


【丹邕】逃出拉斯維加斯

by neo258361



Category: Kang Daniel - Fandom, Kang Daniel Ong Seongwu, Ong seongwu - Fandom, Wanna One (Band), 丹邕, 科學
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 76,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一章

美國內華達州，拉斯維加斯。

穿著一身熨得筆挺的侍者服，一手端著擺滿了魚子醬的銀色托盤，姜丹尼爾梳著油頭、面帶微笑地站在浮誇到幾近庸俗的金色羅馬柱旁，只有在賭客經過時才開口問一句：「魚子醬？」

魚子醬。這是今天姜丹尼爾的每日一詞。

昨天是鵝肝醬，前天是氣泡水，大前天是香檳，大大前天則是雪茄。姜丹尼爾覺得，他大概已經把此生會說出這些詞彙的份量都用在了這份打工上，而他曾經會的詞語：樸素集合論、魏爾斯特拉斯函數、傅立葉分析等等等等，則都如賭客那些綠油油的鈔票般，被留在了這座看盡富貴炎涼的不夜城裡。

「嘿，丹尼爾，要休息一下嗎？」穿著同款侍者服、梳著同款油頭的白人同事Jason邊比出食指和中指相夾的手勢邊問道。那是到廚房進貨車道抽煙的暗號。

「魚子醬？」

「沒事，經理說可以換班了。」奇蹟般地，Jason回道。

「魚子醬。」

捧著托盤，姜丹尼爾跟在Jason身後，想放下擺了一晚上的微笑，卻發現臉部肌肉已經不知從何時開始不再屬於他，而就在他歡天喜地地發現他終於可以放下一邊嘴角時，那個人出現了。

每天晚上十點整──至少在姜丹尼爾開始這份打工的這兩個月裡──那像是拉斯維加斯版灰姑娘的男人都會一身華服地踏進這間賭場。

今天也不例外。看了眼藏在白色襯衫下，左手手腕上的老舊電子錶，姜丹尼爾不禁在內心為男人那媲美老實泉的準時吹一聲口哨。

當然，僅僅只有準時這點是無法引起姜丹尼爾注意的。

那男人長得很好看。非常好看。極其地好看。若非要此時此刻詞彙量約等於富豪幼稚園生的姜丹尼爾形容的話，那就是魚子醬、鵝肝醬、氣泡水、香檳與雪茄的綜合體：認真地看著牌桌時是成熟略帶苦味的雪茄；狡黠地對著賭客笑時是腥鹹的魚子醬；因贏錢而開懷大笑時是清爽的氣泡水；紳士地為女士開門拉椅時是甜中微醺的香檳；摟著名媛貴婦的腰離場時則是濃郁卻不油膩的鵝肝醬。

那男人就像一張用世上所有名貴食材烹製而成的，美味而精緻的網，每晚每晚都來到這座紙醉金迷的城市裡，捕撈一條又一條被金錢餵養的大魚。

那男人是個交際花。

姜丹尼爾一開始並不太能理解交際花這個名詞。這是在來到這座城市的第三天，尚未被各式高級餐點洗腦的時候，可想而知這對一向以聰明才智為傲的姜丹尼爾多麼具有衝擊性。

男的。交際花。姜丹尼爾第一次認知到在學理空間之外還有這麼多的可能性。需要研究。

然而，真正讓姜丹尼爾對這個男人產生無比興趣的，並非對研究對象的滿腔學術熱誠，而是更為直觀、更為原始，甚至可說是趨於動物本能的不可控變量。

勃起。

二十多年來的人生，姜丹尼爾從未有如此深刻地生理體驗，畢竟就連前任女友全身赤裸地站在自己面前都文風不動的那處，竟只因為一個男人解開襯衫領口的動作而硬得在褲襠裡撐出一方天地，他怎麼想破頭也都只能得到一個結論：這個男人很有意思。必須研究。

想歸想，身為賭場兼職服務生，姜丹尼爾還是有著所謂的職業素養，所以儘管他早已在那男人身邊問過無數次的雪茄、香檳、氣泡水、鵝肝醬，一句簡單的問候他卻是怎麼也沒能說出口。

但今天，姜丹尼爾的機會來了。揉了揉痠軟的臉頰，抱著今天一定要跟他說上話的決心，姜丹尼爾穿過幾個身著訂製小禮服的女性客人，終於在那男人坐上賭桌前站到了他面前。

「魚子醬？」該死！姜丹尼爾為忘了暫時罹患失語症的自己在心裡咒罵一聲。近距離看，那男人的輪廓比遠遠望上去更為深邃精緻，高挺的鼻樑和眉骨讓一雙黑白分明的大眼如同鑲嵌在夜空中的星星，含情脈脈地閃著柔和的光；薄卻粉嫩的雙唇因為看到陌生人而微微抿起，警戒中帶著一分不闇世事的可愛；最讓姜丹尼爾無法輕易相忘的，卻是他臉頰上排列成星座模樣的三顆黑痣，就像茫茫美洲荒漠中的定位儀般，沉默地向世人呼告著快來尋找他。或許這也是為什麼姜丹尼爾總能在每晚賭客來來去去的賭場裡，一眼就找到這個男人。

男人皺起了好看的眉毛，他看了眼面前笑得有些歪斜的服務生，打量了下他手中的托盤後尷尬地笑著搖了搖頭。「不用了，謝謝。」

男人說完便側著身繞過姜丹尼爾，往德州撲克的賭桌走去，看著男人頭也不回的背影，姜丹尼爾洩氣地收起了臉上的笑，將右手舉著的托盤拿到懷中時才發現銀色盤面上的魚子醬餅乾早就全部不翼而飛。

什麼時候？！

「丹尼爾，走了。」Jason見姜丹尼爾沒跟在自己身後，回頭找了一圈才發現姜丹尼爾拿著空托盤站在賭場西南側的門口處發呆，他拍了拍姜丹尼爾的肩膀，見他耷拉著腦袋，恰好旁觀了搭訕那一幕的Jason什麼話也沒說，只是拿了根香煙塞進他的手掌裡。

「別傷心了，」靠在畫滿了彩色塗鴉的水泥牆上，Jason邊吞雲吐霧邊安慰道：「你值得更好的。」

手裡拿著點燃的香煙，在黑暗中閃著紅光的火星在菸頭處像個馬戲團魔術師般，變出了一圈圈灰白色的煙灰，零零散散地落在了姜丹尼爾被磨得滿是刮痕的人工皮皮鞋上。動了動腿，他把鞋面上的煙灰踢到了牆邊，一不小心又在鞋身劃出了條刮痕。一雙打完折22.59美元的鞋，也就值這樣了。「你懂個屁。」

拿出口裡叼著的香煙，Jason笑了笑。「你還年輕，你又懂個屁？」

我知道他是唯一能讓我勃起的人。姜丹尼爾心想。

見姜丹尼爾不作聲，以為他這是態度軟了下來，願意聽勸，Jason吸了口煙後將所剩不多的香煙屁股丟在地上。「他那種人不是你該招惹的。丹尼爾，你是大學生不是嗎？還是個名校生。要是跟那種人糾纏不清，你這輩子就完了。」Jason抬起腳將地上還未燃盡的香煙捻熄，像在實際演練被那男人纏上後落魄不堪的姜丹尼爾將會被如何對待。到底是一輩子都不能勃起比較糟糕，還是當香煙屁股比較糟糕，姜丹尼爾一時間竟無法選擇。

「更何況你還有學貸沒還完吧。專心工作，暑假過完就趕緊回去吧，除了來玩別再來這兒了。」

姜丹尼爾不太能了解他話中來玩跟純粹來這裡有何區別，但仔細想想，Jason說的的確不無道理。阮囊羞澀的他可是連請那男人喝杯酒的錢都沒有，而賭場裡的酒水還是免費的呢。「…至少告訴我那男人叫什麼名字吧，為我還未開始就已終結的戀情立墓碑也總該有個姓名在上面。」

從西裝褲口袋裡拿出煙盒，Jason又點起一根煙，吸了兩口才慢悠悠地說：「我不清楚，但都聽那些貴婦叫他Seongwu。」

「Seongwu？」姜丹尼爾咀嚼著這熟悉的發音，「哪裡人啊？」

「我怎麼知道。」顯然被問得有點不耐煩，Jason轉頭瞥了姜丹尼爾一眼，「你們亞洲人都長一個樣子，你自己用中文問問他不就得了？」

姜丹尼爾無言以對。他很想說他是韓國人不說中文、他從小就被現在的美國媽媽領養所以英文比韓文還要流利，而他如果能自己問也就不會站在這裡聽他說這麼多，但Jason顯然並不關心，他也就懶得解釋了。

獨自回到更衣間，換下一身煙味的侍者服，姜丹尼爾穿上自己的老舊刷白牛仔褲和黑色短袖上衣，剛抓散被髮膠固定得嚴嚴實實的頭髮走出更衣間，就聽見賭場大廳傳來的騷動。

賭城是個什麼地方？酒醉鬧事、輸錢撒潑，姜丹尼爾早就對這些不足為奇，正想從後門下班時卻聽見同事在旁邊的竊竊私語。

今晚被保全請出賭場的不是一般賭客，是個算牌客。拉斯維加斯賭場眾多，同業競爭之外同時也會互通有無，被抓到的這個算牌客早就在前幾日被後兩個街區的賭場列入了黑名單，大概是以為換個地方就沒事，今晚跑來他們這裡光顧。算牌並不算出千，就算被逮到，基於規則，只要不把算牌資訊透露給其他賭客，賭場並不能做什麼極端處置，只能驅逐出場，金額不大時，有些賭場甚至不追回輸掉的錢。

姜丹尼爾想到了個主意。

鑽石造型的冰塊落在酒杯裡發出了清脆的哐噹聲，邕聖祐為自己斟了杯蘇格蘭威士忌，浴袍半敞地靠在大理石長桌邊，用一雙帶著東方情調的單眼皮大眼睛看著落地窗外拉斯維加斯白日裡洗去了霓虹金光的城市景象，卻什麼也沒看進眼底。

「聖祐。」

抬起頭，Anita半穿著一襲紅色貼身窄洋裝從浴室走出來，一邊用浴巾擦著她那頭剛洗好的淺金色長髮，一邊向他說道：「幫我一下，好嗎？」

放下手中的威士忌，邕聖祐走上前去，一手捏起拉鍊頭，一手抓著洋裝的裙擺，小心翼翼地為她拉上了身後的拉鍊。Anita轉過身朝他笑了笑，她摸著身上的那件新洋裝獻寶似地在邕聖祐面前左右晃了晃。「好看嗎？」

Anita身材很好。胸大腰細，臀部渾圓挺翹，一雙腿筆直修長，白皙的膚色在紅色布料的相襯下十分出挑，但這件洋裝過於貼身，穿在她身上反倒顯得庸俗，像個西洋色情片女主角，沒有美感，只有赤裸裸的慾望。

邕聖祐勾起嘴角露出了微笑。「妳穿什麼都好看。」

微微顛起腳尖，Anita親了親邕聖祐惑人的嘴角後在他唇邊說道：「就算知道你大概對任何人都這麼說，我還是很高興。」拉著邕聖祐走到衣帽間，Anita隨便挑了幾雙高跟鞋後便撇下他獨自在穿衣鏡前搭配起來。倚著門框，邕聖祐雙手抱胸，百無聊賴地看著她試這試那的倒也不著急，直到她終於試到滿意的鞋子又開始挑包包時，才開口問道：「妳要離開多久？」

「嗯…兩個星期？」拿著白色鴕鳥皮鉑金包，Anita頭也不回地說道，「怎麼，想我？」

「嗯。」走到Anita身後，邕聖祐從後面環抱住她，將下巴放在了她的肩膀上，「想妳。」

亞洲男人總被打上一個吝於情感表達的標籤，以至於，當Anita面對邕聖祐這精緻貌美的亞洲男人在鏡中一臉無辜地說著想自己時，抵抗力瞬間歸零。側過頭去給邕聖祐一個補償性的吻，她抱著他放在自己腰上的雙手，對著他鏡中的倒影說：「乖乖在這裡等我，好嗎？」

「我可以留在這裡？」邕聖祐挑起眉毛故作驚訝地問。

「當然！除了這裡，你還能去哪呢？小笨蛋。」Anita笑著說道，邕聖祐一聽，也跟著露出了個不達眼底的微笑。Anita並沒有注意邕聖祐這個笑容的涵意，就算注意到了也並不在乎，走到旁邊，她拿出隨身的長皮夾，從裡頭抽出了張黑卡。「我不在的時候就刷這張吧，別老是吃那些垃圾食品，答應我，去吃些真正的食物，好嗎？」

接過那張電鍍鈦製成的黑色信用卡，邕聖祐乖巧地點了點頭，心裡卻早已想好今天要吃什麼口味的披薩。打理好身上的裝扮，畫好精緻的妝容後，Anita拿了個提包就出門趕飛機去了。在名媛貴婦中打轉多年，邕聖祐早已習慣她們的消費行為與價值觀，就連不帶行李這點也早已釋然，那些華服底下一樣也是凡人之軀，唯一讓他們與世界上其他人有所區隔的，不過是那些躺在瑞士銀行裡的金子與大把大把的美鈔罷了。

回到落地窗前，邕聖祐確定一個金髮紅色的身影從飯店大門走出後才轉身走進浴室。看了眼被Anita用得滿地潮溼的廁間及像垃圾般堆放在角落的飯店白色毛巾，邕聖祐脫下浴袍後也將浴袍一把丟在了地上。昨晚的性事讓他出了一身汗，黏膩感害得他一夜未眠，他需要先洗個澡才能開始今天的活動，但就在他關掉花灑準備擦乾身上的水珠時，毛巾櫃裡卻空無一物。

他想到了Anita拿來擦頭的那條浴巾。

暗罵了一聲，踏出淋浴間，邕聖祐從洗手臺下方抽走最後一條小方巾，窘迫地隨便擦了擦身子後便弓著背迅速躲進了臥室裡，這才想起整間偌大的總統套房裡只有自己一個人。從黑色手提行李袋中胡亂掏出一件白色短袖上衣後趕緊套上，上衣貼上尚未全乾的背部，飯店冷氣一吹邕聖祐便忍不住打了個大大的噴嚏。一個澡洗得糟心無比，一邊吃著客房服務送上來的美式臘腸披薩，一邊滑著手機，邕聖祐透過社交軟體上那些網路紅人所發的照片盤算著今天該去哪裡尋找新的金主。

並不是說他要離開Anita，只是兩週太長，長得足以利用這兩週再去找一個多金飢渴的少婦，沒有的話，多金飢渴的男人也行。

邕聖祐是個雙性戀。在這個世界上其實已經不是什麼稀奇的事情，尤其作為上流社會不具名的一員，看盡了各色各樣的偏好與取向、癖好與需求後，他甚至認為雙性戀是個再普通不過的性取向，而雙性戀為他帶來的好處實際上顯而易見，所以他算是挺引以為傲的。

鎖定好一個看上去富家子弟雲集，地點又在附近的泳池派對，邕聖祐將滿手油膩抹在身上那件老舊衣服上後站起身，從銀色鋁鎂合金行李箱裡的眾多戰利品中選了件時髦有型的沙灘褲，搭配白色無領亞麻襯衫及防水手拿包，又用電捲棒將頭髮弄了個卷髮造型後才興致勃勃地哼著歌出門。

七月的拉斯維加斯，乾燥炙熱的空氣與猛烈毒辣的陽光讓每個飯店的泳池都擠滿了房客，能包下五星級酒店整個泳池辦免費派對，主辦人驚人的財力與影響力可想而知。免費派對的好處是容易讓人混進來，壞處則是獵物難以鎖定，從布料稀少的比基尼跟泳褲可看不出個所以然。邕聖祐在震耳欲聾的舞曲中穿梭在年輕的男男女女間，暗中打量著周圍人的穿著打扮及談吐，就在他找到了個看起來頗有富家少爺範式的白人男子時，不遠處大泳池傳來的歡呼聲卻奪走了他的注意。

被球網分成兩半的大泳池此時正舉行著一場男女混打的水上排球比賽，而剛剛的歡呼聲則是來自於泳池外邊一圈的觀眾，邕聖祐終究年輕，帶著好奇心，他鑽進旁觀人群中，在泳池右半邊上占了個好位子。聽旁邊路人的討論，比賽似乎正處於白熱化狀態，十五分結束的賽局，兩方人馬比數恰好十三比十三，不分上下，而剛剛的歡呼聲正是因為右側賽場關鍵的一球，將比賽帶入了決勝點。

看了眼路人說的，泳池裡那個將比賽熱度一下提高的男人，邕聖祐只覺得光憑那個身材，直接拿下這場比賽都不無可能。

泳池裡的亞裔男人身材高大，一身堪比白種人的白皙膚色在藍色池水與陽光的相映下閃閃動人，寬肩窄腰的倒三角身形和一排像冰塊盒般的腹肌極為吸睛，周遭的年輕女孩各個眼睛都像黏在他身上一樣，就連邕聖祐自己都無法不多看兩眼。亞洲男人看上去很年輕，估摸是大學生的年紀，長著一張典型的瓜子臉，一雙有些下垂的小眼睛還有笑起來的一口白牙讓他看起來帥氣爽朗，邕聖祐卻不曉得為什麼總覺得很熟悉，用力回想了一下才想到是像前任金主養著的那條大白狗。

男人似乎是個很活躍的角色，無論是賽場上還是觀眾區，每個人都在叫著他的名字。

丹尼爾。姜丹尼爾。

同為韓裔出身，邕聖祐瞬間對眼前這個在泳池裡撲騰的男人頗有好感，但這因族裔而起的好感卻在下一秒被自己的不幸體質給扣了幾分。只見那個叫姜丹尼爾的男人不曉得是手滑還是怎麼地，原本好好的球被他手一頂就往邕聖祐的方向飛來，被消毒水浸濕的沙灘球就這麼落到身上，不但一球砸壞他辛辛苦苦做的造型，還打溼了他單薄的亞麻上衣。旁邊的路人順手將沙灘球丟了回去，姜丹尼爾則一臉不好意思地朝他們擺了擺手後又繼續專注於賽事，沒人注意到他的慘況，邕聖祐只能自行消化這個突如其來的霉運。

沒有心情繼續關注比賽，邕聖祐退到人群後方，他撥了撥被砸亂的頭髮，確定頭髮沒塌後才又把注意力放到胸前的一片水漬。亞麻料子本就輕薄，一沾濕底下的膚色馬上透了出來，他尷尬地拉了拉胸前的衣料，提起衣領試圖把沾濕的部份拉離胸前那一點卻以失敗告終。就在他以為今天狩獵無果，打算就這樣打道回府時，稍早注意到的那個白人男子卻手持兩瓶啤酒朝他走來。

「嘿，原來你在這裡。」

聽到男人的搭話，邕聖祐眼睛微瞇地勾起嘴角，「我認識你嗎？」

「不，」男人將右手的啤酒遞向邕聖祐，「但你即將要。」

邕聖祐笑得更開了點。正當他準備要去取男人手中的啤酒時，一隻精實的手臂卻突然橫插進來接過了啤酒瓶。

「兄弟，謝啦。」姜丹尼爾搶過男人手中的啤酒後立馬直接對著瓶口灌了一口，「正好渴了。」轉身面向邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾用他那和太平洋一般寬的肩膀將那個白人男子與邕聖祐隔開，自然沒看到那人臉上的錯愕與荒謬。

微微挑了挑眉，邕聖祐還沒忘記害他這般狼狽的元兇是誰，而這位長得像條狗的男人竟然還有膽擋他財路，臉色自然好不到哪裡去。「請問，這是在做什麼？」

姜丹尼爾聳了聳肩，「只是覺得你不該喝這瓶酒。」

姜丹尼爾身後的男人早已離去，即使再糾結也無濟於事，追上去反而顯得掉價可疑，邕聖祐所幸就和姜丹尼爾抬起槓來，「怎麼說？」

「剛剛不是砸到你了嗎？」說著，姜丹尼爾的視線落到了邕聖祐胸前那一片透明。

被姜丹尼爾的眼神看得有些不自在，邕聖祐面無表情地交叉起雙臂放到了胸前。「原來你還記得。」

「當然，我想應該沒有人忘得了你這張臉。」看著邕聖祐臉上的那三顆痣，姜丹尼爾說道。

邕聖祐笑了。「所以呢？我想你應該不是專程來告訴我我早就知道的事情。」

邕聖祐其來有自的自信與幽默讓姜丹尼爾對其好感倍增，也難怪邕聖祐在自己的職場上總是無往不利，人總喜歡這類自信而不自傲、幽默風趣的人。

姜丹尼爾於是拋出了他的第一個餌。

「我只是覺得，身為派對主人應該對客人的失望負點責任。」


	2. 第二章

算牌客被逮那晚的隔天，姜丹尼爾就把工作辭了。

老實說，就算沒遇到那個算牌客，姜丹尼爾也老早就想辭了那鬼工作，讓他堅持這麼久的理由，除了一小時二十美元的工資外，也就只有那個Seongwu了，而在知道自己該如何迅速賺取基金以尋求下半身幸福的現在，姜丹尼爾更是辭得十分痛快。

算牌雖然在博奕產業被視為十惡不赦的存在，但基本上網路上隨便一搜，大把大把的算牌技巧教學、聲稱能帶你上天堂的老師線上說明都被偉大的大數據之神陳列眼前。

也就是說，算牌教學這件事情是被允許的。

但區區算牌教學可賺不了幾個錢。

一般人縱然熟知算牌手法，可惜天生我材必有用，天生你笨沒藥救，就算是把技巧都學全了，在賭桌上一張牌都記不住的話可沒三小路用。在共享經濟盛行的風氣下，天資聰穎又富有大愛的姜丹尼爾於是決定將自己的聰明才智分享給眾人，順便賺點小錢追男人。

自願失業後，姜丹尼爾花了半天的時間把網路上各類算牌教學全看了一遍，並整理出各類博奕的算牌技巧，最後選擇先從投資報酬率最高、同時也是最能吸引顧客的21點下手。

數學演算分析是姜丹尼爾眾多強項之一，整理出一套算是21點必勝演算法後，姜丹尼爾挑選兩、三家大間賭場作為試點，花了一天半的時間實際演練，確定演算法能達到至少百分之八十的勝率，姜丹尼爾又花了半天開著他那輛老舊二手日產車回加州的學校宿舍搬運電腦及其他所需設備。

宅在拉斯維加斯的租屋處，姜丹尼爾用一天時間寫出一套21點算牌小程式，再用兩天進行測試，正式被賭場列入算牌客黑名單的隔天，姜丹尼爾找了幾個之前賭場打工認識的賭客，將手裡這個21點剋星小程式介紹給他們。

不到一個禮拜的時間，姜丹尼爾便成了拉斯維加斯賭客間的紅人。

下載了姜丹尼爾所寫的這套應用程式後，每付49.99美元，只要輸入賭桌上的相關資訊，系統便能自動演算出莊家底牌的各類可能性及其概率，準確度驚人，只要依照上面顯示的機率進行選擇，基本上在賭桌上便是無人能敵。拉斯維加斯每個賭場的上桌底注皆不相同，一百美元的底注算是基本，對一般風險迴避型又輸不起的人來說，49.99美元換一盤穩賺不賠的賭局再便宜不過。

再隔一週，姜丹尼爾透過這個小程式賺來的錢便足夠讓他在美國中部買一棟一室一廳的小公寓。看著網路銀行帳戶裡隨時都在增長的數字，姜丹尼爾作夢都沒想到有生之年竟能在自己名下看到這麼多錢。

錢來得太快、太容易了。這並不是個好兆頭。

姜丹尼爾顯然低估了這個軟體所能帶來的收益，不正常的金流與過大的瞬間收益一定會吸引警方的注意，雖然這個軟體於常理而言完全合法，但在這個以博奕觀光產業為最主要經濟來源的城市裡，設計並利用這個軟體賺取大筆金錢的他必定是眾矢之的，縱使不坐牢，光是被抓到後可能必須負擔的賠償費用就會讓他一輩子活得像坨屎。

姜丹尼爾突然想起了Jason腳下的那個香煙屁股。

看著電腦屏幕上不斷上下傳輸著的龐大數據，再看看數據處理框旁的停止傳輸選項，二十多年的人生裡，姜丹尼爾第一次直面生死交關的選擇。

只要一個動作，他就能回到原本單純的人生中。他可以用剩下兩個月的時間繼續待在賭城的某間中國餐廳打工，用不流利的中文為歐洲遊客點單，反正在白人眼裡只看得到他是個黃種人，哪管你到底是真是假。而兩個月後，他就能拿著下學期的生活費，回到加州繼續他的研究生活，或許他能提早畢業，進入矽谷某間大型科技公司上班，然後每個月拿出一半的薪資償還他欠下的龐大學費，過著無性無愛也沒什麼餘錢的科技新貴生活。

聽上去挺不賴的不是嗎？

Fuck。姜丹尼爾罵了一聲後將數據傳輸視窗藏到了電腦後台。

只要不被抓到就好。他心想，點開藏滿許多不可見光交易的黑市暗網後，他毫不猶豫地下單了一張假身分證。

這下真的完了。姜丹尼爾你完蛋了。抹了抹臉，他心裡想著，下身卻在那張囊括宇宙所有星光的臉浮現腦海的同時躁動了起來。

攤在椅子上看著許久未抬頭跟自己打招呼的兄弟，姜丹尼爾舔舔嘴後將手覆了上去。

哼，男人。在一道白光於眼前閃現之際，姜丹尼爾深刻體會到男人真是個可悲至極，卻也浪漫至極的生物。誰說不是呢？在這個因賭博而廣為人知的城市裡，他賭上了自己的人生，用他的天賦換取籌碼，為的只是能坐上愛情的賭桌，得到一次機會來贏得名為Seongwu的報酬。

可悲得浪漫，浪漫得可悲。

這場由他開盤的賭局，在外人看來像是瘋了一般的舉動，也只有他自己知道值不值得。他有自信他不會輸。也絕不能輸。

看了眼電腦桌上的銀製煙灰缸，用衛生紙擦掉手上的黏膩後，姜丹尼爾一把將裏頭積蓄已久的煙灰與煙屁股一股腦兒地倒進垃圾桶。

「去你媽的香煙屁股。」

收到假身分證的隔天，姜丹尼爾就用那張身分證重辦了個銀行帳戶，並在五星級飯店定了間套房，正式將自己遊走在法律邊緣的小型營運基地搬入這個精心包裝過後的海市蜃樓裡，再透過生意上的關係──是的，姜丹尼爾現在已經是個生意人了──包下酒店的泳池，邀請那些網路上有點聲量的部落客、Youtuber、IG網紅等等前來狂歡，用金錢、美酒與美人堆砌一座早已有特定目標的陷阱，將自己做為一根肥美誘人的胡蘿蔔，等待他那老練世故卻又天真有邪的小白兔上鉤。

以金錢來狩獵以金錢為獵物的獵人，再完美不過。

邕聖祐設想過舉辦這個派對的該是個什麼樣的人。或許是個從矽谷來這裡度假的科技業執行長，或許是好萊塢小有名氣的音樂製作人，又或許是花錢如流水的中東油王之子，但他從未想過竟會是面前這個長相白淨、一臉學生氣之外還染了一頭金髮的亞裔年輕男人。

上下打量起眼前半裸著身子、一頭濕髮往後隨性梳起的男人，邕聖祐長年的經驗與直覺告訴自己他不像是個有錢人，但派對裡的確幾乎人人都認識這個姜丹尼爾，如果是派對主人的話這種人氣也就說得通了。

但邕聖祐就是覺得哪裡很奇怪。一種不協調的感覺在內心四處遊盪，他卻連它的尾巴都抓不著，想得心煩，他所幸半信半疑地問：「這個派對是你辦的？」

姜丹尼爾自然不會期望邕聖祐馬上相信自己。「對，而我現在覺得這是我有生以來做過最明智的決定。」看著邕聖祐好奇中帶著防備的臉，他笑得瞇起了眼睛，眼角那顆淚痣瞬間躍起，彷彿就要跳出他的臉頰落到邕聖祐心上。「因為它讓我遇見了你。」

饒是聽過無數情話的邕聖祐，被面前年紀相仿、長相帥氣的姜丹尼爾突如其來這麼一說也不禁臉頰微熱，害羞讓他短暫移開了原本直視姜丹尼爾的雙眼，也因此錯過了他嘴角上得意的角度。「你說要負責，那你打算怎麼做？」

「請你喝一杯？」

邕聖祐有些好笑地提醒道：「這派對上的酒都是你的。」

「沒錯。所以看來，」姜丹尼爾伸出手朝上指了指，「我們得換個地方了。」

姜丹尼爾所待的飯店以絕美的景觀酒吧著稱，邕聖祐知道姜丹尼爾指的是那裡，心裡對姜丹尼爾派對主人的說詞又信了幾分。

一般人邀請陌生的對象多半會選在飯店低樓層的酒吧，一來地點方便易達，二來價格經濟實惠，對初次見面、不曉得能得到多少回報的人來說，是最保險的選擇。

但有錢人不一樣。

生活優渥的富二代不會屈就於大眾酒吧，更別提他們對獵艷那種手到擒來的自負，讓他們對在目標身上花錢絲毫不會吝嗇，而即使最後獵物不幸跑了，也只是成為下一個派對茶敘時開玩笑的談資。錢對他們而言，不過就是帳單上的一個數字，沒有絲毫價值。

對於姜丹尼爾的熱情邀請，邕聖祐覺得他沒有理由說不，就算最後發現姜丹尼爾是個打腫臉充胖子的假貨，他至少還賺了杯酒、看了幾眼帥哥不是嗎？算算後覺得是個不會吃虧的買賣，邕聖祐點了點頭。

姜丹尼爾讓邕聖祐先在飯店大廳坐著等他，畢竟高級酒吧也是有著裝要求的。邕聖祐坐在大廳沙發上玩著手機小遊戲，一直死掉的遊戲角色讓旁邊觀戰的小孩激動得跳腳，邕聖祐倒是一臉習以為常，就在他打算再玩一局時，穿著酒店黑色制服的服務人員站到了他身旁，遞給他幾個奢侈品牌紙袋。

「先生，這是姜先生讓我轉交給您的。」

楞楞地接過那幾個提袋，邕聖祐仔細看了看裡面，幾件衣服湊一湊竟是完整一套裝扮。

有意思。看著廁所全身鏡裡被姜丹尼爾打扮得像個活潑大學生的自己，邕聖祐覺得有些陌生。或許跟年紀有關，以前跟過的金主總喜歡讓他穿一些成熟的衣服好與他們搭配，連帽衛衣、牛仔破褲、球鞋都是他嚷著要，金主才會邊說著不適合一類的話邊買給他。

但他也不過是二十出頭的年紀。

低頭摸了摸身上大剌剌印著品牌商標的T恤，邕聖祐露出了個連自己都沒發覺的淺笑。

上到頂層時，姜丹尼爾早已站在酒吧門口等他。和自己身上一襲輕鬆的裝束不同，姜丹尼爾穿了一件深色條紋襯衫，袖子捲起、領口微開，露出了脖頸處白皙的膚色與手臂精實的線條，僅屬於男性的魅力一覽無遺，一條黑色破損牛仔褲緊緊地貼在他健壯緊實的長腿上，勾勒出底下蟄伏的肌肉紋理。

邕聖祐的眼神不受控制地飄向了褲襠處。

「來了？」眼角餘光看到了熟悉的身影，姜丹尼爾收起手機，朝站在電梯間不曉得在發什麼呆的邕聖祐揮了揮手。

不動聲色地收回視線，邕聖祐看向姜丹尼爾，卻覺得好像跟稍早看到的人不太一樣，明明是同一張臉，氣質卻少了一分爽朗，多了一分凌厲，抓了造型的頭髮蓬鬆凌亂，為他的眉眼間增添了不羈與狂放，襯得眼角那顆痣更為性感動人，隨著姜丹尼爾轉頭的動作在他耳邊晃盪的耳飾發出小卻精細的叮噹聲，如同吉普賽女郎踝上踩著節奏的鈴鐺，在姜丹尼爾行進間撩撥著邕聖祐的心弦。

一定是被一下午的陽光曬得。邕聖祐為突如其來的暈眩在心裡給了自己一個合理的解釋。

動心什麼的，可不是他這種人玩得起的。

「想喝點什麼？」姜丹尼爾將手上的酒單遞給邕聖祐。

邕聖祐對酒類沒有特別偏好，但既然姜丹尼爾讓他選擇，他自然也不會跟他客氣。他指了指酒單上標價最高的一瓶紅酒，「就這個吧。」

姜丹尼爾一看僅是笑了笑。

兩個禮拜以前，他還是連買一瓶啤酒都要猶豫再三的窮學生，現在能坐在豪華景觀酒吧與朝思暮想已久的人對酌，這是他做夢都想不到的事情，姜丹尼爾一時之間只覺得命運實在是個很有意思的東西，他的過去為他帶來貧瘠，而他的未來卻能為他換來短暫的榮華富貴，反襯得世上所有兢兢業業的人有些可笑。

邕聖祐並不懂姜丹尼爾嘴角的笑意從何而起，只見他向服務生點了自己要求的那瓶酒，又點了幾樣適合的配菜後人便往椅背上一靠，接著對他異常直接地說道：「你似乎很不信任我。」

自認為把自己試探的心思隱藏得很好，邕聖祐臉色僵了僵。「對陌生人保有警戒是常識。」

「很好的想法，」雙手交疊放在翹起的大腿上，姜丹尼爾對於邕聖祐知道自己指的是什麼卻還能馬上找到繞過核心的路徑而感到十分讚賞，「但我們不是陌生人。」

邕聖祐認真地回想了下。「我們在哪見過嗎？」

「不一定要在哪見過才稱得上認識不是嗎？」

被姜丹尼爾毫無根據的發言說得無言以對，邕聖祐荒唐似地哈了一聲，卻又覺得應該給對方留點面子，只好委婉地道：「姜先生說話真的很有意思。但恕我還是無法理解為什麼應該要信任你。」

盯著坐在對面的人，姜丹尼爾覺得彼此都是明白人了，便也不再拐彎抹角。「因為我能給你你想要的東西。」

姜丹尼爾這一記直球砸得精準無比，長久以來的偽裝被一球擊碎讓邕聖祐有些不知所措，卻仍強迫自己冷靜下來試圖將碎片一片片撿起。「…我不清楚你在說什麼。」

「我知道你來這個派對的目的，那個白人？」直接開外掛使用起超強吸塵器，姜丹尼爾不讓邕聖祐有任何再次築起偽裝的機會，他的時間太過寶貴，這場賭局拖得越久，於他而言便越不利。「他能給的，我一樣可以給你。只多不少。」

「那你呢？」聽見姜丹尼爾提到那個搭訕失敗的白人，以及接著的那句只多不少，邕聖祐有些動搖，但在開牌前，他仍需要確認一下自己所掌握的訊息是否正確無疑。「你想要的又是什麼？」

看著面前被自己精心打扮，因微醺而面頰泛紅的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾但笑不語。

從姜丹尼爾盯著自己的眼神中讀懂了帶著賀爾蒙的訊息，邕聖祐徹底理解了狀況，便不再與他虛與逶迤。「我又怎麼知道我能從你身上得到我想要的？」

聞言，姜丹尼爾攤開手，示意邕聖祐看看他已經給了他什麼。「因為只要你想要，我都給得起。」金錢如是，愛情亦如是，只要眼前這個人敢開口，他姜丹尼爾就敢給。賭博從來都是膽子大的人贏。

邕聖祐笑了。過去從來沒有一個人敢這般明目張膽地與自己『談生意』。說到底，即使用再多名為喜歡與愛的糖衣層層包裹，這段關係的本質仍是冰冷而赤裸的金錢關係，甲方與乙方、供給與需求，只是人性總是虛偽，非要給真實的醜陋披上華而不實的外表用以襯托自身的高貴，殊不知在看得明明白白的外人眼裡，都只是一場猴戲。

既然都要演一場戲，邕聖祐寧願自己演的是場人戲。

見邕聖祐笑而不答，姜丹尼爾認為交易已然成立，於是他伸出手，落下他第一枚籌碼。「那麼現在，就只差一個名字了？」

「邕聖祐。」

「姜丹尼爾。」上下晃了晃交握的手，姜丹尼爾衝著邕聖祐眨眨眼，低聲笑說道：「瞧，我們不是陌生人了。」


	3. 第三章

一瓶酒的時間讓邕聖祐只能對姜丹尼爾這個人了解個大概。

在加州上學的大學生，放暑假後隻身來這裡度假，說是平常在學校太過認真學習，所以沒同學願意跟他做朋友。愛喝紅酒。衣品絕佳。家境未知。身價不明。

邕聖祐沒上過什麼學，但仔細想想，在以派對學校聞名的學店裡認真學習的人大概真沒什麼人願意跟他當朋友，而姜丹尼爾就這麼在自己不知道的情況下被邕聖祐擅自劃定為被送進學店花錢買學位的邊緣假認真公子哥。

反觀姜丹尼爾，對於邕聖祐，他倒是掌握了很多有效訊息。

他的眼睛喝了酒後會格外濕潤。他的舌頭靈活而粉嫩。他的頸側有一顆被遺忘的星星。他的眼神總朝自己領口下若隱若現的胸肌飄去。

看來他手中的籌碼又多了一項。

「抱歉，」兩人的談話被邕聖祐手機的鬧鐘提醒生生掐斷，看了眼上頭自己下的備註，邕聖祐從椅背上坐直，「但我該走了。」他還得回去處理手上的另一筆交易。

「這麼早？」

姜丹尼爾嘴上說著，語氣間卻沒有慰留的意思，畢竟來日方長。邕聖祐自然也曉得，站起身看著仍坐在椅子上的姜丹尼爾，大概是不想落於學店大學生之後，他裝模作樣地說道：「今天的談話很有意義，非常具有啟發性，明天繼續？」

被邕聖祐像模像樣的商務談話姿態逗得發笑，姜丹尼爾低下頭抿了抿嘴，堪堪止住笑意後學著說道：「這是自然，明早九點在大廳碰面？」

見姜丹尼爾一副打算就這麼讓自己走的樣子，邕聖祐不禁挑了挑眉。「姜先生難道不用先付訂金嗎？」

掃了眼邕聖祐身上自己親手挑選的衣服，姜丹尼爾問：「你身上的難道不是？」

「這是你拿球砸我的賠償金。」

「那那瓶酒呢？」

「那是你搶我啤酒的賠罪禮。」邕聖祐突然發現眼前這位年輕金主亟需再教育。

姜丹尼爾沒再說什麼，只是笑了笑。「晚點你會得到我的訂金的。」

留下個懷疑的眼神，邕聖祐接過服務生遞過來的、一樣是姜丹尼爾為他所買的黑色飛行員薄外套後便離開了酒吧。回到Anita的酒店公寓，邕聖祐抓緊時間迅速洗了個澡，穿上與早晨同樣款式的酒店白色浴袍，他拿著手機就倒在被清潔人員鋪得乾淨整齊的床上。

『嘿寶貝！』顯然剛下飛機，Anita身後空蕩蕩的空橋意味著她走的是貴賓通道，『你怎麼知道我剛到？』

「我算的。」衝著手機螢幕裡Anita被放大的正臉，邕聖祐笑著說道，隨即癟起嘴，有些可憐地用他那雙大眼睛對著手機朝上看了看，「想妳了。」

『噢寶貝，我也是。』同樣回以一個難過的表情後，Anita又問，『你今天去哪了？都做了些什麼？』

「嗯，沒做什麼。」邕聖祐聳聳肩，說謊對他而言是基本技能，「都待在房裡看電視。」

『是嗎？都看了些什麼？』

Anita很少過問她不在時邕聖祐生活中的細節，他們不是真正的情侶，彼此間並沒有過多的好奇，因此Anita一問，邕聖祐心裡便立即提高了警覺，表面上則仍維持一臉無聊的樣子說道：「沒什麼有趣的…為什麼這麼問？」

『沒什麼，』Anita看了眼旁邊，衝著鏡頭外的人點頭笑笑後才又看回來，『只是覺得你看起來很開心的樣子。』

邕聖祐楞了楞，下意識地摸摸臉，還沒等來得及回話，只見螢幕裡的Anita朝鏡頭外的人嫣然一笑後就急著掛電話，邕聖祐知道那是Anita在當地的情人，揮揮手道聲再見後，便把電話掛了。

濕著頭髮躺在床上，邕聖祐看著酒店公寓裡挑高的白色天花板發呆。

開心？他並不覺得今天有發生什麼特別值得高興的事情，倒不如說糟心的事從一大早便接連不斷地發生：洗完澡沒浴巾、出門被球砸搞得一身是水、鎖定的獵物跑了。唯一的收穫，大概就是那個姜丹尼爾了。

但他甚至連姜丹尼爾到底是個什麼樣人都搞不清楚。

年輕富有活力的有錢大學生。這是姜丹尼爾給他的資訊，也是他手上僅有的。身為獵人，邕聖祐早已習慣了主動狩獵，挑選獵物、獲取資訊、小心靠近，最後咬牙捕捉，這是他的狩獵模式。但姜丹尼爾顯然打亂了他身為獵人的節奏。

當肥羊主動接近大野狼，圖的是什麼？

不懂。

不過，這世界上他不知道的事情多得去了，而他只要認得一件事情就夠，那就是富蘭克林。

想到錢，稍早姜丹尼爾說的那句訂金晚點到突然從他腦海劃過。

那句話是什麼意思？他並不知道自己住哪，更不可能知道自己的銀行帳戶，無論怎麼想都不符合邏輯，邕聖祐認為姜丹尼爾可能只是隨口說說，但心裡又覺得姜丹尼爾不像是會食言而肥的人，思來想去琢磨得他腦痛，所幸翻個身打算就這樣睡一下，被自己脫下後隨意披在旁邊椅子上的黑色飛行員外套卻在此時恰巧印入眼簾。

抱持著高度的懷疑，邕聖祐半爬起身，伸長著腰一把就將外套從椅背上撈了過來，翻遍外層口袋卻一無所獲，就在他感嘆自己真是把姜丹尼爾想得太複雜時，他卻發現外套左側藏了個暗袋，伸手往裡一掏，就掏出了一張紙條和一個25美分硬幣。

紙條上，清雋飛揚的字母手拉手地排列成姜丹尼爾的樣子，下面則是一串數字。無語地看著手裡的硬幣和紙條，邕聖祐不知道該笑還是該生氣。

25分能做什麼？連用投幣式洗衣機洗個衣服都要一塊五！這是在蔑視他身為交際花的尊嚴嗎？

身邊沒有一個人可傾訴的他，只能咬牙把心裡的憋屈吞進肚子裡。將紙條與25分硬幣放在床單上，邕聖祐拍了張照就把照片往紙條上的號碼發了過去。

『很好玩？』照片下方，邕聖祐又傳了條訊息。彷彿時時守著那台手機，姜丹尼爾讀取的狀態在訊息發過去的下一秒立馬顯示已讀，爾後就見一條白底訊息傳了過來。

『不客氣。』

很好。這個丹尼爾很行，非常行。你他媽夠會。

邕聖祐第一次體會到棋逢敵手的深刻含意。如果它的正確解釋是『一個讓你哭笑不得同時想掐死的對象』的話。

盤腿坐在床上，邕聖祐閉上眼睛告訴自己絕不能被姜丹尼爾這個人的一舉一動帶著跑，他是個專業同時深具完美涵養的交際花，他的工作就是讓雇主享受最高品質的浪漫與激情，如果姜丹尼爾喜歡這樣玩，可以，只要他能得到應得的報酬，愛怎樣玩都行。應得的報酬絕不是25美分。

做足心理建設，並成功催眠自己是繼瑪塔哈里以來最有才能的男性交際花後，邕聖祐決定從明天開始就讓包養界新手姜丹尼爾看看完美的交際花究竟是個什麼樣子。

撤回前言。

看著底下尺寸變得以毫米計算的高樓大廈及一望無際的黃土大地，邕聖祐覺得交際花的尊嚴什麼的都是狗屎。

一大早，邕聖祐就起床開始為今天的新金主做準備。姜丹尼爾是個與自己年齡相仿的年輕人，著裝打扮他便以輕鬆簡潔為主，頭髮也弄了個露出額頭的清爽造型，在套上先前用Anita的黑卡刷的限量聯名球鞋後，邕聖祐只拿了個手機便開心地出門去了。

當姜丹尼爾請的司機將兩人載到一個私人停機坪時，邕聖祐還以為姜丹尼爾是要帶自己出國，正愁著沒帶護照，姜丹尼爾就在他懷裡塞了一套連身防寒衣、一個護目鏡跟一頂安全帽。

邕聖祐終究把姜丹尼爾這個人看得太簡單了。

「去吧！在下面等我！」直升機上，戴著護目鏡，站在一旁的姜丹尼爾指了指下面後對他大聲喊道。

不不不不不不，誰說他要下去來著！「等等等等！我、我沒辦法！」

「什麼？」被飛機螺旋槳的運轉聲及外頭一萬五千英呎高空傳來的氣流阻隔，姜丹尼爾見邕聖祐嘴巴動了動卻聽不到聲音，只好又大聲問了一遍。

「我說！」用雙臂在胸前打了個大叉，邕聖祐也跟著大吼，「我！辦！不！到！」

也不知道聽沒聽見，只見姜丹尼爾朝他露出個像是聽了什麼笑話的笑容後，大手一揮，跟邕聖祐綁在一起的教練就像個聽從長官指令的傘兵般拉著他一躍而下。

「Shit！」這是邕聖祐跳下去前說出口的最後一句話。要是他不幸死了，墓碑上就會寫著這句通俗又充滿力與力的字眼作為他的遺言，為他華麗的一生畫下句點。

絕對不要！

瞬間充滿求生意志，邕聖祐繃緊所有面部神經睜大眼睛地看著底下風景逐漸貼近，大風呼呼地吹打在臉上刺得他覺得像有十幾個人輪流打著他巴掌，下墜感讓他的五臟六腑像錯了位般難受，而就在他以為自己將就這樣不斷墜落直到成為一塊肉餅時，一個向上的拉力將他往天空用力扯了一下，爾後他才真正感受到高空跳傘的妙趣。

降落傘打開後墜落感變得不再強烈，連吹在身上的風都變得柔和許多，他感覺自己像是飄浮於一片倒置的海水，黃土與帶著喧囂的市景如羽毛般一搖一擺地輕輕落在自己身上，時而又覺得自己像隻飛翔中的白頭海鵰，坐擁腹下繁華，廣袤天空任己飛翔。

就在他享受著這高空中獨有的片刻寧靜時，另一隻白頭海鵰飛到了他面前。

護目鏡讓姜丹尼爾看不清邕聖祐此時的表情，但見他明顯比在飛機上放鬆許多，便開心地朝他豎起了大拇指。

想到眼前這人就是讓他一大早來這受罪的罪魁禍首，邕聖祐忍無可忍回他了根中指。

姜丹尼爾笑得樂不可支。

「抱歉，我昨天應該說得清楚一點。」回到基地後，見邕聖祐臉色蒼白，姜丹尼爾讓他先坐著休息下，自己便跑去買了兩瓶礦泉水，將手中其中一瓶遞給邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾坐到了長椅的另一邊，「跳傘的事。好讓你有個心理準備。」

白著一張臉，邕聖祐擰開瓶蓋，灌了半瓶水後斜覷了旁邊的姜丹尼爾一眼。「你昨天又是什麼時候提過了？」

睜著一雙無辜的眼睛，姜丹尼爾說道：「那件飛行員外套…」

「啊…原來如此…」媽的，攤上了個奇葩，這人怕不是個天才就是個傻子。邕聖祐突然很想回到昨天將準備出門的自己一拳打暈。深吸幾口氣，用最後殘存的一絲交際花專業素養，他努力擠出了個微笑。「…別介意，這不怪你。」怪誰？！

「你確定？」見邕聖祐笑得扭曲，姜丹尼爾只覺得十分有趣，「但剛剛你在上面可不是這麼說的。」

知道姜丹尼爾說的是比中指那件事，邕聖祐臉上好不容易擠出來的笑容瞬間有些僵硬，他尷尬地低下頭，想了想後，他手放胸口貌似謙沖地對姜丹尼爾點點頭，「那是…我一時失態…」

看著邕聖祐用力到青筋直冒才堪堪管理出來的表情，姜丹尼爾終於忍不住大笑了起來。從前，他只看過遠遠望去像尊精緻雕像的邕聖祐，那張美麗的臉孔從來都只有從容優雅的微笑，面對任何人都是進退得宜的態度與話語，充滿餘裕的模樣吸引了無數尋芳客，但愛上的終歸是他華麗卻虛無飄渺的表象。

真正的邕聖祐比那個雕著玫瑰、月桂與一切美好事物的軀殼還要來得更為閃閃動人，而他想要的，絕對不單是那個鑲金空殼。他畢竟是個貪心的賭徒。

姜丹尼爾沒想過的是，面對邕聖祐，自己竟成了個永不知滿足的人。

「…你笑什麼？」

擦掉眼角的淚花，姜丹尼爾弓起身，靠在大腿上的手支著腦袋，從旁由下朝上地看向了身邊的邕聖祐。「你可以放鬆一點。」見他仍一臉疑惑地看著自己，姜丹尼爾又道：「在我面前，你可以做你自己。」

邕聖祐楞了。

做自己？他早已忘記自己是個什麼模樣。

生活讓他必須學會扮演各式各樣的角色，溫順的、甜美的、冷漠的、幽默的，他戴過各種款式的面具，穿過各類花色的戲服，早已迷失在不停換裝的世界裡，連最初的那個自己被丟在了哪裡都不記得，又何來的做自己？

更何況，沒有一個人會付錢去看人性赤裸的本質。

本質無法衡量，赤裸過於醜陋。

而姜丹尼爾終究太過天真。

從未體會過世間冷暖的富家公子竟告訴一個被生活壓得必須賣笑才得以生存的交際花做自己，何等諷刺又是何等可笑。

看著面前眼角帶笑的姜丹尼爾，想到他內心一定以為自己會因為這句做自己而高興得望乎所以，邕聖祐就一陣反胃，但姜丹尼爾這麼要求，他便不得不從。

為了生存，他也只能拿起畫筆，按照姜丹尼爾喜歡的輪廓，畫一個名為自己的面具。

「我知道了。」勾起嘴角，看著正喝著礦泉水的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐道：「你想要的是個炮友。」

「噗…咳！咳！咳…」姜丹尼爾自認他們剛剛的談話十分純潔健康，完全無法理解為何邕聖祐會從談話間得到這種結論，縱然他一開始接近邕聖祐的動機的確不純，但最後他想得到的可不是這種關係。再說，他一個性冷淡的竟然會有跟『炮友』這兩個字掛勾的一天，姜丹尼爾今天算長見識了。

見姜丹尼爾用力槌打著胸口、臉色漲紅的痛苦模樣，邕聖祐拍了拍姜丹尼爾的背，「別介意，這沒什麼的。」

「不是，我說為什麼…」

「通常大家都喜歡有些設定，既然你說要做自己，不是炮友是什麼？」

邕聖祐說得理所當然，姜丹尼爾卻聽得滿臉問號，一來他無法掌握兩者間的關係性，這套大概僅屬於包養界的迴歸模型對他來說太過獨創新穎，他需要點時間消化；再來，設定又是怎麼回事？

姜丹尼爾無論如何想像，都只想得到以前為了確認自己性冷淡而看的那些小黃片。偷偷打量身邊安靜喝著水的邕聖祐，帥氣精緻的側臉讓他完全無法將之與片裡那些嬌喘呻吟的女優有所連結，奈不住內心的好奇，嚥了嚥口水，姜丹尼爾有些猶豫地開口：「以前…咳咳…我是說，你以前認識的人，都喜歡什麼樣子的？」

只見邕聖祐聳聳肩，像是在談論天氣般，他蠻不在乎地說：「女人嘛，年紀大點的喜歡可愛弟弟系，年紀輕點的喜歡溫柔紳士型。男人的話…」轉頭看向聽得認真的姜丹尼爾，瞇起雙眼，邕聖祐給了個曖昧的笑，「花樣就多了。」

邕聖祐說得隱晦，姜丹尼爾腦中不禁浮想連篇，一張臉又熱又紅，惹得邕聖祐一個忍俊不住，笑得整個基地都是他爽朗的笑聲。邕聖祐直笑他比外表看上去來得純情，姜丹尼爾委屈地嘟起嘴，心想自己還是個黃花大閨男當然青澀又純情，但見他調侃得開心，也沒再跟他計較。

回市區的路上，為了打扮而起了個大早的邕聖祐難敵睡意，靠在車窗上就這麼睡著了，見旁邊那顆毛茸茸的黑色腦袋在車窗上跟著路面的顛跛一下又一下地撞在窗角，姜丹尼爾小心翼翼地坐過去後，將手掌插進了邕聖祐頭與車窗的縫隙間。

只要微微傾身，姜丹尼爾便能將身形瘦削的邕聖祐擁入懷中。褪去武裝，邕聖祐熟睡時那毫無防備的樣子讓二十初頭少年的純真與稚嫩重新回到臉上，他的睫毛很長，在窗外太陽的照射下，纖長濃密的睫毛在他白皙的臉頰上映出一道陰影，柔和了他深邃鋒利的五官，看著隨著呼吸而微微上下起伏的睫毛，鬼使神差地，姜丹尼爾伸出手指碰了上去。

癢癢的。心也是。

被細緻柔軟的羽毛刮搔而過的心癢難耐，帶著在冬日被窩裡被幸福與溫暖籠罩的窒息感，還有從強烈震顫的心頭湧上鼻尖的，那股莫名想哭的情緒，僅僅是一個畫面、一個碰觸，姜丹尼爾在這瞬間卻感受到了前所未有的情感。

他是個科學家，一直以來，他所堅信的是能經得起反覆驗證的真實，對所有的虛無飄渺嗤之以鼻並極力尋求解釋，但此時此刻，他卻覺得過去的自己錯得離譜。在這之前，他以為自己要的不過就是一時肉體上的歡愉，圖的只是感受這世上多數人都感受過的，高潮過後的帳然若失，如能同時欣賞邕聖祐這個人有趣詼諧的本質，那是錦上添花再好不過。

但那是他尚對這種感覺一無所知的時候。

如若這世上真有所謂的靈魂，所謂丟失的另一半，那麼，姜丹尼爾覺得他找到了。在這沒有盡頭的美洲荒漠中央，在這充滿物質的拉斯維加斯中，這個下午，這個人身上。

他找到了他靈魂缺失的那一半。

心動總是來得毫無預兆，蠻橫霸道，不可理喻。在這個他一手構築的賭桌上，他被自己的心倒打一耙，打得他措手不及，但骰子已然丟出，賭局已然開場，想喊停，卻是來不及了。

收回手，看著邕聖祐沈睡的側臉，姜丹尼爾第一次感到不知所措。

金錢、身體，只要邕聖祐開口，他都可以眼睛也不眨地交付出去，但他的心，他卻是一點準備也沒有。他曾以為這場賭局只是他與命運的交鋒，卻忘了作為報酬的邕聖祐也是一個活生生的人，有靈魂、有情感；有血有肉、有喜有悲。心是他手中緊握的最後一枚籌碼，如若他將自己的真心也作為籌碼放在賭桌上，倘若他贏了，誰都不能保證他能得到邕聖祐的心，而倘若最後他輸了，那他便真的一無所有。

這場賭局逐漸失控，他的所有如今皆握在作為莊家的命運手裡，而這次，沒有人有最佳解。

車子停在姜丹尼爾下榻的酒店時已過晚餐時間。心情低落，姜丹尼爾並沒有邀請邕聖祐與他一起共進晚餐，而邕聖祐身體疲乏，手上又有Anita那張黑卡，便也對蹭這頓飯興趣缺缺，但興許是就此告別會顯得過於無情，兩人站在酒店大門前相對無言竟也沒人先轉身離去，受不了這種沉默，邕聖祐想起自己對姜丹尼爾還是有點責任要負，尷尬地笑了笑後便說：「不如…我跟你一起上去吧。」

「什麼？」正沉浸在自己的世界裡，姜丹尼爾對著邕聖祐朝上指著的手指露出不解的神情。

「今天的份…」不曉得該如何開口，邕聖祐委婉地說。

看著他為難中帶點害羞的模樣，姜丹尼爾心念一動，手一伸便抓住邕聖祐纖細的手腕，朝自己拉近後一手捧起邕聖祐的臉頰就這麼直接吻了上去。突如其來的吻並沒有過於深入，邕聖祐還未從驚訝中緩過來，姜丹尼爾便早已放開了他。

「今天就先這樣吧。」只聽見姜丹尼爾這麼說道，臉上的笑容卻是有些勉強。

讀不懂姜丹尼爾臉上的表情意味著什麼，看著他逐漸遠去的背影，邕聖祐摸了摸自己的唇。上頭留有的，僅是自己的體溫。但明明是像場意外般的親吻，為何配上姜丹尼爾看著自己的眼神後，就這麼讓他在意呢？

放下唇上的手指，邕聖祐不再深究，也不敢再深究。

愛情從來都是有錢人的玩意兒。

而他，只是個販賣愛情的人。


	4. 第四章

邕聖祐不得不承認姜丹尼爾是個很會玩的人。

像發了毒誓要玩遍拉斯維加斯所有可以進行的活動般，這三天，姜丹尼爾拉著他從一般觀光行程如逛街、賞景、看秀，到獨木舟、賽車等少見的戶外活動，除了姜丹尼爾表示沒有興趣的賭博，幾乎全都帶著他做了遍，中間要不是邕聖祐極力反對，姜丹尼爾甚至還打算帶他去高空彈跳。

任人生際遇如何坎坷，邕聖祐還是很珍惜生命的。

當然，陪著姜丹尼爾東奔西跑，邕聖祐得到的並不只有逐漸積累的黑色素與乳酸，衣服、鞋子、包包、手錶，姜丹尼爾都一樣不落地給他買齊了，同時也給他自己各買了一套，硬是要跟邕聖祐湊著穿情侶裝。身為乙方，邕聖祐也只能由著他。

但總覺得哪裡怪怪的。邕聖祐心想。明明這幾天的活動都非常正常，該玩的玩，該吃的吃，該撈的油水也全都撈了，但他就是覺得少了什麼，反覆思索了下，他才終於找到讓自己如此焦躁不安的癥結點。

這個甲方太好伺候了。

除了第一天晚上那個稱不上吻的吻，撇除不小心與危機時刻的必要碰觸，姜丹尼爾基本上沒再碰過他一根汗毛。換作以前，哪個金主不是一天就做完全套，就是再害羞靦腆、再體力不濟的，也都會跟他拉拉小手、親親小嘴什麼的，哪個會像姜丹尼爾連房間都不准進、拍個自拍還自帶紳士手的？虧姜丹尼爾還是個四肢健全、年輕氣盛的男大生。

真是越想越詭異。邕聖祐怎麼琢磨都無法參透姜丹尼爾至今都還不要求上床的理由到底是源自於對方的清新寡欲，還是自己的魅力不足。當然，他堅信真相屬於前者的成份遠大於後者。

話又說回來，若姜丹尼爾是以前舊金主的那些類型，邕聖祐早就樂得輕鬆，甚至額首稱慶地覺得自己占到了個大便宜，也不會一個人在床上抱著棉被滾來滾去庸人自擾了。

回想起第一天見到姜丹尼爾的情景，那精壯緊實的腰腹上有幾塊腹肌到現在他都還數得出來，而每天看著一雙肌肉勃發的長腿與堅硬結實的屁股在自己面前晃來晃去，完美身材的主人卻總是只衝著他傻笑什麼都不做，這種看得到吃不到的痛苦讓身為雙性戀的邕聖祐第一次深深覺得自己當交際花是種折磨。

不能說邕聖祐肉慾，他也是個年輕男人，有男性正常生理需求，如果做交際花做到還要自己回家DIY的份上，到底是他侮辱人還是人家侮辱他呢？

憋屈。太他媽憋屈了。

看著手機裡這幾天兩人在各個旅遊景點拍的合照，照片裡眼角帶顆芝麻粒的陽光大男孩正對著自己甜笑得連眼睛都快不見，再想想姜丹尼爾曾對他說過的那些話及之前談到性愛話題時他羞赧受驚的模樣，邕聖祐突然有個想法。

難道他是個bottom？

一瞬間，邕聖祐只覺得一切茅塞頓開、豁然開朗，彷彿同時解開了亞特蘭蒂斯文明、尼斯湖水怪及月球外星人三項存在問題般自傲與痛快，只想為自己激情鼓掌。

一切都說得通了。酒吧裡的曖昧、只多不少的給予、男大生少見的純情、被動的肢體接觸全都有了合理的解釋。

姜丹尼爾是個bottom。

那個姜丹尼爾竟然是個bottom！

邕聖祐獨自一人在酒店房間裡笑得滿地打滾。

擦擦眼角被大笑逼出的淚水，邕聖祐爬回被他弄得一團亂的大床，打開電腦，他拿出Anita的黑卡，火速預訂了一間姜丹尼爾下榻飯店的頂級套房。看著手機裡姜丹尼爾剛傳來的明天預定行程，既然他的年輕金主是個純情小零號，基於交際花的職業道德，邕聖祐覺得自己有必要改變對策，主動出擊。

舔舔嘴，勾起嘴角，邕聖祐人生中第一次對明天有了期待。

姜丹尼爾總覺得今天的邕聖祐不太一樣。

並非外觀有所變化──基本上他還是遵照了兩人間的情侶裝約定穿著相互搭配的襯衫──而是整體氛圍有些改變。若說前幾天的邕聖祐是幽默風趣翩翩佳公子，那麼今天的邕聖祐大概是賀爾蒙漏液發電廠小開，全身上下都散發著強烈的雄性氣息，惹得每個經過他們身邊的女性都頻頻回頭尋找氣味的源頭，拉斯維加斯大道上的精品街瞬間成為猛獸相互競爭的叢林獵場，而身在這個獵場的正中央，姜丹尼爾覺得自己隨時都有被身旁那個最難以被馴服的男人啃噬殆盡的可能。

尤其是在他不停用手撫摸自己腰側的現在。

「想要嗎？」

「什麼？」現在？在這裡？這麼突然？正被自己腰上那只爪子撩得心神不寧，姜丹尼爾一聽邕聖祐用溫柔中帶點上揚的語氣問自己想不想要，整個人便像觸電般緊張地看向邕聖祐，連回話的聲音都不自覺地顫抖。

被姜丹尼爾一臉警戒地看著，邕聖祐好笑地問：「你在緊張什麼？我說酒。丹尼爾，你想喝一杯嗎？」

視線從邕聖祐因全部露出的光潔額頭而顯得格外帥氣的臉上移開，姜丹尼爾這才發現兩人現正站在一間夜店門前，吵雜的人聲與打著重低音節拍的電子音樂從店面深處源源不絕地傳來，像另一個世界鑲嵌在人行道邊的出入口，透著一股超現實主義的氣味。

「不如我們進去吧？」說著，邕聖祐移開原先放在姜丹尼爾腰上的手，用力捏了捏姜丹尼爾的肩頸，「你看起來很需要放鬆一下。」不輕不重地按摩了幾下姜丹尼爾因敏感而僵硬的肌肉，邕聖祐似笑非笑地看了他一眼後就自顧自地推開夜店的大門。緩緩他那被邕聖祐這裡摸摸那裏捏捏後變得無比忐忑的心神，姜丹尼爾別無選擇只能快步跟上。

或許邕聖祐說得對，他的確需要放鬆一下。

但絕對不是以這樣的方式。

看著因為擁擠的人潮而緊緊貼在他面前的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾已經分辨不出胸腔裡正大聲鼓動的心臟究竟是因為震耳欲聾的音樂還是邕聖祐吐在自己面前的鼻息。

自從那天無意間發現邕聖祐對自己的吸引力早已遠遠超過外表與肉體後，姜丹尼爾對與邕聖祐間的肢體碰觸便變得十分小心翼翼，畢竟當每一個細胞相互碰撞之際，他的心臟都會產生劇烈的心律不整，為了防止自己心臟爆裂而亡，除非必要，他能離邕聖祐多遠就多遠，大概也是這個緣故，幾天下來，姜丹尼爾累積了不少壓力。

無論是心理還是生理。

不能碰卻想碰，想碰可是又不能碰，明明連嚐都沒嚐過，這種類似上了癮後的戒斷症狀卻讓姜丹尼爾白日裡見到邕聖祐就神經緊繃，而兩人分手後的夜晚，全然放鬆的神經便將一天累積的精神壓力一次性地灌入他無辜的下身，同時他一項自傲的超群記憶力便會推波助瀾地在他腦內不停回放白天邕聖祐不經意間露出的每一吋肌膚。

他和邕聖祐沒上過一次床，卻早已做愛無數次。

這種在狂放與拘謹間的來回擺盪深深折磨著姜丹尼爾的身與心，或許只有不再看到那張臉才能有逃離的一天，無奈人性本賤，折磨歸折磨，姜丹尼爾痛並快樂著。

「抱歉，」看著距離自己不到幾公分的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐尷尬地笑了笑，「我沒想到人會這麼多。」

「…別介意。」

姜丹尼爾根本無暇在意這裡的人是多是少，他只覺得自己熱得慌，艱難地抬起手，他撩了撩領口，熱氣卻始終聚集在他臉上，站在如此貼近的位置，邕聖祐一低頭就能看見姜丹尼爾撩起的領口內一望無際的丘壑起伏，瞄了眼滿臉通紅的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐對昨晚自己推敲出的結論又更確信幾分。

「到吧台那裡吧，人這麼多，喝一杯就回去？」邕聖祐提議道。

姜丹尼爾覺得如果再繼續跟邕聖祐維持這個姿勢，自己會做出什麼事情連他自己都不知道，趕緊點點頭，跟著邕聖祐鑽出夜店舞池坐到了吧台邊。邕聖祐為兩人各點了兩杯調酒，酒一上來，姜丹尼爾眉頭一皺，立刻發現案情並不單純。

看著檯面上盛裝著檸檬色調酒的雞尾酒杯，曾在夜店吧台打過工的姜丹尼爾一眼便認出那杯酒的名稱。

Between the sheets，床笫之間。

除了光是聽上去便曖昧不已的名稱外，也是杯著名的失身酒。

再看看邕聖祐為他自己點的調酒，同樣黃橙橙的顏色，名字卻是Screwdriver。

有意思。

被邕聖祐今天一反常態的氛圍所震懾，姜丹尼爾幾乎都忘了一件重要的事情：這是個人吃人的世界。你不吃人，就等著被人吃。

見邕聖祐一雙眼睛泛著精光，姜丹尼爾覺得自己今晚切身體會了一場弱肉強食的殘酷，就在他正因為一個悸動而猶豫不決的時候，早有人背地裡盤算著要怎麼將他連皮帶骨地拆吃入腹。

非常有意思。

他以為今天在自己面前上演的只是一場邕聖祐單方面的狩獵，卻忘了自己早在裡頭扮演了一個至關重要的角色。叢林中的狩獵可不只存在於猛獸之間。若邕聖祐是這個叢林獵場中的王者，那麼，站在這隻披覆著黑色柔軟皮毛的大型貓科動物身旁的自己，便是狩獵王者的獵人。面對獵物的挑釁，獵人沒有不舉槍威嚇的道理。

看向衝著自己勾著嘴角笑得曖昧的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾也回以一個了然的微笑，心裡有了今天就把對方辦了的決心。

邕聖祐深知他會讀懂自己的暗示，卻還不曉得姜丹尼爾心中所想的與自己天差地遠，手支著頭，他笑看著姜丹尼爾從皮夾裡掏出信用卡。「如何？這杯酒點得還行嗎？」

「很好，非常合我的胃口。」簽著帳單，面帶微笑，姜丹尼爾頭也沒抬地說。

「那就好，」見姜丹尼爾收起簽帳本上的信用卡，邕聖祐掏出口袋裡早上預先從櫃檯拿來的房卡，將之放在檯面上後一手推向了他，「因為我有點醉了。」

看了眼檯面上一口未動的兩杯調酒，接過面前的房卡，姜丹尼爾將之放在西裝外套胸前的口袋中。

「那我們最好趕快回去。」

邕聖祐預訂的套房在頂層，恰好就在姜丹尼爾房間的隔壁。經過那間現正作為運營中心的房間，即使外表毫無異樣，意識到邕聖祐正步步接近真相的核心，姜丹尼爾還是不由得一陣緊張，心虛地看了眼房間門牌，他走向邕聖祐訂的隔壁房，滴地一聲刷過了房卡。

房間燈光乍現的剎那，一道黑影撲面而來。

帶上房門的瞬間，邕聖祐一把將姜丹尼爾推到門邊，欺身而上後二話不說就吻了上去。不若自己的薄唇，姜丹尼爾的唇厚薄適中，較上唇微厚的下唇便於啃咬，軟中帶韌的觸感更是讓他流連不已，但邕聖祐想要更多。他想要品嚐姜丹尼爾這張總讓自己咬牙切齒的嘴究竟是個什麼滋味。

軟舌撬開姜丹尼爾的唇瓣，在對方毫無防守意識的情況下，輕而易舉地便深入了敵方陣營，邕聖祐的舌頭十分靈活，姜丹尼爾能感受到當自己與之糾纏時從舌下傳來的陣陣酥麻，時不時被舔弄的口腔上壁與牙床讓他頭皮發麻，而因相互糾纏而逐漸減少的空氣更讓他感到暈眩，兩人的鼻息此起彼落地噴灑在對方臉上，直到透明的津液從兩人交疊的唇間滑落，邕聖祐才停止這個濕熱的長吻，緩緩從姜丹尼爾口中退出。

看著從自己嘴裡被邕聖祐舌尖帶出的透明絲線，姜丹尼爾渾身燥熱了起來，一陣熱流朝下腹湧去，熟悉的悶脹感襲上心頭，竟是就這麼硬了。

感受到大腿間的硬物，邕聖祐輕笑了幾聲。「寶貝真是敏感。」

被邕聖祐這般用言語輕薄，姜丹尼爾也不氣惱，反而斂起眉眼湊近邕聖祐唇邊輕聲說道：「我是第一次。」

男人對『第一次』總有種說不清道不明的嚮往與追捧，像是聖誕節清晨的禮物，明明早已知道內容物，卻還是能勾起些許緊張與期待，又像是遊戲裡的角色扮演，象徵著全然的支配與擁有。

邕聖祐自然也不例外。

姜丹尼爾無論身材或是長相都屬於上上乘，本來就是個尤物，若再加上是初夜，更是讓人興奮得不能自己，邕聖祐心下一激動，捧著姜丹尼爾的臉蛋就朝他嘴唇親了好幾口。

「放心吧寶貝，交給我。」沉迷地看著姜丹尼爾那雙因微微下垂而格外惹人憐愛的眼睛，邕聖祐勾了勾嘴角，「我技巧很好的。」說著，他脫下姜丹尼爾的西裝外套，一顆顆地解開了姜丹尼爾身上的襯衫扣子，像摸著易碎品般，他將手覆上了眼前那練得恰到好處的精壯上身，手上冰涼的溫度惹得姜丹尼爾同時嘶地倒抽了口氣。

因情慾而微微泛紅的勻稱胸肌隨著姜丹尼爾的呼吸上下起伏，邕聖祐能感受到那胸肌下正劇烈跳動著的心臟，順著腰側細緻平滑的肌膚往下，緊實的六塊腹肌紋理分明，陷在肌肉與肌肉間溝壑的手指甚至能感受到姜丹尼爾肌膚底下血液的流湧，近乎迷戀地，邕聖祐舔上姜丹尼爾結實的腹肌，手則延著兩側人魚線逐漸向下摸去，解開皮帶，在沿途留下一道曖昧色情的水光後，他叼起拉鍊頭，微仰起頭看了姜丹尼爾一眼後便蹲低身子，用潔白的牙齒拉下了姜丹尼爾褲襠處的拉鍊。

巨獸蟄伏的那處早已熱氣蒸騰。

姜丹尼爾極欲自深色平口內褲下衝出的分身尺寸驚人，光從隆起的褲襠與撐起的高度，邕聖祐便能大致描繪出那柱狀物的形狀與硬度，摸上帶著濕氣的布料，邕聖祐先是伸出舌頭隔著內褲舔了舔那長條型的隆起，直到布料顏色深了一階，才伸手拉下姜丹尼爾早已濕透的內褲，任由勃發的粗大分身彈到他精緻的臉上。

姜丹尼爾的性器的確如他心中所想那般壯觀。粗長的莖身、圓潤的龜頭，還有上面因為腫脹而浮起的青筋，那脹得透著紫紅色的猙獰性器讓邕聖祐看得心驚卻也同時興奮不已，伸手覆上那巨大的肉柱，舔了舔嘴，他伸出舌頭開始細細品嚐這副完美軀體的精華之處。

光是看著自己的分身在褪下內褲的那瞬間彈上邕聖祐臉頰的畫面，姜丹尼爾就覺得自己要射了。只見邕聖祐雙手扶著他的巨物，先是用舌頭試探性地舔了舔早已滲著汁水的龜頭，爾後側過臉，直接舔上了肉柱與兩個囊袋的相連處，再由下至上接連不斷地一路舔到莖身前端。如此敏感而羞恥的部位被柔軟濕潤的舌頭侵犯讓姜丹尼爾忍不住粗喘了口氣，他抓上邕聖祐的頭髮，見他埋首於自己腿間，忍不住體內惡趣味的因子，就朝他臉上用力頂了頂，瞬時，邕聖祐便被姜丹尼爾分身上的前列腺液及自己的口水沾得滿臉水光。稍稍移開臉頰，邕聖祐朝姜丹尼爾看了一眼，爾後半是挑釁半是報復地直接一口將手中那根巨大的柱狀物含入嘴裡。

姜丹尼爾的分身太過粗長，邕聖祐堪堪含了一半便無法繼續深入，艱難地嚥了口口水，他開始用舌頭延著柱身上的青筋仔細舔弄，並配合著吞嚥的動作，用他飽滿的臉頰肉吸著姜丹尼爾的分身。

邕聖祐的舌頭十分調皮，舔弄間總是惡作劇般地用舌尖頂著他分身上的青筋，馬眼抵在他窄熱濕潤的喉頭，隨著每一次頂弄，他都覺得自己又硬了幾分，性器脹得生疼，邕聖祐的嘴裡又濕又熱，從未與人口交過的姜丹尼爾哪裡有過這種銷魂體驗，邕聖祐因為自己的粗大分身而隆起的臉頰，還有上頭被自己體液沾濕的三顆小痣皆看起來淫穢無比，加上吸吮時發出的嘖嘖聲，在觸覺、視覺、聽覺的三重刺激下，姜丹尼爾腦門一熱，一陣電流竄過，一時沒忍住就這麼射了出來。

正好吐出嘴中的巨物，姜丹尼爾毫無預警的高潮讓滾燙白濁的精液全射在了邕聖祐臉上，任是幫人口交無數次的邕聖祐也被這突如其來的顏射弄得一臉吃驚。

「對、對不起！」見自己射出的精液弄得邕聖祐滿臉都是白濁的液體，有些甚至沾到了他烏溜溜的頭髮上，姜丹尼爾趕忙道歉，但只有他心裡知道，看到那張美麗臉龐沾著自己的東西，內心那份難以言喻的興奮與玷污美好事物時那股扭曲的成就感實際上遠遠大於歉意。

「第一次，哼？」伸出手指將姜丹尼爾射到他睫毛上的精液揭去，邕聖祐難以形容現在是什麼心情，只不鹹不淡地問了句，「你說的第一次，是哪裡的第一次？」

都是。

靠在門邊，看著邕聖祐站起身用那雙秀氣的手慢慢擦拭掉臉上的濃稠白液，剛高潮過後的姜丹尼爾瞬間又覺得下身微硬，一把拉過邕聖祐的手臂，也不在意那張嘴剛剛才舔弄過自己的性器，張口就含上了邕聖祐的唇瓣，濃烈的雄性麝香隨之撲鼻而來，撫上臉頰，他幫邕聖祐沾去頰側最後一點精斑後將舌頭深入了邕聖祐的嘴裡，重新將方才那股濕熱用身體另一個部位體會了遍。

放任姜丹尼爾的軟舌在自己嘴裡不斷攪弄，再次感受到腿間的硬物感，邕聖祐抬了抬嘴角，兩舌交纏之際伸手就往姜丹尼爾的下身摸去，手指剛套上那根熟悉的粗硬物事，臀部卻突然傳來了被大力揉捏抓掐的觸感。

「知道你技術好，」放開邕聖祐的嘴唇，將下身朝前方的大腿根部頂了頂，兩手抓著邕聖祐飽滿的臀肉，勾起唇，姜丹尼爾沉著聲看著那雙濕潤的眼睛說道：「所以別弄疼自己了，嗯？」

被這般褻玩似地提著臀部，看了姜丹尼爾一眼，邕聖祐推開他走向套房深處的臥室，知道姜丹尼爾正邊脫著衣服邊跟著自己，拿起床頭飯店人員幫他準備好的潤滑液與兩個保險套，邕聖祐頭也不回地將其中一個套子向後遞給姜丹尼爾。

「怎麼戴套應該不需要我教你吧，小處男？」

並不在意邕聖祐對自己的戲稱，撕開包裝，姜丹尼爾駕輕就熟地為自己的分身戴好套子後就爬到了床上，靠在床頭，見邕聖祐手腳麻利地解著襯衫上的扣子，姜丹尼爾只好出聲提醒道：「脫慢點，」對上邕聖祐直視而來的眼神，他無辜地眨了眨眼睛，「這是我的第一次，記得嗎？」

本該享用大餐的人卻突然變成被享用的佳餚讓邕聖祐本就無語到了極點，聽到姜丹尼爾特別強調自己是第一次，看在錢的份上，邕聖祐癟起嘴，再不情願也只得放慢手上脫衣的動作。一顆顆解開鈕釦，他緩緩拉下身上的黑色襯衫，飯店空調吹得他起了一身雞皮疙瘩，但與之相比讓他更難受的卻是從床上傳來的火熱視線。

像忍著多天飢餓的獅子在看一塊肥美多汁的牛排，姜丹尼爾繃著一張臉緊緊盯著邕聖祐，一雙眼睛連眨都沒眨。只見邕聖祐用那張帶著不甘表情的微紅小臉像個脫衣舞孃般為自己一件件脫下身上的衣物，白皙纖瘦的軀體就這樣一點點暴露在空氣中，他身形雖瘦削，但該有肉的部位卻一個不落，線條流暢的手臂、白皙光潔的胸部，輕薄的肌肉披覆在他平坦的腹部，看上去有力卻柔軟，而當他褪下那件黑色三角內褲時，同主人般秀氣修長的分身一躍而出，黑色恥毛下的半勃性器隨著動作微微晃動，看上去調皮卻又惹人憐愛。看著這僅聽得見自己心跳聲的香豔畫面，猩紅的慾望在姜丹尼爾逐漸深沈的眼底蔓延，只有不斷上下滾動的喉結及從額上滴下的汗水出賣他的隱忍。

看出姜丹尼爾忍得辛苦，早已褪下所有衣物、全身赤裸的邕聖祐拿著潤滑液也爬上了床，雙膝大張地跪在潔白的床單上，擠了滿手潤滑液，看著姜丹尼爾的臉，在為自己套上保險套後，他右手摸上自己的性器，左手則往後穴探去，舔舔嘴後就這麼前後開攻了起來。許久沒用過的後穴有些乾澀，邕聖祐先試著伸了食指進去，繞著肛口按摩一圈後才慢慢擠入中指，但兩指的寬度遠遠不夠，為了緩和後穴被插入的不適，他套弄起前面的分身，被情慾包裹著的瞬間，他閉上眼緩緩動起了後穴中的兩根手指，一邊抽插著後穴一邊撸著性器，就像是自己正操幹著自己，這種違反認知的性愛讓他覺得淫蕩羞恥卻又無比愉悅，隨著穴內指數一根一根地增加，邕聖祐手上套弄的動作便越來越大力，就像自己真的破入了身後那逼仄的小口，在濕熱的腸道中來回抽插一樣。

「唔嗯…嗯啊…」

聽著邕聖祐自瀆所發出的呻吟聲，姜丹尼爾覺得自己要瘋了。從邕聖祐潔白的大腿間，他能看到那時隱時現的手指正肆意侵犯著自己求而不得的部位，而面前邕聖祐那勃發的性器也正被拽在它主人的手中，隨著那幾根鳩佔鵲巢的手指前後套弄，看著邕聖祐緊閉雙眼、小口微張、一臉沉迷地操弄著自己，姜丹尼爾忍得太陽穴青筋直冒卻無處可發洩，一氣之下便用力掐了邕聖祐大腿一把。

被掐得驚叫一聲，見姜丹尼爾滿面情潮地瞪著自己，邕聖祐勾了勾嘴角。「哈啊…怎麼，沒看過男人自慰嗎？」

還真沒看過。忍著被忽略的怒意，姜丹尼爾一把將邕聖祐抓了過來，讓他跪趴在自己的身上。「…快點，不是要破我的處嗎？」

邕聖祐笑得嫣然，「別著急，小處男。」說著，他一手扶在姜丹尼爾的寬肩上，一手掰著臀瓣將被自己玩得濕潤柔軟的穴口抵在姜丹尼爾同樣濕滑的龜頭上，微微擺動著腰就這麼前後磨蹭起來。「可以嗎？就這麼把第一次給了我？」

可以可以可以！要什麼全都拿去吧！只要讓我趕快進去！姜丹尼爾在內心咆嘯著。見邕聖祐明顯是在作弄自己，兩手抓起邕聖祐的腰側，姜丹尼爾一個用力就翻身將邕聖祐壓在身下，沒等邕聖祐反應過來，腰一挺就這麼直直插了進去。

「啊嗯…！」好大！被姜丹尼爾毫無預警地猛力插入，即便已經做過充分潤滑，邕聖祐仍被姜丹尼爾巨大的性器捅得兩眼發黑，明明剛剛才洩過一次，那肉柱卻滾燙堅挺依舊，甚至有過之而無不及，而姜丹尼爾這麼猛烈的挺入，那莖身竟堪堪只進入了三分之一，讓邕聖祐不禁開始感到有些害怕。

「你的廢話太多了。」親了親邕聖祐因情慾而泛紅的眼角，姜丹尼爾溫柔地撥動著他額上散落的髮絲，胯下卻仍無情地朝裡挺進。

艱難地含著姜丹尼爾的性器，邕聖祐試圖讓自己放鬆卻毫無效果，姜丹尼爾沒有經驗，只是一個勁地想擠進他的後穴，讓他疼得難受，抓著枕套，他有些可憐地道：「唔嗯…等、等等…別…太、太大了…」

「呵呵…這種的倒可以多說一點。」看著平時總帶股傲氣的邕聖祐此時正被自己壓在身下，皺著鼻頭眼含淚光，可愛又可憐地輕輕呻吟著，心動之際，他一個用力將自己的分身整根沒入邕聖祐那緊致的後庭裡，順勢欺下身將邕聖祐的喊叫全吞進了嘴了。

再一次被姜丹尼爾這般大力挺進，邕聖祐只覺得自己的腸道已經被姜丹尼爾可觀的性器填得嚴嚴實實，完全成了姜丹尼爾那肉柱的形狀，在姜丹尼爾放開他唇瓣的下一秒，他喘著氣正想叫姜丹尼爾讓他先緩緩，後穴在一陣空虛後卻又是一陣猛力的頂撞。

「啊、啊嗯！哈啊…唔不、哈嗯…」

姜丹尼爾幾乎不讓他有任何喘息機會，在那甬道裡開拓一方天地後，隨即開始挺腰進行猛烈攻擊，邕聖祐被撞得身體不停上下晃動，頭頂到床頭連脖子都歪了姜丹尼爾卻還是一個勁地頂弄，操幹得他只能發出破碎的呻吟聲。

姜丹尼爾知道自己應該溫柔，但他就是忍不住，他從不曉得做愛是如此美好，邕聖祐又窄又熱的腸道緊緊吸著自己，像是要把他整個人都吞進去般，而他就如同一個在茫茫大海中失去羅盤的水手，僅能跟著人魚淫蕩甜美呻吟的導引，依靠著這由人魚所造的海流航行。一手套弄著邕聖祐的性器，姜丹尼爾抓上邕聖祐的胸部，貧瘠的胸膛在情慾下泛著粉色，輕輕一掐便是一道紅痕，他揪起胸上的紅點，毫不留情地開始搓揉，惹得邕聖祐又是一陣哭喊，像是安撫哭鬧的孩子般，姜丹尼爾俯下身去含住被自己玩弄得硬挺的肉粒，一陣吸吮後又朝另一側的乳頭親去，沿途留下了深淺不一的吻痕與抓痕。

邕聖祐從未被這般玩弄過，姜丹尼爾就像個剛拿到新玩具的孩子，什麼都要摸一摸、玩一玩才肯罷手，弄得他慾火焚身，體內橫衝直撞的肉棒卻總頂不到那關鍵的一處，靠山山倒，靠人人跑，還是靠自己最實在，難耐地咬了咬唇，邕聖祐在姜丹尼爾猛力抽插之際開始自己擺動起腰肢，皇天不復苦心人，終於在姜丹尼爾又一次的狠力撞擊下讓他幹到了自己最舒爽的一處。

「哈嗯…！」

被邕聖祐突然拔高的甜膩叫床聲驚得一愣，姜丹尼爾停下動作看了被頂得痴態盡顯的邕聖祐一眼，這才知道剛剛自己這是頂到了邕聖祐的敏感點，隨後便提槍猛烈朝那一點進攻。姜丹尼爾學得很快，幾乎每一下都精準地頂在那點上，終於從這場教學性愛中嚐到甜頭，邕聖祐雙腿大開讓姜丹尼爾能更輕易地進到最深處，同時一下一下地收縮著腸道來配合姜丹尼爾九淺一深的抽插，「哈嗯、啊、啊嗯…好大！唔、太、太深了…哈、哈嗯…好棒、再用力點…！」

耳裡聽著邕聖祐鼓勵性的淫叫，眼前是那放任他在自己身上開疆拓土的美麗軀體，下身又幹著那吸著他肉棒同時不斷收緊的小穴，姜丹尼爾眼冒血絲地看著不停在眼前晃動的邕聖祐，覺得自己真是愛上了個欠幹的貨色，一想到他可能在別的男人身下也是這般淫蕩地扭著腰肢不停索求，心下一狠便抽出埋在邕聖祐體內的肉棒，在邕聖祐半是痴迷半是狐疑的眼神下將分身上的保險套拔起一把丟到地上。

「等等！不能生、哈嗯…！」

還沒來得及制止，姜丹尼爾便提著被汗與前列腺液浸得水亮濕滑的性器直接一插到底。「怎麼，我是第一次，哪裡做錯了嗎？」彷彿剛才什麼事也沒發生般，姜丹尼爾又繼續他在邕聖祐體內的抽插。

「唔…哼哈…唔嗯…」手臂交疊地擋著臉，邕聖祐紅著一張臉竟連一句話都說不出口。

他從未讓人生插過。此刻邕聖祐能感覺到體內在腸道上不斷摩擦而過的性器，連上頭一條條的青筋如今他都能在腦內一一描繪，這種毫無保留、嚴絲合縫的感覺讓他覺得比過往任何一次性愛都還要來得羞恥，連帶著也說不出方才那些露骨情色的浪語。

邕聖祐擋著臉默不作聲，僅在每一下頂弄間發出微弱的哼哼聲，姜丹尼爾卻覺得比方才那些甜膩的浪啼悅耳，想到這樣的邕聖祐可能只有自己看過，心裡便更為興奮。由於生插的關係，邕聖祐一下便感覺到姜丹尼爾性器的脹大，想到自己今天一個晚上不僅莫名奇妙被以為是零號的人上，還被突如其來地生插，而在腰痠得要死的當下在自己體內馳騁的那東西竟還可以再更大，一陣悲苦瞬間湧上心頭，眼淚就這麼不爭氣地落了下來。

「嗚嗚嗚…哼嗯、哈啊…丹、丹尼爾…不、唔嗯、不要了…」

見邕聖祐哭著向自己求饒，姜丹尼爾安撫性質地撸著邕聖祐的分身後又朝前頂了頂，「寶貝，這怎麼行，我還是第一次呢…」

媽的第一次就這麼了不起嗎？！邕聖祐皺著張臉邊哭邊在心裡罵道，他無力地攀著姜丹尼爾的肩膀，身體早已被玩弄得疲憊不堪，心裡只想趕緊結束這場磨人的性事好倒頭就睡，於是他夾緊屁股，意圖透過自己的收縮讓姜丹尼爾趕緊繳械。

姜丹尼爾自然清楚邕聖祐的那些小九九，掐著邕聖祐的臀肉，他一邊加速下身的插抽，一邊大力套弄起邕聖祐的性器，就在邕聖祐於自己手掌心射精的瞬間，他隨著甬道劇烈的收縮也一同將滾燙的精液全射進了邕聖祐的體內。感受到自己被強行灌入一道燙人的液體，邕聖祐因高潮而異常敏感的身體抖了抖，意識到那是姜丹尼爾的精液，本就因情欲翻湧而潮紅的臉又更紅了些。

看著進入賢者時間而一臉迷離的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾抱起微喘著氣的他，愛不釋手地摸起了他附著一層薄汗的赤裸身軀。高潮過後的身體總是依戀他人的體溫，就在邕聖祐享受著姜丹尼爾那雙在自己身上遊走的溫暖大掌，差點就這麼舒服得睡去時，一個熟悉的硬物感卻從兩人交疊的身體間傳來。

不是吧…

只見姜丹尼爾衝著他靦腆地笑了笑，爾後親了親他臉頰上的那三顆痣。

「看啊寶貝，星星才剛升起呢。」


	5. 第五章

盯著頭頂做了間接照明的天花板，邕聖祐眨眨眼，一時之間竟想不起自己身在何處。

啊，是了，昨晚他又跟姜丹尼爾上床了。

自那一夜荒唐後──在邕聖祐心裡荒唐二字並無任何暗示意味，是實打實的荒唐──姜丹尼爾像是食髓知味般愛上了做愛的滋味，幾乎天天都纏著他滾床單，讓邕聖祐懷疑到底是自己腎虛還是姜丹尼爾體力異於常人，怎麼可以一天到晚都發情，還每次都發得如此超乎水準。

覺得額頭被瀏海掃得有點癢，邕聖祐想伸手抓抓，被窩裡的手卻痠得抬不起來，放棄似地轉過身，邕聖祐只覺得全身像散了架般，早已沒有一處是屬於自己的，飯店潔白的床單帶著他早已習慣的消毒水味，攏攏被單，他將頭埋進兩顆枕頭的縫隙間，頭髮卻掃到了一個陌生的觸感，抬頭一看，卻是披著酒店浴袍的姜丹尼爾坐在床頭，邊抽煙邊專注地看著手上的書。

姜丹尼爾的下巴很尖，為圓滑的下頷線條增添了一分凌厲，染成淺金色的頭髮將他的皮膚襯得更為白皙，褪去笑容後整個人便透著一股冷清，看上去冷漠又難以親近，高挺鼻樑上的金屬細框眼鏡折射著窗外投入的晌午陽光，卻化不了姜丹尼爾因為專心而在臉上結成的霜，仔細端詳面前那清俊認真的側臉，邕聖祐這才有了眼前男人真的是高級知識份子的實感，而昨夜在他身上馳騁低吟的野獸倒像僅屬於夜晚的幻影，成了自己的一夢春宵。

姜丹尼爾看書看得專心，根本沒注意到枕邊的視線，就在他將煙湊到嘴邊正準備吸一口時，一隻修長的手突然從旁攔截，奪走了他指間夾著的香煙。

「床上不能吸菸。」昨夜玩得過火，邕聖祐的嗓子還有些沙啞，裸著身子，他靠在枕頭上抽了口手上剛從姜丹尼爾指間搶下的香煙，胸前一片狼藉。

看著邕聖祐在面前實際演示何謂雙重標準、言行不一，姜丹尼爾面帶寵溺地笑了笑。「醒了？」

「你在看什麼？」香煙味道有些不如預期，雖然對姜丹尼爾在香煙上的品味產生質疑，但並不妨礙邕聖祐吞雲吐霧的興致，他往姜丹尼爾身上靠了靠，沒等姜丹尼爾回應便一把將他手中的書拿了過來，動作嫻熟自然。他看了眼姜丹尼爾正在閱讀的書頁，見裡頭一堆的數字與沒看過的算式，旁邊則被姜丹尼爾煞有其事地標註了幾個重點，有看沒有懂，他所幸反手看向書背，微分拓撲學幾個粗體字正經八百地躺在那裡，邕聖祐唸得出來就已經在心中給自己拍拍手了，更何況理解這串字母代表的意思。叼著煙，他看了姜丹尼爾一眼。

「你很聰明？」

「這要看你怎麼定義聰明這個詞。」

姜丹尼爾笑得誠懇，邕聖祐心下了然。這人不僅很聰明，他還知道自己很聰明，但別人說出來是一回事，自己承認就有點顧人怨了，帶著挫挫銳氣的心思，邕聖祐聳聳肩，一臉無所謂地道：「好吧，我知道你很聰明了。」

姜丹尼爾二十多年的人生裡不斷被人反覆誇讚的形容詞，落到邕聖祐嘴裡卻瞬間變得索然無味，知道這是邕聖祐一貫的作弄手段，轉過身，雙手抵著床頭，他欺上了他赤裸的身軀，「你沒聽說腦性男正當紅（smart is the new sexy）嗎？」

戴著眼鏡，姜丹尼爾一臉斯文地帶著不懷好意的表情靠得極近，同樣一根煙所發出的尼古丁味瞬間在兩人鼻尖縈繞糾纏，看著姜丹尼爾鏡片後慾望漸起的雙眼，邕聖祐笑了笑。「那一定是書呆子說的。」

邕聖祐話音剛落，姜丹尼爾便直接湊上去親吻起早已被自己反覆啃噬過的唇瓣，口中煙味苦澀，心卻甜美異常。

幾個世紀以來，理性與感性間的爭鳴尚且無解，任姜丹尼爾再聰明過人，也無法逃脫人性中與生俱來的矛盾，早在那個下午，他的心便出賣了他的理智，床笫間或是火熱或是柔情的肌膚之親更層層剝離了他體內理性的武裝，任由他的感性攻城掠地。

他終究是將手中最後一枚籌碼放到了桌上。

All-in的快感腐蝕著他，對獎品的渴望蒙蔽了他的雙眼，模糊了他手中的底牌，勝率、投資報酬率，任何數字對盲目的他已毫無意義，只因今生唯一一次的心動，無法估量。

成敗由天。在莊家開牌前，除了享受當下，他別無他法。

晨起的吻總是醉人，即使虛情假意，也泛著代糖的甜。邕聖祐放任姜丹尼爾的舌頭在自己口中攪動，閉眼感受著兩人津液交換間心上的悸動，並將之歸結於姜丹尼爾突飛猛進的吻技，一場與內在情感的拖鉤悄然無息地進行著，徹不徹底也只有他自己清楚，而當雙唇終於得到釋放，只見姜丹尼爾直勾勾地盯著他舔去嘴角的水漬，爾後像是感知到他心中所想般，用一雙飽含情意的眼睛望著他道：「真甜。」

邕聖祐失笑。「我還沒刷牙呢。」

「那你真是天賦異秉。」

摀住姜丹尼爾又欲親上的唇，無論在哪種層面，邕聖祐對他這張嘴是一點辦法也沒有，嘴上說不過，嘴裡也鬥不過，所幸乾脆選擇武力鎮壓。「起來，我要回去了。」

「回去？」被邕聖祐一把推開，盯著他因撿拾地上掉落的浴袍而翹起的赤裸臀部，姜丹尼爾側躺在床上心不在焉地問。

忽視姜丹尼爾在自己身上來回徘徊的視線，邕聖祐直接用浴袍阻擋了身上外洩的一片春色，「如果你真像自己說的那樣聰明的話，就該記得我也是有地方住的。」

「我知道，」姜丹尼爾聳了聳肩，他看著邕聖祐捻熄手上的香煙緩步走到浴室門邊，都說結果重於過程，他這麼個連過程都重視的人，自然不想錯過一場情事過後任何一個能讓人回味無窮的細節。「只是你缺什麼直接買新的就好，又何必回去呢？」

「我對我的東西也是有感情的。」並不曉得姜丹尼爾心裡對性愛抱有的浪漫情懷，邕聖祐以為他的緊迫盯人是對自己的忠誠起了疑心，丟下這麼句便趕緊關上門，不讓姜丹尼爾再有表演十萬個為什麼的機會。

那你什麼時候才會對我也有感情呢？看著逐漸起霧的玻璃門，姜丹尼爾不禁想問，卻沒機會問出口，但好也好在這裡，畢竟說出口的話就像潑出去的水，一旦問了，他便似乎顯得太沒出息，想想連自己都有些唾棄。

理性驚險的加一分。姜丹尼爾暗自在心裡的計分版上為理性畫一槓，感性的欄位卻被密密麻麻的記號填成一副畫，連畫都排成了邕聖祐的形狀。若姜丹尼爾能為現在的自己建構一個由理性與感性兩個自變量組成的專屬模型，他篤定感性的顯著性必為三顆星，而無論如何調整區間，理性始終不顯著。

摸摸身旁還留有餘溫的枕頭，姜丹尼爾有些厭惡接受了對立假設的自己。

邕聖祐洗完澡後臥室裡已經沒有姜丹尼爾的身影，正疑惑人跑去哪了，就見他坐在小客廳面向陽台的餐椅上，手上依舊捧著那本拓什麼撲什麼學的書，擦著頭髮，他走過去拍了拍姜丹尼爾的肩膀，坐到他對面後就拿起桌上的吐司咬了一口。他邊吃邊盯著姜丹尼爾，剛洗完澡的身體還透著粉色，浴袍鬆垮垮地掛在身上，胸膛上星星點點的紅痕像開在路旁的玫瑰般毫無避諱地任人欣賞，對面的男人卻認真得連個眼神都不分給他，見狀，邕聖祐手一伸，桌上的鹽罐立馬成為他手下的犧牲品，肚裡的鹽巴灑了一桌，晶亮的鹽塊像它無聲的淚。

「啊，抱歉。」

並沒有在意邕聖祐的道歉有多少誠意在裡面，看了餐桌一眼，姜丹尼爾抬起頭道：「沒事，等等收拾就好。」

「這麼認真做什麼？」見姜丹尼爾終於看向自己，邕聖祐拍掉手上的麵包屑，兩手支著下巴後就用一雙大眼睛眨巴眨巴地看著他，被這樣盯著，姜丹尼爾只覺得剛才在床上那股衝動又要回來了，趕緊低下頭看回手上的書本。

「下學期接了助教，得複習一下。」

邕聖祐楞了楞。他忘了姜丹尼爾是在放暑假，總以為跟眼前這男人廝混的日子還長著，但其實也不過就是再兩個禮拜的事，本來還盤算著要離開Anita的邕聖祐瞬間有種計畫被打亂的感覺，卻沒注意到自己早已把跟著姜丹尼爾這件事情放在心上。

大風吹過，總會有幾顆種子不小心落到了土裡。風無意，土壤無知，種子卻有情。

身為無知的土壤，邕聖祐習慣性地舔了舔唇卻是不知道該作何回應，吃完盤裡的培根與炒蛋，他擦擦嘴後便站起身回臥室換了身外出的衣服，臨走前，見姜丹尼爾還在啃那本書，想了想，他走過去朝他眼角邊的淚痣親了口。「我會儘快回來的。」

直到邕聖祐帶上房門，姜丹尼爾才低下頭將一張紅得滴血的臉埋到書裡。邕聖祐離去前在耳邊留下的聲音與濕熱氣息讓他心動不已，眼角殘存的，那雙唇的溫度與觸感更讓他心生依戀，大概是發現他在鬧彆扭，那人才會在離開前留下這樣一個不帶一絲情慾卻看上去愛意橫生的吻，思及此，姜丹尼爾便覺得自己真是無藥可救到了極點。

幼稚、小心眼，他從未想過這樣的詞彙有一天會套用在自己身上，但愛情在他身上的變化是如此顯而易見，讓他避無可避卻又難以坦然面對，故而每當意識到自己那些超乎對己身認知的所作所為，他總會手腳蜷縮地開始自我厭惡，為邕聖祐眼中可能看起來可笑無比的自己感到羞恥與懊惱，於是鎮日在飄飄然的心動時分與刷新恥度底線中來回奔波，像個傻子一樣。

戀愛太難，難於上青天。

把臉從書裡挖出來，扶了扶歪掉的眼鏡，在簡單收拾下餐桌後，姜丹尼爾拿起書本與房卡，正打算回自己位在隔壁的房間，一開門卻見幾個人站在隔壁房門口交頭接耳，而站在一旁的飯店經理則走到門邊準備掏出口袋裡的萬用卡。

姜丹尼爾迅速將房門關上。

莊家開牌。

看著電梯顯示螢幕上不斷增加的數字，邕聖祐哼歌哼到一半卻像是想到了什麼，忍不住抿起嘴，止住已到唇邊的笑意。

那男人這麼大個個頭，鬧起彆扭來倒跟個小孩一樣，也不知道單單一個在臉頰上的親吻哄不哄得住。對著鏡子撥撥頭髮、擠眉弄眼了一番，邕聖祐突然覺得這麼想著的自己像個家有小兒的新手爸爸，總盤算著該怎麼討哭鬧的孩子歡心，臉上頓時有些鬱悶，心裡卻莫名地一陣甜意。

對於姜丹尼爾這個年輕金主，或許他比想像中地還要來得滿意，只可惜現實為這段關係下了一個期限，讓他們註定只能成為彼此的夏日限定。

但沒有人說不能成為夏日定番。

正在心裡為姜丹尼爾優先預定明年夏天的空缺，前腳才踏進門，邕聖祐就看到站在客廳中央用著手機的Anita。

聽見開門聲，Anita將視線從手機轉移到呆站在門口的邕聖祐身上，她面無表情的模樣讓邕聖祐無法掌握她的情緒，試圖保持鎮定，他不動聲色地掃了她放在旁邊的登機箱一眼後，瞇起眼睛笑著問：「…妳回來啦。」

邕聖祐笑得討好，一雙臥蠶軟軟地躺在眼下，Anita卻只是上下打量了他一眼後又看回手上的手機。「你去哪了？」

「剛剛去外面逛了圈。」說得像自己只是去外面買了個東西般自然，邕聖祐走到Anita身旁將手環到她的腰上。「怎麼提早回來了？」

並沒躲開邕聖祐的碰觸，看著手機，Anita站在那裡任由邕聖祐將她環抱在懷裡，「不希望我回來嗎？」

邕聖祐放在Anita身上的手頓了頓。「怎麼會，我很想妳。」摸上Anita純天然的金色長髮，與姜丹尼爾用染劑染的金髮不同，Anita的頭髮又細又軟，在陽光折射下閃著眩目的光澤，邕聖祐卻覺得有些太過刺眼，微瞇起眼，他沉著聲將唇湊向她耳邊，還沒親上，臉卻被Anita一把推開。

「想得都不回來了？」向後退一步，Anita終於看向邕聖祐的眼睛。

Anita的瞳色很淺，藍中帶綠，對黑髮黑眼珠的邕聖祐來說，一直都覺得那雙眼睛像顆彈珠般美麗，但現在被Anita這般冷漠地瞪視著，卻覺那雙眼睛像是要把他整個人吸進去一般空洞，他有些害怕，卻知道自己絕不能將視線移開。

一旦移開，一切就都完了。

笑容僵在嘴邊，邕聖祐心中警鈴大作，表面上卻仍強裝鎮定地說：「妳在說什麼，我怎麼聽不太懂？」

「別裝了。我昨晚就回來了，還有，」看著面前這個年輕亞洲男人擺出的無辜嘴臉，挑了挑邕聖祐身上那件幾何圖樣黑白雙色襯衫的衣領，Anita不怒反笑，「這不是我買給你的東西。」

「…這是我自己買的。」

「哦？是嗎？」舉起手機，Anita將銀行帳戶裡的刷卡交易記錄頁面擺到邕聖祐面前，「你身上這件襯衫是Givenchy的新款，但這張卡並沒有在Givenchy消費的紀錄，反而有四天附近酒店的扣款交易，還想賴嗎？」

Anita從不看信用卡消費記錄，這也是為什麼邕聖祐當初想也沒想就用那張黑卡預訂酒店套房的原因，但他明顯低估了女人在這方面的敏銳程度與蒐證能力，放下嘴角的微笑，他面無表情地看著Anita，平靜地等待宣布結案的槌聲落下的瞬間，但Anita顯然並不想就這麼放過他。

見他不再腆著臉跟自己爭辯，Anita伸手掏出他放在褲子口袋裡的皮夾，抽起裡頭屬於自己的黑卡，看了裡面零零星星的鈔票一眼，知道那是邕聖祐現在全身上下僅有的財產，她輕蔑地笑了笑後將手中的黑卡甩在邕聖祐的臉上。

「吃我的、住我的，還用我的錢去跟女人開房，邕聖祐，你很厲害嘛。」說著，她撩起邕聖祐紮得乾淨俐落的襯衫，解開襯衫鈕釦發現他身上深淺不一的痕跡後，看著那片白皙胸膛上的吻痕，她挑了挑眉，「原來是跟男人？」

「妳看夠了嗎？」既然曝光了，邕聖祐自然不想再跟她扮家家酒，他冷眼看著Anita的手在自己身上遊走，用塗了指彩的指甲撫過那些姜丹尼爾留下的印記，指甲被修剪得很尖銳，每劃過一處便又在上頭留下一道紅痕，原先那些情事過後的搔癢也皆被置換成銳器刺過的疼。「看夠了的話就讓開，我還得收拾行李。」

邕聖祐看上去頗有自知之明，話卻說得理直氣壯，絲毫不覺得自己哪裡有錯，Anita當然清楚兩人關係僅止於包養與被包養，邕聖祐的所作所為也不過是同時接了兩門生意，若邕聖祐肯低頭求她，她說不定上個床就會把這篇這麼輕易地揭過去，但見他如此頑劣，再想想自己這幾天在國外受的氣，Anita不由得想給他點教訓，於是輕笑了聲，在上半身來回撫摸的手逐漸往下探去，「相處這麼久，我還不知道原來你也挺誘人的，如何，男人跟女人，哪個讓你更舒服？像個女人一樣被男人幹，你也硬得了嗎？」看邕聖祐板著那張英俊的臉孔，她將塗著鮮豔口紅的嘴唇湊到他耳邊，「真想看看你在男人身下的淫蕩模樣。」

被Anita這番言語侮辱，任是脾氣再好的人也會火大，更何況邕聖祐外表隨和，骨子裡其實硬得根條鋼筋一樣，抓住那隻半探進他褲襠裡的手，邕聖祐皺起眉頭睜大眼睛瞪著她，「玩完就玩完，別他媽欺人太甚。」

一直以來，邕聖祐對她都是言聽計從，說話從沒跟她大聲過更何況皺一點眉頭，收起臉上的調笑，面無表情地看著邕聖祐泛著怒意的臉，Anita抽出伸進褲襠裡的手後推開衣衫不整的邕聖祐。「滾。把你那些破爛撿一撿，然後給我滾出去。」

扣起襯衫，邕聖祐走到臥室一件一件收拾起自己散落在各處的私人物品，Anita則站在房門口像防賊一樣盯著他，見他拿起衣櫃上的名牌男仕包，她好整以暇地出聲提醒道：「別帶走不屬於你的東西。」

放下手上價值近兩千美元的包包，知道Anita並不在意這些東西，只是存心羞辱他，縱是心裡再不捨得，邕聖祐也得邊表現出一副蠻不在乎的樣子，一邊安慰自己在下一個人身上賺回來就好，他將Anita給他買的那些東西全從行李箱裡揀了出來，帶著自己原先那些舊衣舊褲，正要走出房門，卻見Anita伸出一隻手擋在他面前，爾後朝他手腕上看了一眼。

Fuck。

閉了閉眼深吸口氣，邕聖祐心有不甘地脫下手腕上的機械錶將它放到Anita手上，深刻體會到什麼叫淨身出戶。拖著兩箱行李，邕聖祐後腳根才跨出門，身後的公寓大門立馬砰地一聲被重重關上，聽著裡頭落鎖的聲音，他掏出褲子口袋裡的手機。

好險Anita忘了這隻手機還是她買給他的。

酒店房間是不能再去了，Anita在發現那些消費記錄時應該早就通知酒店那邊不再續訂，現在邕聖祐唯一的指望就只剩姜丹尼爾。

想起稍早姜丹尼爾還因為自己回來一趟而鬧脾氣，邕聖祐覺得投靠他並不是什麼難事，心裡便頓時輕鬆許多，被迫繳回的那些戰利品也好像不再讓他那麼心痛，為了不暴露自己其實是被另一個金主趕出來而無家可歸，邕聖祐反覆推敲了下措詞，發了一串訊息給姜丹尼爾後，便像個遊牧民族般拉著他那兩個行李箱往姜丹尼爾下榻的飯店走去，對於即將面對的真實卻一無所知。


	6. 第六章

坐在熙來攘往的飯店大廳裡，邕聖祐頭靠行李箱看著來自世界各地的遊客在自己身旁來來去去，卻始終不見姜丹尼爾，夕陽已然落下，看了眼昏暗的窗外，邕聖祐拿起手機，訊息卻一直處於已讀狀態。

姜丹尼爾到底怎麼了？以往都是零秒回應的對話框現在宛如一灘死水，已讀兩個字刺眼地躺在他為姜丹尼爾編織的謊言旁邊，像在諷刺他粗糙的語言有多麼淡而無味，連一個回應都不值得給予。試圖分散注意力，邕聖祐滑著社交軟體頁面卻連一個字也看不進去。

難道他發現了？

不可能。這幾天他天天都跟姜丹尼爾膩在一起，不可能會有破綻，而即便姜丹尼爾發現自己同時還跟別人在一起，按照姜丹尼爾對他的喜愛，是不可能對即將露宿街頭的他置之不理的。

那到底是為什麼？焦躁得抖起腿，邕聖祐咬著指甲，一股強烈的不安從心頭襲來，他想打電話給姜丹尼爾，但交際花的直覺告訴他，現在的姜丹尼爾不會想要自己打給他，如果他還想接受姜丹尼爾的庇護，他最好安靜等待。

該死！早知道就跟Anita再多糾纏一下，說不定Anita心一軟就原諒他了。為方才拽著那點破自尊就奪門而出的自己感到懊悔不已，邕聖祐將臉埋進手掌心，暗罵自己太過愚蠢，這麼多年了還總學不到教訓。

自尊到底值多少錢，他不是早就一清二楚了嗎？

自尊不值錢，錢才值錢。

大概是看他在大廳中央坐了太長一段時間，身穿黑色制服的服務人員往他坐的位子走來，邕聖祐心裡正焦急，見飯店人員一副來趕人的模樣只覺得一陣難堪，趕緊低下頭假裝自己是個忙於處理公務的飯店客人，手機卻還停留在與姜丹尼爾的對話頁面上，就在他感覺到服務人員逐漸向他走近時，肩膀卻突地被人拍了一下。

轉過頭，一個戴著黑色鴨舌帽、黑色口罩，只露出金框眼鏡後一雙眼睛的男人正站在他身後俯視著他，邕聖祐一開始並沒認出來者何人，直到看見那人眼角下的痣才知道原來是姜丹尼爾。鬆了口氣，邕聖祐露出了一個真心的微笑，「你終於來了…我正、」

「有話等下再說，先跟我走。」像是沒看見邕聖祐受到救贖般的表情，姜丹尼爾低聲打斷他，拉拉臉上的口罩後一把拿過放在他身旁的兩件行李，頭也不回地快步朝來時的大門走去。

「等、等等…丹尼爾？」邕聖祐並不曉得姜丹尼爾為何要把臉遮起來一副神經兮兮的模樣，更不明白他為什麼不直接帶他回自己的房間，但他身上所有的財產現在都在姜丹尼爾手裡，就算肚子裡有幾百個問題想問，也只能跟上姜丹尼爾的腳步。

姜丹尼爾帶他出了酒店，走過幾個街區後，他們轉進一條消防巷道，黑暗的巷道裡只有一個大垃圾箱擺放在角落，垃圾箱對面則停了輛車，光源的稀缺讓邕聖祐看不清那輛車長什麼樣子，但他確信那肯定不是一輛歐洲車，姜丹尼爾從褲子口袋裡掏出一把車鑰匙，手上一個動作，原本烏漆墨黑的巷道頓時閃過兩道白光，邕聖祐不適地瞇了瞇眼，再張開，就見姜丹尼爾打開那輛車的後車廂，將手上屬於他的行李丟了進去。

「上車。」

看著姜丹尼爾駕輕就熟地打開駕駛座那側的車門坐進車裡，邕聖祐眨著一雙眼睛卻是摸不著眼前是什麼情況，他聽話地打開副駕駛座的車門，坐到了有些老舊的皮椅上，車裡很乾淨，泛著一股空氣清新劑的味道，設計過時的內裝被人工皮包裹的部份有些脫落，坑坑巴巴的模樣在車大燈的光暈下像廉價版的月亮陰影，少了分虛無飄渺的浪漫，多了分腳踏實地的窮酸。

姜丹尼爾繫好安全帶，打好檔後便腳踩油門將車開出暗巷，一連串動作絲毫不拖泥帶水，像是早已排練過幾百次般熟練，以為這又是姜丹尼爾不知道從哪想出來的新玩法，打算上演一場鴛鴛大盜亡命天涯的車震戲碼，以前也遇過很會玩的人，卻沒哪個像姜丹尼爾一樣連道具都準備得這麼充足，邕聖祐向後躺進車椅裡，頗有興味地看了將自己裹得嚴嚴實實的姜丹尼爾一眼。

「你從哪弄來這輛破車的？」窗外呼嘯而過的霓虹燈在姜丹尼爾的臉上沉默地不停變換著色彩，等了許久，見姜丹尼爾沒打算回答，邕聖祐也不甚在意，就又換了個問題。「我們這是要去哪？」

「帶你回家。」姜丹尼爾終於開口說道，他轉過頭看了邕聖祐一眼，而邕聖祐能從金框眼鏡後那雙眼睛的彎度看出來他這話是笑著說的。

回家？姜丹尼爾這是打算一路將自己載回加州？邕聖祐雖然覺得有些荒謬，但加州離這裡並不遠，三個小時的車程綽綽有餘，真的回家也不無可能。只不過，好好的酒店不住，回家做什麼？回家就回家，租輛破車搞得神秘兮兮又是什麼概念？邕聖祐無法理解聰明人的腦迴路，所幸倒在椅子上欣賞起窗外的景色，只見市區閃著各色光芒的招牌逐漸遠去，取而代之的是一望無際的黑暗，他能感覺到他們正往州際邊界開去，黑漆漆的道路上僅有一條泛著青光的貓眼指引他們前行，正以為姜丹尼爾會就這樣一路開上州際公路，卻見他方向燈一打，拐進了一條鄉間小道。

邕聖祐瞬間機警地坐起身。

不對勁。仔細想想，他從未聽姜丹尼爾提起家裡過，他只知道他在加州上學，但實際上姜丹尼爾究竟是哪裡人他根本一無所知，接觸過來自各州的富人，姜丹尼爾的口音絕不是加州本地人，倒還比較像東岸的咬字風格，而他所謂的家究竟在哪，看著窗外一片平坦的黃土地，邕聖祐有不好的預感。

車停在了一片荒蕪中。

姜丹尼爾下車拿出後車廂的行李，坐在車上，看著擋風玻璃前的房子──更準確來說，一輛拖車──邕聖祐無法控制臉上的表情，只能呆呆地看著姜丹尼爾將自己的行李搬到那輛拖車門口。

不會的。不應該是這樣的。姜丹尼爾應該是住在獨棟別墅裡的富家公子，門一開會有管家上前迎接的那種，說不定還養條長得跟他一模一樣的大白狗什麼的，絕不應該住在這種移動拖車裡。

像個窮人一樣。

各種回憶像被轉開的水龍頭般隨著水流一股腦地衝進邕聖祐的腦海中，過往所有不堪與掙扎有如在他眼前獨自放映的電影，清晰得連凝結了幾滴淚水他都數得出來。

不會的。他不會騙我的。

咚咚。

邕聖祐覺得全身像被凍結般僵硬，直到姜丹尼爾往他旁邊的窗戶敲了兩下，他才發覺自己竟然忘了呼吸，深吸幾口氣，在空氣清新劑廉價的氣味充滿鼻腔後，白著一張臉，邕聖祐抖著手開門下車。

姜丹尼爾其實很緊張。口罩下的一張嘴一直抿得死緊，就連拉著行李的手都是溼漉漉的。

警方出現在房門前的那一瞬間，姜丹尼爾就知道一切都完了，他的電腦、設備及行李都放在房裡，唯一慶幸的就是，一直以來他用的都是黑市買來的假身分證，電腦也早已全將個人資料清除，警察繳獲的將只是一些身外之物，唯一能查的就是他出入飯店這段期間的影像記錄，所以當他一回到這租來的移動拖車，便立馬把頭髮染了回來。

被凍結的銀行帳戶已經無用武之地，裡頭的錢自然也成了泡影，而他原先的帳戶因為前期準備的關係早被他花得見底，姜丹尼爾徹徹底底破產了。

雖然知道不可能真的發家致富，姜丹尼爾也還是做過能靠那個應用程式還學貸的小夢，但命運從來殘酷，他現在比剛來到這座城市時還不如，更別說繼續負擔跟邕聖祐相互糾纏的費用。他連自己活下去都有困難。但就在他準備從賭桌前離去，心灰意冷之際，邕聖祐卻傳來了一條訊息。

因為水管破裂，邕聖祐家裡鬧了水災，急需一個住處。

姜丹尼爾從未如此為他人的不幸感到萬幸。雖然知道邕聖祐的本業是個交際花，但若是在有迫切需求的現在，縱使得知自己實際上身無分文，他肯定還是會留下，屆時只要多花點心思哄哄，指不定兩人就這麼在一起過了。

他還沒輸。至少還沒輸得徹底。

握上門把，姜丹尼爾覺得自己正要轉動的是命運給他的最後一圈樂透轉輪，只等著最後一顆黏著號碼的白球落下。拉著邕聖祐的行李，他打開了門。

姜丹尼爾口中的家其實不過就是個幾坪的小地方，右邊是個帶著中島的小廚房，另一側則是浴廁合一的狹小空間，一張沙發床擺在正中央，連台電視都沒有。大概是許久沒住了，空氣中挾帶著一股難聞的灰塵味，姜丹尼爾走在前面，一開燈就馬上朝自己面前揮了揮，沉著張臉，邕聖祐皺起眉頭用手掩住了鼻子，直到習慣後才又放下，看著姜丹尼爾脫去臉上的口罩與帽子，他盯了他染成黑色的頭髮一陣後才移開視線。

知道邕聖祐此時應該備受衝擊，姜丹尼爾尷尬地扒扒腦袋後指了指正中央的沙發床，「先坐吧，我倒杯水給你。」說完，正轉過身到小廚房的洗手臺接水，就聽見邕聖祐在背後啞著嗓子問道。

「你在開玩笑嗎？」

白熾燈下，邕聖祐的臉異常蒼白，一雙黑白分明的眼睛死死盯著他讓姜丹尼爾莫名有些緊張，他嚴肅的表情中帶著懇切，希望一切都只是個玩笑的聲音從那雙眼睛，隨著那顆咕嚕咕嚕滾下的、對不上號的白球一起傳到了姜丹尼爾耳裡。

見姜丹尼爾只是拿了個空杯站在那裡看著自己默不作聲，抱著最後一線希望，邕聖祐恨恨地咬著牙根再次問道：「告訴我，丹尼爾，這只是個玩笑。」聲音有些顫抖，他不想，但卻無法控制。這一切都太過荒謬，讓他難以消化，早上還在五星級酒店與自己耳鬢廝磨的人，怎麼可能在一天之內就淪落到這種地步？看著仍舊保持沉默的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐慘笑了下。

他自認是笨了點，但他並不蠢。

姜丹尼爾從頭到尾都是個騙子。

曾經口口聲聲對自己說著只要他要就給得起的人，卻從一開始就一無所有。

感受到邕聖祐明顯的怒意，姜丹尼爾放下杯子慌張地走上前，「我、我可以解釋…」

「解釋什麼？解釋你他媽在玩我嗎？！」邕聖祐大聲吼道，一個下午的焦慮、發現真相後的荒唐與感到被戲耍的怒火全都隨著那些在空中飄揚的灰塵被他吸入肺腔，在他體內不斷燃燒沸騰，嗆得他只想放聲咆嘯，但比起這一切，最讓他無法原諒的是姜丹尼爾那一臉的歉疚和無辜。

明明被欺騙的人是他，姜丹尼爾憑什麼擺出一副受害者的姿態？他承認是自己的貪心造就了現在的窘境，但在他如此緊迫的現在，姜丹尼爾怎麼可以騙他？他用紙糊的財富誘惑自己，將他引進一個金碧輝煌的鳥籠中任他玩弄，卻在他雙翼被剪的如今狠狠關上門並剝去外頭的金漆，露出底下的鐵鏽滿佈，何其卑鄙無恥，竟還有臉在他面前說要解釋？

去你媽的解釋。

「不是的！」姜丹尼爾知道邕聖祐會生氣，卻沒料想會到這種程度，邕聖祐這樣一吼，竟是將他原本就所剩無幾的底氣吼得一乾二淨，知道自己千錯萬錯就是不該欺騙他，姜丹尼爾內心充滿愧咎，但這些所謂的謊言與騙局，無一不是為了觸及他的真心而犯下的罪行，就這麼被邕聖祐用一句玩弄草草帶過，早已投擲下所有籌碼的姜丹尼爾又怎會甘心，就憑這幾天的床笫溫情，憑他對他所展現過的笑容、那些親吻、那些擁抱，賭上最後一把，他讓命運再為他發一次牌。

最後一次，傾盡所有，毫無保留。

看著邕聖祐盛怒的臉，像是墜入深淵前試圖握住眼前最後一根突出峭壁的枝椏，姜丹尼爾伸出手抓上邕聖祐纖細的手腕，「聖祐，拜託你先聽我說，我喜、」

「別碰我！你他媽知不知道我就是因為你才落到這個下場！」

甩開姜丹尼爾的手，邕聖祐憤憤地瞪著眼前早已被他烙印上騙子標籤的男人，被自己相信的虛假所背叛讓他失了冷靜，焦慮與憤怒聯合切斷了他的神智，握在手中的真實就這麼毫無保留地被他仍在姜丹尼爾臉上。但他並不後悔。

「什麼？」

「你沒聽錯。」看著姜丹尼爾呆楞的表情，得到報復的快感漫上邕聖祐的嘴角，他指了指姜丹尼爾的心口，將原本應由自己背負的罪名全倒在了姜丹尼爾身上，反正是他先對自己不仁，他又何必拽著這個不大不小的過錯對他有義。「因為你，我才被人趕出來的。現在滿意了嗎？」

「…除了我，你還跟別人在一起？」一臉難以置信地看著邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾總以為自己與邕聖祐間縱使離愛情還有一段距離，但至少兩人間的曖昧與肌膚相親都是切切實實，殊不知原來自始至終，那些怦然心動都僅屬於自己，而他捧在手心裡為之奮不顧身的一切，在邕聖祐眼裡不過就是臨時起意的一次午後野餐。

吃完了，就該回家了。

到最後，這齣劇裡，究竟誰是賭徒，誰是獎品，誰才是那個騙子，誰又是那個傻子？角色早已全然錯位，姜丹尼爾還沒弄清，幕簾卻即將落下，燈光漸起，照亮了賭桌對面第三個人的身影。

他看著邕聖祐在自己面前翻開手上的底牌，丟下一桌紅紅綠綠的籌碼轉身離開，命運撿拾著桌上的賞金，而他的心，連同那些零零散散的五元塑膠硬幣，在鋪了絨布的桌上被推推搡搡地聚作一堆，裝進了桌下暗無天日的小抽屜裡。

像個垃圾一樣。

彷彿聽到什麼愚蠢的問題，邕聖祐挑起眉，冷酷地笑了笑。「姜丹尼爾，看來你並沒有自己想像中來得聰明。」環視了這個狹小空間一圈，雜亂的家具、難聞的氣味、泛黃的窗簾及不知道幾百年沒洗的沙發床，這一切過於陌生卻也過於熟悉，讓他覺得有些透不過氣，調整下呼吸，無法再忍受空氣中的那股沉悶，邕聖祐轉身拉過他的行李，「…我要走了。」

「等等！已經很晚了，你先住下吧…」話一出口，姜丹尼爾瞬間覺得自己很賤。縱然傷痕累累，但他不能就這樣讓邕聖祐離開，因為他清楚，一旦邕聖祐走出那扇門，一切便都結束了，他告訴自己，只要邕聖祐願意留下，他可以不計前嫌地重新來過，拼起那顆碎裂的心再度振作，像個不知放棄的角鬥士，在方寸的競技場裡奮力拼搏。

但站在看臺上，邕聖祐卻早已拇指向下地為他的勝負單方面下了定奪。

回過頭看了姜丹尼爾一眼，像看個陌生人般，邕聖祐的一雙眼睛不帶任何溫度。「你自己待著吧。」像是從牙縫中堪堪擠出來的，邕聖祐說完便扭開門，拖著兩箱沈重的行李腳步蹣跚地下了階梯，看到階梯旁空無一物的破垃圾桶，想到今天一天發生的破事，他洩憤似地踹了那垃圾桶一腳。「Fuck！」

看著邕聖祐拖著行李的身影消失在夜色裡，姜丹尼爾卻連跟上去的勇氣都沒有，無力地跪倒在地，他怨恨邕聖祐狠心，埋怨命運對他無情，卻更氣自己的愚蠢與自以為是，倘若當初自己便以真心相待，沒有偽裝、沒有欺騙、沒有一切虛華與浮於淺表的惺惺作態，他們之間的結局是否會有所不同？

姜丹尼爾不知道。

他不知道。他什麼都不知道了。

被邕聖祐踹得凹了一塊的垃圾桶虛弱地躺在地上，吐出一個不曉得被哪個路人扔進去的香煙屁股。

姜丹尼爾看著，淒慘地笑了。

「一間房。」

站在汽車旅館大門旁的營業小窗口，邕聖祐從皮夾裡掏出一張一百美元的紙鈔放在窗口前的桌面上，從小房間裡射出的燈光讓早已習慣黑暗的邕聖祐有些不適，他微微偏過頭，蒼白的燈光照在他抿起嘴的鋒利側臉上，讓他看上去冷漠又刻薄。

值班的是個黑人小伙，從色情雜誌裡抬起頭，他看了邕聖祐一眼。「房間都滿了。」

媽的。邕聖祐又拍了張一百美元的鈔票在桌面上。「現在有了嗎？」

收起手上的雜誌，黑人小伙慢悠悠地轉過身，從身後掛滿備用鑰匙的牆上取下了一把髒兮兮的房間鑰匙。「215。最裡那間。」

接過鑰匙，邕聖祐拖著行李爬上旁邊的樓梯，也不管會不會吵醒其他房客，他任由兩個行李箱八個輪子在凹凸不平的樓梯表面上四處衝撞，哐噹哐噹的聲響迴盪在深夜安靜的走廊上，直到邕聖祐走到位在二樓最底的邊間才停下。將些微生鏽的鑰匙插入鑰匙孔裡，一開門，一股霉味混著煙味與些許大麻味撲鼻而來，邕聖祐卻像失去嗅覺般面無表情地走進房裡，鞋也沒脫就這麼倒在床邊。

在黑暗中走了太久，現在再度回到黑暗中，邕聖祐出奇地感到平靜。

他的腿早已失去知覺。姜丹尼爾那所謂的家太過偏僻，他不知道究竟走了多少英里才有這麼一間汽車旅館，行李箱在粗糙的柏油路面上拖行所造成的震盪讓他的手又酸又麻，看著手邊地毯上前個房客留下的煙灰，邕聖祐想把手挪得遠一點，卻連輕輕動一根手指都痠痛無比。旅館房間看似整潔，邕聖祐卻知道，這個房間四處都暗藏著無數個前房客留下的，那種如不仔細注意是不會被發現的，藏於外表下的髒汙。

如同光鮮的背面，陽光下的陰影，他皮相下的血與肉。

但無論房間如何藏汙納垢，都比留在姜丹尼爾那輛移動拖車好。

移動拖車。偏偏就是個操他媽的移動拖車。

邕聖祐總量不過二十多一點的年歲里，移動拖車就佔了他四分之一的人生，他太了解關於移動拖車以及裡頭發生的一切，透徹得像融進了血液里，吸附著他，與他共用一個身體一同活到了現在。有時邕聖祐真想一刀捅進身體裡，任血液恣意流淌，直到那輛寄生在他體內的移動拖車也一同流出，再換進新鮮的充氧血，假裝自己也是個裡裡外外乾淨整潔的旅館房間。

可惜有些汙垢肉眼看不到，看到了也去不掉。

靠著床邊坐了一會兒，邕聖祐起身拉過被他丟在門邊的行李箱，喀地一聲打開箱子後，他掏了掏箱子側邊的暗袋，拿出一疊綠油油的鈔票。

自從經過十三歲那年的金融危機，他知道銀行不過就是個屎坑，而銀行家都是些圍著屎坑轉、只知道吸人血的斯文敗類後，便不再將錢放在銀行裡。

錢只有拿在手上才是自己的。

數著手中的鈔票，邕聖祐在心中估算好自己還能靠手頭這些錢活幾天後，便將錢整成一沓塞到了床墊下。打開另一個行李箱，他拿出被自己塞在裡頭的黑色行李袋，拉開行李袋側邊的口袋取出了裡頭的香煙和打火機。

背靠著床，用那雙薄唇叼著煙，他一手擋風一手點燃打火機，火光乍現的瞬間，房間貼著花壁紙的牆上頓時出現一個黑暗的剪影，泛著熱氣的火燭在他高挺的鼻樑前跳躍，橘黃色的光影打在蒼白的臉上讓他看上去多了點人氣，卻照得他那雙因為突如其來的光源而微微瞇起的眼滿是滄桑。

一縷輕煙冉冉上升。隨手將打火機扔回行李箱，頭往後仰靠在了床上，邕聖祐閉上眼，享受地吸了口煙後便將香煙夾在指間，欣賞著黑暗中從自己口裡緩緩吐出的輕薄煙霧。

看來姜丹尼爾並不是剛剛才露出破綻。

白天那根煙的味道和自己手上的如出一轍。

一包5.99美元的Marlboro。

邕聖祐嘲諷地笑了笑。

仔細一想，姜丹尼爾所編造的謊言漏洞百出，自己會就這麼陷進去估摸也是被他那張臉和那副身體所蠱惑，回想起幾個夜晚與姜丹尼爾在床上翻雲覆雨的滋味，他舔了舔唇，突然覺得自己其實也不算虧。

但那個姜丹尼爾是在演哪齣？

明明是個窮小子，不知道用什麼方法攢了那麼多錢就為了上他，按照邕聖祐對自己皮相的認識，他很能理解，但既然沒錢了，大可以拍拍屁股一走了之的姜丹尼爾卻仍開著車跑來接無家可歸的自己，邕聖祐想破腦袋都不曉得姜丹尼爾圖的什麼。

愛情？

哼哼笑出了聲，邕聖祐覺得自己想了個天大的笑話。

窮小子與交際花。連三流小說家都不會寫的爛俗劇情，他可沒有那個閑情逸致作陪演。

他的人生曾破敗不堪，是他自己用這雙手、這張臉、這副身體交換了現在這個雖然朝不保夕卻奢華體面的生活，青春是他的資本，歲月是他的敵人，他沒有時間，也沒有多餘的血淚跟一個沒有未來的人多作無謂的糾纏。

更何況，一個本就一無所有的人又談何給予？

姜丹尼爾要的是他的心、他的愛情，但他根本沒有又要怎麼給他？他的心早被年復一年床榻間的輾轉消磨殆盡，剩下的餘燼則被自己深埋在飢寒交迫的黑暗中，就是想挖，挖出來的不過就是一把連煙灰都不如的渣滓，更別說他一點都不想再回到那片伸手不見五指的黑暗裡。

習慣黑暗，並不代表不嚮往陽光。

看著指間香煙頭頂上，那像在呼吸著般忽閃忽滅的紅色火星，邕聖祐覺得自己就像那不停掉落的煙灰，被這火星子不斷吞噬、消耗，最後落在地上任人踐踏。

但被人蔑視如何？受人輕賤又如何？

那些輕賤蔑視他的人終究會臣服在他的身上或身下，手捧金銀財寶只為踐踏他。究竟是他可憐，還是那些人可悲？究竟是他可恨，還是那些人可怕？

這個扭曲的世界，也只有同等扭曲的人才得以存活。為了存活而向金錢扭曲的他，早已遠離了愛的那一端，歪斜得再也無法矯正回來。

窗外天色微亮，新的一天已然到來，晨光驅散一室黑暗，穿過煙霧薄薄地灑在邕聖祐雕刻般的臉龐上，卻無法透過層層皮肉，穿入他空洞的核心。

永夜早在邕聖祐體內生了根

盤根錯節，無法拔除。


	7. 第七章

頂著一頭亂髮，邕聖祐睡眼惺忪地從床上坐起，兩眼無神地左顧右盼了下後，他撓撓肚皮看了床頭櫃上的電子鐘一眼。

下午兩點。

抹抹臉打了個呵欠，邕聖祐翻身下床，陳舊脫線的灰色睡衣在他身上像個布袋一樣鬆垮垮地掛在那兒，拖得他前往廁所的腳步格外沈重，拿起洗手臺上幾天前在便宜藥妝店買的洗漱用品，他脫下身上的衣服縮進狹窄的淋浴間內，艱難地洗了個澡後，在下身圍著條浴巾就站到洗手臺的鏡子前。與鏡中因為宿醉而一臉憔悴的男人沈默對望，邕聖祐拿起牙刷草草刷了個牙，吐掉口中的泡沫後，放任下巴上的青黑色鬍渣繼續往外生長，就又循著原路耷拉著腳上的紙拖鞋走出浴室。

濕著頭髮，打開電視櫃旁茶几上昨晚外送過來的披薩盒，見裡頭還剩了幾片隔夜披薩，也不管上頭的起司與星星散散的配料早已凝結成塊，邕聖祐從裡頭抓了一片就往嘴裡送，邊吃邊看著房裡無線電視台上播放的舊影集，電視螢幕發出的青白光線照在他面無表情的臉上，讓迴盪在陰暗房裡的罐頭笑聲聽上去有些詭異。

蝸居在這個房間已經邁入第三天，除了第一天回到市區買了點生活必需品與大量酒精外，邕聖祐沒再出過房門一步。

莫名提不起勁。

也許是太久沒有自己一個人待著的緣故，邕聖祐所幸把那天的滑鐵盧視為一個撿來的假期，就此展開他竭盡頹廢之能事的生活。吃飽睡、睡飽吃，期間再喝個小酒、抽根香煙，快意人生。

沒有需要逢迎拍馬的對象、沒有那些僅用外表識人的蠢貨，在這個一晚不到一百美元的廉價旅館房間裡，邕聖祐覺得自己正處於人生的顛峰，用床墊下那一沓鈔票和手機上的外賣軟體享受著稱王的快感，並在醉生夢死間感嘆有錢真好。

「咳、咳咳！」就在影集裡的角色不小心將頭卡進感恩節火雞裡的同時，過於乾硬的隔夜披薩在嚥下去的那刻掉入了氣管，邕聖祐猛烈咳嗽一陣，咳得臉都紅了才抓到旁邊的啤酒罐，心急地拿過來湊到嘴邊，搖了搖，才發現裡頭早就一滴不剩。憤憤地把罐子丟到桌下，邕聖祐站起身就往廁所跑，打開水龍頭往嘴裡灌了口自來水後才舒服地嘆了口氣。

抹抹嘴，環視了下幾天來被自己隨意糟蹋的房間，看著滿地的啤酒罐、菸蒂及在茶几上默默形成的外送盒墳場，這幾天在酒精與懶怠中丟失的神智頓時與那口終於被他嚥下去的隔夜披薩一同回到了身體裡。抬起床墊一角，邕聖祐拿出藏起的那疊鈔票，數了下後才發現自己這幾天宅歸宅，卻也是揮金如土的宅。

一定是那幾部高清無碼小電影害的。邕聖祐懊惱地想。握著鈔票，他坐倒在床上，盤算了下後，逃避似地決定先把房裡整理下，隨後便開始收拾起散落一地的垃圾，用超市塑膠袋裝了滿滿一袋才穿著拖鞋啪噠啪噠地下樓。就在他提著垃圾走向停車場另一頭的垃圾箱時，只見一輛黑色高級轎車從旅館門口緩緩駛入，不久後停在了他身旁。

後座車窗緩緩搖下，一頭熟悉的淺金色長髮從裡露了出來。

「好久不見。」Anita坐在車裡，一張臉被太陽眼鏡遮得七七八八，見邕聖祐穿著一身破舊的灰色上衣棉褲，頭髮蓬亂、滿臉鬍渣，腳上還是旅館免費供客人使用的紙拖鞋，像是看到什麼罕見生物般，她微微拉下眼鏡，挑眉看了邕聖祐一眼。

被Anita毫無掩飾地上下打量，知道自己現在是副什麼樣子，感到有些羞恥，邕聖祐縮了縮腳，又將兩手的垃圾袋藏到身後。「你怎麼知道我在這？」

「有人看到在市區看到你。」Anita拿下太陽眼鏡，露出了一雙藍綠色的瞳孔。

邕聖祐早該知道自己問的是個蠢問題，更曉得有人指的又是什麼人，便乾脆地扔下手中兩個垃圾袋，雙手抱胸地看向車裡的人。「掉東西了？我可沒拿。」

「你的手機是我買的。」

靠。以為Anita早就忘了這件事，邕聖祐恨恨地看了從車裡探出的那張笑臉一眼後便伸手準備去掏兜裡的手機，卻被Anita一句話叫停了動作。

「上車。」

「什麼？」看著Anita臉上的微笑，邕聖祐以為自己幻聽了。

「收東西，上車。」被邕聖祐一臉迷茫又困惑地盯得有些不耐煩，Anita戴起手中的太陽眼鏡不再去看他。「只給你五分鐘，別讓我說第三遍。」

丟下那兩袋垃圾，邕聖祐拔腿就跑。

他兩步做一步地狂奔上樓，一開門就將腳上那雙被停車場柏油磨得開口的免洗拖鞋蹬到一旁，氣喘吁吁地將穿過的髒衣服揉成一團直接扔進行李箱後，也不管是不是光著腳，一把拿過被自己踢在角落的紳士鞋就這麼直接套上，臨走前不忘將床墊下的那點財產拽在手裡，一手扛著兩箱行李，邊下樓邊用另一隻手將滿滿的鈔票胡亂塞進褲子口袋中。Anita的車就等在樓下，將行李扔在車旁讓站在車外的司機接手後，邕聖祐一把拉開車門就著門縫迅速閃了進去。

「安全上壘。」像真的有在計時一樣，Anita讚賞地說了聲，她上下打量了下邕聖祐此時不倫不類的穿著，「你這風格還真特殊，今夏最新時尚？」

被迫激發腎上腺素，邕聖祐喘得就像條出水的魚，根本無暇搭理Anita的風涼話，斜看了Anita一眼，他伸手抹去額頭上因緊張而不斷冒出的汗，直到喘息緩和下來才倒在轎車平滑細緻的真皮座椅上。「…怎麼突然改變主意？」

Anita聳聳肩。「大概是想你了吧？」

邕聖祐扯了扯嘴角。這種鬼話他不會當真，而說的人自然也不是認真，熟悉的虛情假意讓他感到十分自在，彷彿又回到了自己最熟悉的水域。

「倒是你，怎麼會住到這種地方？」拿下墨鏡，Anita問道，「你男人呢？」

楞了楞，想到那天晚上姜丹尼爾那副表情與那輛破舊的移動拖車，邕聖祐平時閃閃發亮的一雙眼睛不動聲色地暗了下來。「沒有什麼男人。」

Anita看了他一眼後將視線轉向窗外，「那還真遺憾，畢竟接你回來是有條件的。」

邕聖祐一聽身體僵了僵。想到不歡而散那天Anita說過的話，邕聖祐一瞬間冷汗直流，而腦內已經自行勾勒出一幅Anita坐在旁邊翹著二郎腿看著他與姜丹尼爾在床上原始律動的地獄圖景。

不是玩這麼開的吧大姐？

為車內突如其來的沈默感到奇怪，Anita回過頭就看見邕聖祐青著一張臉看著自己，意識到他誤會了什麼後，她噗哧一聲地忍不住笑了出來。「你這腦袋在想什麼還真是一目了然。不要誤會，只是在說你大概會有很長一段時間沒床上而已。」對著邕聖祐困惑的臉，她略帶歉意地勾了勾嘴角，「那天我很抱歉，沒傷到感情吧？」

呆看著Anita在自己面前伸出的手，邕聖祐一時間還無法理解眼下是什麼狀況，只知道他似乎應該回握住那隻手，而他也的確這麼做了。

像是達成了什麼交易，又像是剛認識的問候，Anita晃了晃兩人交握的手，「當我的朋友，聖祐，這就是我的條件。」

朋友？Anita是個富家千金，要朋友，隨便一吆喝便能湊滿一架民航機，又何必花錢養一個呢？邕聖祐不明白Anita在想什麼，而Anita也並不指望他明白，畢竟沒說出口的太多，能推敲的太少，但只要她能得到她想要的情報，邕聖祐了解多少又有何重要？

「妳說的朋友，是指真的朋友？」

「沒錯，不上床的那種。該給的一分都不會少，這段期間你若想上床也很歡迎去找別人，」看著邕聖祐認真聆聽的一張臉，Anita再次強調：「但我們不上床。」

邕聖祐一雙眼睛咕溜地轉了一圈。換句話說，他們仍是包養的關係，但他不必做任何尋常被包養的人該做的事，甚至可以隨意找其他對象。雖然不懂這麼做對Anita有什麼好處，但有錢人的想法他本來就無法理解，反正聽上去挺划算的，如果不答應他邕聖祐就是個傻子。怕Anita突然找回理智而反悔，邕聖祐趕緊也晃了晃兩人仍握著的手。「成交。」

「很好。」收回手，Anita露出了滿意的微笑，「現在，你能告訴我為什麼你要把自己搞得跟失戀一樣嗎？」她看著邕聖祐比剛才在垃圾場邊還要狼狽的模樣，終於問出心裡的疑惑。

摸摸扎手的下巴，邕聖祐露出了個玩味的笑容。

「看來妳是擅長說笑的朋友呢。」

靠著水泥牆，站在進貨車道邊，姜丹尼爾侷促地搓著手，廚房小門一被推開，一股油煙味直直衝了出來，混在八月份正午的太陽下，難聞得讓他忍不住皺起了眉。

「嘿，兄弟。」梳著整齊油頭、穿著那身熟悉侍者服的Jason從裡走出，關上門，他向姜丹尼爾打了個招呼後就不再去看他。

「Jason，兄弟，怎麼樣了？」看著低頭點煙沈默不語的Jason，帶著討好的笑容，姜丹尼爾有些緊張地走上前，「有著落嗎？」

拿起手上的香煙，Jason湊到嘴邊吸了口後，像是將內心的抱歉一併吐出般吁出一口白煙才抬眼看向姜丹尼爾。「…丹尼爾，要不你再試試其他間賭場吧？」

垂下手，姜丹尼爾聽明白了。

破產後，姜丹尼爾並沒有多少餘裕沉浸在失戀的悲傷中，生活在他身後張著血盆大口，逼得他只能堪堪站起身抱著自己殘缺不全的碎片向前繼續奔跑，連回頭都是一份奢侈，更何況是為他未生便已死的戀情默哀祝禱。賭場工資高，姜丹尼爾第一時間想的便是打給Jason，讓他幫他向以前的經理要份工作，但顯然過去算牌的經歷讓他在整個拉斯維加斯的博奕產業名聲掃地，連要一個端盤子的職位都很困難。

「不是服務生也沒關係，洗碗、拖地都行！連這些都沒有嗎？」姜丹尼爾不願也不能放棄，他看著Jason有些為難的臉，知道自己正在強人所難卻不得不為，心裡又是難堪又是抱歉，只能紅著一張臉強迫自己保持臉上的微笑，試圖讓自己看上去沒那麼悲哀。

感受到姜丹尼爾的迫切，Jason皺著眉困擾地撓了撓頭，「抱歉，但你知道，這不是我能決定的。」

姜丹尼爾原本就搖搖欲墜的笑容終於撐不住落到了地上。他現在手上只有一份在速食店的打工，賺來的錢只夠他活下去，縱使加上之後的助教費，仍遠遠不及他下個學期總共所需的生活費，學校發放的獎學金一直以來都是寄回家裡給同樣自世界各地被領養而來的弟弟妹妹，如果他用了，弟弟妹妹的學費怎麼辦？家裡又該怎麼辦？

這個瞬間，姜丹尼爾意識到了自己過去一時之間所做的衝動決定究竟有多麼自私。他為愛情奮不顧身，以至高無上的愛為名，高舉旗幟衝鋒陷陣，卻從未想過腳下踩過的是誰的犧牲，代價又落到了誰的身上。

或許邕聖祐離開他是對的決定。他用那雙眼睛看穿了這份愛情虛假的本質，也看透了他自以為是下的無知。

見姜丹尼爾一臉絕望，知道他的情況，Jason心裡也不好受，吸了兩口煙，他拍了拍姜丹尼爾的肩膀。「別急，我再幫你四處問問，雖然工資沒這裡高，但有總比沒有好。」

姜丹尼爾扯出了個蒼白的笑容。「…謝謝了。」

「嘿，丹尼爾，」轉身走進廚房前，Jason停下來看了姜丹尼爾一眼。「別灰心，至少你上了一課。」

上了一課。站在正午陽光大好的進貨車道邊，姜丹尼爾抹著臉獨自笑了一陣。

費盡心力、耗盡所有，換來的卻只是一句上了一課。明明是一堂名為愛情的課，他學到的卻是現實的殘酷，是他在命運前的無能為力，還有在絕望中的自我療癒，姜丹尼爾正覺得自己這課修得真值，剛走到大街，好巧不巧就看見跟自己收取了昂貴學費的戀愛學101講師出現在馬路對面，手挽著金髮女郎從精品店門口走了出來。

身著昂貴西服的邕聖祐臉上還是帶著一貫的微笑，一如他曾在賭場的燈紅酒綠中看到的：溫柔、優雅、親切中帶著恰到好處的距離，而那份笑容亦如過去每晚他所見過的那樣，從來都屬於另一個人，留給他的，只有黑夜中一個絕決的背影。

但為什麼，明明知道這個人從不真正屬於任何人，更清楚這個人究竟心有多狠、情有多絕，他的心仍會在看到那張臉的這個瞬間產生如此劇烈的跳動？

對邕聖祐的這份心動就如同急性症狀，來得毫無癥兆，患上的瞬間即病入膏肓。

姜丹尼爾也想痊癒。他也想從這場註定無果的命運中逃脫，停止這份毫無意義的心動，更恨不得將自己的心挖出來再裝一塊鐵打的回去，好讓自己能繼續在沒有邕聖祐的餘生中苟且偷生，但這份感情太過深刻，早已蠻橫地成了他身體的一部分，病灶依附在他體內最脆弱的一處，碰了疼，不碰也疼，而他所能做的，就只有任由這塊曾經載負了他人生中所有美好與愛戀的腫瘤在他身體的某處繼續滋長茁壯，最後隨他的生命一同腐朽壞死。

邕聖祐一出門就看到了站在對街的那個男人。

或許是因為他的身形太過顯眼，或許是因為他的視線太過灼人，也或許是些什麼別的原因，邕聖祐一眼就在大街上紛紛擾擾的人群中認出了他。

「怎麼了嗎？臉色這麼難看。」Anita正要往邕聖祐的視線方向看過去，原本手臂靠著的支撐卻突然離開了身側，只見邕聖祐一個人默默往前走，腳步莫名地急促。

邕聖祐並不想看到姜丹尼爾。他清楚自己那天有點反應過度，冷靜下來後也覺得自己對姜丹尼爾太過無情，而與其說是直面真相的衝擊讓他失了理智地將怒氣全撒在姜丹尼爾身上，倒不如說是過往回憶的闖入讓他不得不落荒而逃。

他對姜丹尼爾還是有著一絲愧咎的。

但只要想起那張臉，他就會想起那輛在黑暗中的拖車，想起自己從業生涯中唯一一次失誤，除此之外，還有種莫名的煩躁感，像咖啡上被隨意攪拌的拉花，又似牌桌上被胡亂撥弄的牌組，充斥著無序與混亂，就連他自已也不明白這股煩悶從何而來，所幸眼不見為淨，能離多遠就離多遠。

「聖祐！等等！」

不過，有人顯然並不會就這樣輕易放過他。在大街上被如此明目張膽地叫住，就是再不想面對，邕聖祐也只得停下腳步。姜丹尼爾不曉得什麼時候從對街跑了過來，大概是已經在陽光下待了一陣，高挺的鼻樑上覆了層薄薄的汗水，才幾天不見，總覺得臉又尖了些，眼睛下圍微微黑了一塊，看上去憔悴不少。

邕聖祐皺了皺眉，心中那股煩悶又湧了上來。

明明才過不到幾天，姜丹尼爾卻覺得站在邕聖祐面前彷彿是上個世紀的事情，他緊張地舔了舔唇，只感到口渴得厲害，想向面前的人解釋之前發生的一切，但見邕聖祐蹙著眉盯著自己，心裡就更是不安，於是躊躇了半天，竟是一個字也說不出口。

見姜丹尼爾站在路邊只是一個勁地望著自己，邕聖祐不耐煩地吸了口氣，正要開口，踩著高跟鞋的Anita此時卻恰好跟上了他的腳步，氣喘吁吁地拉過他的手臂，「怎麼突然走這麼快？我的腳快痛死了…」

收起原先沉著的一張臉，邕聖祐緩和了面部表情才轉過去看向Anita，「抱歉，突然有點急事。」邕聖祐略帶歉意地笑了笑，滿眼柔情地對著旁人笑的模樣紳士又溫順，看在姜丹尼爾眼底卻是刺眼至極。

為何他能雲淡風輕地對別人露出笑容，對自己卻只剩不耐與厭煩，彷彿那天發生的一切，包含在那之前所有的濃情蜜意與之後的錐心刺骨都只是他演的一場獨角戲，愛與痛只有他獨自承擔，與邕聖祐全然無關？

姜丹尼爾不甘心。對這場讓他粉身碎骨、藥石罔效的丑劇，邕聖祐僅給了一個蹙眉與嘆息作為評價，連個眼神都吝於給予，他所經歷的愛與心動，邕聖祐可以一無所知、棄如敝屣，但他所嚐到的痛與掙扎，邕聖祐不能無動於衷。

他要邕聖祐感同身受。

「這麼快就找到下家了？」看了眼站在邕聖祐身旁的金髮女子，見邕聖祐不出所料地看了回來，抿起唇，姜丹尼爾嘲諷似地勾起嘴角，「沒想到你手腳挺快的。」

「丹尼爾，你最好給我想清楚再說話。」看著姜丹尼爾一臉的諷刺，知道他打算在Anita面前給自己難堪，邕聖祐馬上出聲制止。

「喔放心，我想得非常清楚，」面對邕聖祐板起的臉，姜丹尼爾並沒有絲毫畏懼，反而從容地笑了出來，畢竟面對深入肺腑的心如刀絞他都能挺過來，這點微不足道的威脅對他來說不過是小兒科，「只是不知道旁邊這位女士想得夠不夠明白？」

「姜丹尼爾。」像是最後的警告，邕聖祐咬牙切齒地瞪著姜丹尼爾叫道，但對方顯然不把他幾可殺人的眼神放在心上，反而直接轉頭看向站在他身旁的Anita。

「畢竟是個會腳踏兩條船的人，我想這位女士應該、嗚…！」

不讓姜丹尼爾有機會開口，邕聖祐抓上姜丹尼爾的手臂，一手越過他寬厚的肩膀後捂住了那張不知好歹的嘴，「你給我過來！」

見邕聖祐將比他體型還來得壯碩的亞洲男人拖進大街旁的暗巷，一直站在旁邊沉默地看著兩人用眼神廝殺的Anita稍稍懵了一陣後暗自露出個玩味的笑臉。

兩棟建築物間的巷子很窄，兩人比肩而過已是勉強，像個當街擄人的強盜一樣，邕聖祐把姜丹尼爾拉進窄巷裡後一把將他擰在牆上，看著姜丹尼爾一臉似笑非笑的模樣，只覺得心中的怒火與那份煩躁全攪和在一起，胸口又悶又熱讓他幾近抓狂，抓著姜丹尼爾上衣的領口，他瞪著姜丹尼爾的眼睛恨恨地問道：「你到底想怎樣？我他媽得罪你了嗎？」

邕聖祐氣得不輕，姜丹尼爾能從他抓著衣領的手感受到因憤怒而起的微微顫抖，但就連此時，他都因邕聖祐噴灑在面前的氣息與兩人貼近的體溫而心動不已，窩囊得讓他想哭，連帶著勾起的嘴角都帶著一絲悲涼。「難道我說錯了嗎？」看著邕聖祐那雙充滿怒火的美麗雙眼終於映上了自己的身影，他扯了個與笑容相去甚遠的微笑，「邕聖祐，為了錢，你可以賣笑，你可以賣身，你可以踐踏所有人的真心跟感情，只要有錢，你到底還有什麼事做不出來？如果給你錢，你他媽是不是就算在這裡也會跪下來讓我上？」

「但你沒有。」看著姜丹尼爾微微泛紅的眼角，邕聖祐面無表情地道，冷酷無情卻同時脆弱不堪。「你說的沒錯，只要有足夠的錢，我什麼事都做得出來。我拜金、我淫蕩、我賤！但是你呢？姜丹尼爾，你又有什麼？」

鬆開抓著姜丹尼爾衣領的手，邕聖祐用力戳刺著姜丹尼爾的胸膛，「你看看你自己！商場十美元一件的上衣、上個世紀穿到現在的牛仔褲、滿是髒污的破舊球鞋，你到底憑什麼認為你能在這裡隨意評斷我？到底憑什麼覺得我應該要活得跟你一樣！」邕聖祐無情地控訴著，面前雖然是姜丹尼爾，眼前一瞬間看到的卻是過去的自己。他終於曉得了心中那份煩躁來自於何處。

天下人唾棄他，姜丹尼爾亦然，不足為奇。只是，縱然明白自己在他人眼中是如何骯髒下作，面對直截了當、如同對準了靶心般朝自己飛來的箭矢，他不可能不痛。再怎麼用鋼筋水泥層層包裹，他的心仍是肉做的，姜丹尼爾所說的每一個字、每一句話都穿過了他外殼上片片鎧甲間的縫隙，箭無虛發地落在了他最致命的罩門上，姜丹尼爾能傷得他鮮血淋漓，便不能怪他出手無情。

然而，他自己窮過也苦過，深知被人瞧不起的那種滋味有多麼難受、多麼不堪，如今，他為了保護自己，卻將自己過去曾承受過的苦痛加諸到無辜的姜丹尼爾身上，何其卑劣又何其無恥。

他躲過了暗無天日的深淵，卻終究沈淪在繁華似錦的泥沼中，人不像人，無法自拔。

邕聖祐嘴上說得殘酷冷血，眼底的痛苦卻暴露出了他內裡最不為人知也最不願為人所知的弱點，就像生生剝除身上的尖刺投擲向敵，傷敵一百，自損八千。看著這樣的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾原先想傷害他的心瞬間消失得無影無蹤，隨之而來的卻是濃烈的悔恨與憤怒：他後悔被自身的不甘所蒙蔽，卻更憤怒於邕聖祐對自己真心的無視與一再閃躲。假如邕聖祐感受不到，那他就用說的，假如用說的聽不懂，那他就用做的，他要讓邕聖祐不能再視他的心情為無物，讓他不能再循著任何漏洞輕易逃脫。

抓上邕聖祐的雙肩，碰地一聲，姜丹尼爾狠狠地將他推到窄巷對面的牆面上，看著那雙眼睛，像是要讓聲音直直傳到邕聖祐真空的心底，他放聲大吼道：「憑我喜歡你！」感受著懷裡邕聖祐因為怒氣與訝異而紊亂的呼吸，他近乎迷戀地撫上男人的面龐，看著那張令他魂牽夢縈的臉，姜丹尼爾蹙起眉，忍著到了眼角的淚，他湊到那雙緊抿著的薄唇邊，「就憑我他媽愛死了這個拜金又賤又淫蕩的你。」說著，他捧起邕聖祐的臉就這麼強行吻了上去。

「唔…！」

邕聖祐的唇一如既往的美好，姜丹尼爾能從唇上抗拒的力道與懷裡掙扎的槌打感受到邕聖祐對這個吻的排斥，但他卻無法、也根本不想克制，掐起邕聖祐的下巴，他用力撬開邕聖祐的唇齒，強行將舌頭伸入那曾讓他繾綣萬千的嘴裡，霸道地勾起邕聖祐的舌頭試圖讓他回應自己，卻在沈淪之際被舌尖強勁而清晰的刺痛以及從小腿脛骨傳來的鈍痛驚得推開了懷裡的人。

「Shit！嘶…」

「呸！你他媽罵誰啊！」看著被自己又是咬舌又是踢腿而弄得痛到眼冒淚花的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐將口中的血沫呸到地上後惡狠狠地罵了聲。見姜丹尼爾抱著小腿一臉痛苦的蹲在地上，想到這個突如其來的強吻竟讓他有那麼一瞬間感到混亂，甚至懷念起他口中的溫度與兩舌交纏的觸感，邕聖祐心中腦羞成怒便又一腳踹上他腰側。撫平被他弄亂的衣領，邕聖祐整了整額上因劇烈動作而散落的髮絲，冷冷地看了眼皺著張臉倒在地上呻吟著的姜丹尼爾，「…別讓我再看到你。再有下次，就不是小腿那麼簡單了。」

任由姜丹尼爾在背後向自己投射忿忿不平的視線，邕聖祐頭也不回地走出那條窄巷，Anita見兩人似乎解決了私人恩怨便趕緊走上前，從旁看著邕聖祐緊繃的表情，她反倒是輕鬆地瞇起眼睛笑了笑。

「沒有男人？嗯？」

抿起嘴，邕聖祐留給Anita一個瞪視後就逕自轉身離去。對於邕聖祐少見的無禮，Anita無所謂地聳了聳肩，在跟上邕聖祐的腳步前，她轉頭看了眼正從地上緩緩爬起身的姜丹尼爾，而對上那雙藍綠色眸子的瞬間，難堪與羞恥爬上了姜丹尼爾的心頭。他看著那金髮女子踩著高跟鞋追上邕聖祐的背影，長街上兩人肩並著肩的模樣像塊燒紅的烙鐵般烙印在他心上，痛得他眼睛發澀，正午陽光刺眼，姜丹尼爾不得不低下頭，看著散落著一地紙屑的乾燥路面上，無聲多出的兩滴水漬。


	8. 第八章

「…聖祐、聖祐？邕聖祐！」

「嗯？」

倚在門邊，邕聖祐從思緒中回神，抬頭就見Anita穿著一件不規則裙擺印花洋裝在自己面前左搖右擺，過度繁複的花樣穿在臉部輪廓本就深邃鮮明的Anita身上像個萬花筒一樣，瞎人眼睛。只見Anita微微拉起裙擺，擺出了個像廉價商場模特兒的動作，「如何？」

「不好看。」僅看了一眼，邕聖祐移開視線說道。

「…你不是說我穿什麼都好看嗎？」雙手插腰，Anita突然深刻體會到男人的話果然都不可信。

「你不是說我是你的朋友嗎？」嘟起嘴，邕聖祐無辜地眨了眨眼。

自從簽下朋友包養特惠協定後，邕聖祐對Anita說起話來越來越隨性，對於邕聖祐態度的轉變Anita倒是處之泰然，甚至覺得比起以前單純的金主－交際花關係，這樣的相處更為新鮮有趣，畢竟看在她身分背景與金錢的份上，從來沒有人敢跟自己隨便說話，因此也就任由邕聖祐隨著性子來。本來就對邕聖祐那張裝起可愛的臉毫無抵抗能力，又被這句朋友堵得無話可說，Anita訕訕地褪下那身叢林迷彩服，換回原本的素色居家服。「邕聖祐你變了。」

雖然早就全看過了，但基於現在是朋友的身分，邕聖祐仍禮貌性地轉過身去迴避Anita的換裝。「怎麼變了？」

聽出邕聖祐語氣中的警戒，Anita輕笑了兩聲，「放心吧，我是在誇你。」

邕聖祐暗自嘖了聲。雖然到現在仍搞不清楚Anita接自己回來的真正目的，邕聖祐還是照著她當初開的條件跟她來了一場朋友遊戲，但說老實話，邕聖祐過去的朋友少得可憐，畢竟整個青春期幾乎都在與生活的拼搏間度過，輟學後更幾乎沒遇過同年齡的人，交朋友的機會少之又少，使得邕聖祐其實並不清楚朋友間究竟該如何相處，最後只想得到有話直說這個選項，也就造就了有時Anita會對他怒目而視，甚至一巴掌打在背上的情形，他自己也是無奈到了極點。

或許是他高估了女人對實話的接受能力？

邕聖祐正專注於檢討自己作為朋友的表現，Anita換好衣服後走出衣帽間，經過邕聖祐身邊時，她拍了拍他有些瘦削的背，「那個男人後來怎麼了？還有找你嗎？」知道Anita口中的男人指的是誰，邕聖祐沒有回答這個問題，Anita雖然不算了解邕聖祐，卻不代表不懂人與人間的感情，拿出衛衣口袋裡的手機，她走向客廳，「他好像很喜歡你。」

「很多人都喜歡我。」跟在Anita身後走到客廳的邕聖祐一屁股坐在沙發上順手轉開了電視。

「嘁！真臭美。」Anita從廚房中島上的小吧台拿了罐啤酒，「那些人圖的是什麼？我看得出來，那個男人是真心的。」

你看出來個屁。邕聖祐不再說話。姜丹尼爾是不是真心他根本不在乎，對他而言，姜丹尼爾銀行帳戶裡有多少錢比他真心有幾兩重還來得重要，至於他口中所謂的那些情啊愛的，邕聖祐抿了抿唇，決定忽略嘴唇上殘留至今的觸感與溫度。

胸前姜丹尼爾印上的痕跡早已消失無蹤，再過沒多久，唇上姜丹尼爾留下的力道也會被他遺忘，既然如此，只要給他足夠的時間與距離，姜丹尼爾這個名字在同樣都是肉做的心上，總有一天也能被抹得一乾二淨。

電視上播放著今晚的體育新聞重播，上頭兩方體育競賽分析專家正口沫橫飛地辯論著今年大學杯美式足球賽冠軍預測，邕聖祐兩手交握，看得專心，Anita卻知道他連到底有哪些球隊都不清楚，但就在她以為話題已被邕聖祐強行畫下句點，正想讓他換個頻道時，邕聖祐卻突然開口。

「你聽過物以類聚（Birds of a feather flock together）嗎？」

打開手中的啤酒罐，Anita翻了個白眼。「我是白富美，不是傻。」

「都是狗屁。」盯著電視，邕聖祐面無表情地說道。

險些啤酒嗆到，Anita吞下嘴裡那口酒後拍了拍自己的胸膛。「你說什麼？」

「生物學上，同屬的鳥類才具有繁衍後代的能力，同種的鳥間才可能對彼此產生交配的興趣。但人不是鳥。」看著電視螢幕上仍在相互譏諷著的兩個男人，邕聖祐像是被吸入這場激辯中，卻又像是脫離了此時此刻這個空間，陷入了自己的世界裡。「太過相似所以易於了解，太過了解所以易於相通，但相通後還剩什麼？所有缺點、所有弱點、所有骯髒不堪全被攤在面前，赤裸裸的醜陋只會磨盡一切，而除去了感情，人還有什麼呢？」邕聖祐終於移開了視線，他看向杵在中島旁一臉不解的Anita，用像是哭一般的笑臉說道：「只剩錢了。」

「你可能無法理解。但沒有錢…一個人就什麼也沒有了。」沒有自尊、沒有從容、沒有現在也沒有未來，人不再是人：自己不是，他人亦不是。

他與姜丹尼爾看似天差地別，實際上卻毫無二致，他們都生活在這社會的最底層，體會過這世界最殘酷的一面，只是姜丹尼爾較他幸運一點，命運朝他伸出了仁慈的援手，不若自己根本無力反抗現實的輾壓。用那雙眼睛，他看過情感被貧苦消磨殆盡後的醜態，見識過這世道笑貧不笑娼的嘴臉，更眼睜睜地目睹過生命在貧窮面前的一文不值。

他愛錢，他拜金，他不信耶穌信富蘭克林，是因為他切身體會過了沒有錢的痛苦，而他絕不會讓自己再次陷入那樣暗無天日的深淵中，即使要他獻出的是他今生僅有的感情。

所以就算姜丹尼爾心再真，可有錢真？

看著邕聖祐認真盯著電視的側臉，Anita不曉得該說些什麼，她沒想過會從邕聖祐口裡聽到這些，而家境富裕、從沒吃過一點苦的她更是無從安慰，只能默默地將原先擺在桌上的手機放回兜裡，拿著啤酒走回臥室，見Anita沉默地從身旁經過，邕聖祐瞧了一眼便道：「怎麼，不打算安慰我一下嗎？」

「有什麼好安慰的，」Anita停下腳步回過頭覷了他一眼，「現在不是有錢了嗎？」

「有錢沒床上也是很可憐的。」眨眨眼睛，邕聖祐癟起嘴可憐地道。「朋友也是可以允許互相幫忙一下的。」

Anita看了卻只想把手上的啤酒罐砸過去。「幫你媽。」

隔天，因為邕聖祐昨晚的一句不好看，Anita一大早就把邕聖祐從床上挖起來陪她逛街。Anita並非是那種一味崇尚高端精品的名媛，故而當她提議要去大道旁的快時尚品牌店時，邕聖祐也不疑有他地著了一身便服跟著去了，就在他一邊閒逛一邊等Anita試衣時，一個熟悉的身影站到了他旁邊。

「聖祐，」穿得一身樸素，姜丹尼爾低聲喚道，「我們談談吧。」

看著突然出現在眼前的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐挑了挑眉。「你跟蹤我？」

像是知道邕聖祐會有這般誤會，姜丹尼爾乖巧地拿起脖子上的員工證抖了抖。「我在這裡找了份工作。」

朝姜丹尼爾上下打量了下，見一般服飾店工讀生會有的工作證、對講機等配備都在，不像是說謊，邕聖祐收起表情後轉過頭去繼續翻動起架上的襯衫。「那又怎樣？我不想跟你說話。」

「聖祐，拜託…上次我很抱歉，是我衝動了，但我說的都是真心的。」拉著邕聖祐的襯衫袖口，姜丹尼爾耷拉著眉毛可憐兮兮地說。「聽我解釋吧。嗯？」

姜丹尼爾總是過於了解人性的弱點，曉得運用自身優勢去達到想要的結果，但他不是唯一一個。「丹尼爾，你在工作。」停下翻著衣服的手，邕聖祐轉過頭看向姜丹尼爾，「而我也在工作。」

姜丹尼爾拉著邕聖祐袖口的手僵了僵。

「想跟我說話？可以。」邕聖祐伸出手，朝姜丹尼爾露出掌心，「只要你有錢，要說多久都行。」

窘迫地看了邕聖祐一眼，姜丹尼爾放開他的袖口，開始掏起自己身上每一個口袋，最後終於在褲子後方的口袋中發現了一張五美元紙鈔，小心翼翼地撫平紙鈔上的褶痕，他將它攤在面前邕聖祐那隻白淨無暇的手掌上。

看著掌中那張又髒又皺的五美元，邕聖祐挑了挑眉，抬眼看向姜丹尼爾，「你認真？這連午休喝一杯咖啡的時間都不夠。」

姜丹尼爾搖搖頭。「沒關係，十分鐘就好。」

「五分鐘。」不等姜丹尼爾繼續跟自己討價還價，邕聖祐把紙鈔塞入褲子口袋裡後就轉過身打了通電話給Anita，說是自己有點無聊，想到附近咖啡店休息一下。

邕聖祐從不會在伴遊時留女士獨自一人，Anita知道事情不單純便一邊脫著上衣一邊在電話那頭直接問道：『是那個男人吧。』

真是可怕的女人直覺。「…不是。」

沒有錯過電話那頭不自然的停頓，Anita用手拿起被肩膀夾起的手機，話筒對著嘴直接說了聲：『玩得愉快喔！』就把電話給掛了，絲毫沒打算給邕聖祐任何辯駁的機會。

這位大姐怕不是我愛紅娘看多了。看著黑下來的電話屏幕，邕聖祐暗地在心裡嘖了聲。

花了五塊錢，見邕聖祐總算願意和自己說話，姜丹尼爾趕緊跑到櫃檯後面跟店家說了聲，因時間臨近中午，顧客漸少，人手足夠，店長便很寬容地讓他提前休息。得到店長許可，姜丹尼爾領著邕聖祐出了店門後就走進旁邊的咖啡店，幫聖祐點了一杯帶甜味的，自己點一杯最便宜的後兩人就這麼拿著咖啡站在店門口開始乾瞪眼。

被姜丹尼爾盯得莫名其妙，邕聖祐咬了咬吸管終於不耐煩地道：「你到底要說什麼，不說的話五分鐘可要過了。」

「邕聖祐。」姜丹尼爾深吸了口氣，「我知道你覺得我之前騙你我是有錢人但其實按照邏輯上來說我只是從沒錢的狀態變成有錢的狀態再瞬間變成沒有錢的狀態只是一種物理轉換的過程並沒有改變我的本質所以基本上我其實也不算是真的騙了你而根據現象與本質的對立與統一性我認為我必需強調本質基本上決定了現象的發生這也是為什麼我會在一開始選擇進行這個外在視角是欺騙但實際上只是物理性變動過程的行為。」

被姜丹尼爾一本正經的滔滔不絕嚇到，邕聖祐傻看著一臉認真的姜丹尼爾嚥了口口水。「所、所以你想說的是？」

「簡單來說就是，」姜丹尼爾露出了個堪稱真摯的微笑，「邕聖祐，我喜歡你，我想一輩子都跟你上床。」

「噗！咳、咳咳！」用手抹掉不小心流到下巴的咖啡，邕聖祐搥了搥自己胸口，「姜丹尼爾，你、你就是要跟我說這些？」見姜丹尼爾用力地點了點頭，邕聖祐覺得眼前這人不是有病就是有病，正想找回語言好讓姜丹尼爾打消這個瘋狂的想法，卻見對方抬起手腕看了上頭老舊的電子錶一眼。

「剛好五分鐘。」衝著邕聖祐那張呆楞的臉，姜丹尼爾笑得瞇起了眼睛，「等下次我存了錢再來找你。」趁邕聖祐還沒回神，姜丹尼爾安慰似地迅速揉了揉他的頭髮後轉身就往另一頭餐廳林立的小街跑去。

恍惚中被揉亂了頭髮，看著那個逐漸縮小的身影，邕聖祐回過神後衝著熙來嚷往的人群怒吼道：「別再來了！」

明明那天講得夠清楚、說得夠明白，兩個人甚至吵得都要打了起來，姜丹尼爾今天卻像什麼事也沒發生一樣出現在自己面前，還振振有詞地說了一大堆有聽沒有懂的話，邕聖祐怎麼想都覺得事有蹊蹺，見Anita此時剛好提著大包小包的紙袋從服飾店走出，再憶起昨晚Anita說的那些話，他瞪向Anita那雙無辜的眼睛。「妳最好給我解釋得清楚一點，坦白從寬。」

兩人回到酒店公寓，邕聖祐就以打包走人逼著Anita把一切都說了出來。坐在沙發上看著站在自己面前滿臉怒意的邕聖祐，Anita猶豫了下才開口，「抱歉，聖祐…」

揉揉眉心，邕聖祐一臉苦惱地嘆了口氣，「所以說，你是為了那個國外的情人才硬是想要把我跟丹尼爾湊成對？」

「他叫丹尼爾嗎？真是個好名字。」Anita討好地笑了笑。

「這不是重點！」用眼神讓Anita閉嘴，邕聖祐抹了抹臉，「妳覺得這合理嗎？為了了解交際花在想什麼所以把我接回來，然後在看到丹尼爾後因為覺得情況相近所以想要幫助他？妳想想這符合邏輯嗎？！符合妳的本質嗎？！」大概是被稍早姜丹尼爾那一串又是邏輯又是現象又是本質的胡言亂語給繞得，現在邕聖祐說話都有了點姜丹尼爾的影子。

Anita被吼得有些無辜。明明比邕聖祐大了不只一兩歲，沒有所謂的敬老尊賢就罷了，還被指著鼻子質疑行動的合理性，想想便是又氣又委屈，實在氣不過，Anita於是也站起身瞪向他，「我做錯什麼了嗎？我不過就想到丹尼爾真心一片卻被你無視，跟我被Daren無情拒絕一樣可憐！邕聖祐，你總以為你是這世上最不幸、最可悲、最可憐的人，但你有沒有想過你的自卑自憐到底傷害了多少人！」

拿起沙發上的皮包，Anita紅著眼睛從皮夾裡抽出一疊鈔票扔到了地上，「想愛的人愛不到，有錢有什麼了不起！」伸手指向楞在客廳的邕聖祐，她恨恨地看著他，「以生存之名作賤人心的你們，又有什麼了不起！」

被吼得失了神智，邕聖祐動也不動地站在客廳中央，連Anita早進了臥室都不知道，他看著散落在白色狐狸毛地毯上的，一張張綠油油的一百元美鈔，上頭富蘭克林正抿著嘴微微皺起眉頭，無聲地責難著他。

對著路邊車輛上的照後鏡撥了撥頭髮，確定今天自己又是完美的一天後，姜丹尼爾對著鏡子露出個滿意的微笑，手伸進牛仔褲後口袋，確定裡頭的東西還在，他緊了緊握在兜裡的手，望向不遠處的賭場出入口。

起初Anita說要幫助他的時候，姜丹尼爾還有些懷疑，畢竟大半夜的走在路上突然有幾個彪型大漢突然將自己圍起來並遞來一支手機，任誰都會覺得自己生命受到威脅或被捲入什麼事件裡，但在電話中，Anita給了他一個合理的解釋後，姜丹尼爾欣然接受了這個提議。縱然所謂的幫助不過就是提供邕聖祐的行蹤還有幫他說些好話，姜丹尼爾也覺得很足夠了。

他對自己的魅力還算是頗有自信的。

見等了半天的身影終於從賭場大門內走出，姜丹尼爾快步上前擋在了那一男一女面前。

看到那張眼角帶了顆痣的熟悉笑臉再次出現，邕聖祐直覺反應地看了眼身旁的Anita。「你又想幹嘛？我不是說別再來了嗎？」

「我有錢的。」

八月大熱天的，姜丹尼爾卻穿了件運動薄外套，從外套裡掏出幾張鈔票，他拽起邕聖祐的手後就將那把零零散散的紙鈔放到邕聖祐手裡。

數了數姜丹尼爾塞在他手裡的鈔票，湊一湊竟然也有一百塊，距離上次見面才一兩天的時間，也不曉得姜丹尼爾是從哪賺來這麼多錢。見姜丹尼爾目光灼灼地看著自己，邕聖祐不動聲色地移開了視線，「那又怎樣？」

「你不是說過只要有錢就可以了嗎？」塌下眉毛，姜丹尼爾有些可憐地問。

「但我現在正在工作。」邕聖祐突然有種自己正在家中育兒的錯覺。

癟起嘴，姜丹尼爾轉頭看向邕聖祐身旁被歸類為工作的Anita，突然接收到姜丹尼爾投來的求救訊號，正站在一旁看戲的Anita尷尬地咳了兩聲。「聖祐啊，我肚子好像有點痛，先回去了，你自己看著辦吧。」

「妳不是剛剛還吵著天氣熱要吃冰的嗎？」邕聖祐冷冷地掃了她一眼。

被你這麼看著都冷得跟南極一樣了還吃什麼冰。「…女人的身體你懂個屁！走啦！」Anita長手一伸直接在路邊攔了輛計程車，也不管邕聖祐在身後嚷嚷，就這麼自己坐車揚長而去。

這女人！被罵得莫名其妙，見計程車尾迅速消失在車陣中，邕聖祐轉頭瞪向站在後面偷樂的姜丹尼爾。雖然那天被Anita吼得心虛，也深刻反省了自己對姜丹尼爾的態度，但當面看到姜丹尼爾因為受到Anita庇護而得意的小樣，邕聖祐心底總有種被設計的背叛感，於是他舉起手，握著鈔票在姜丹尼爾面前晃了晃，故意面帶刻薄地道：「這只夠兩個小時呢。」

姜丹尼爾見狀卻反而笑得更歡。「足夠了。」用力抿了抿嘴，無法克制嘴邊的笑意，姜丹尼爾不好意思地握起拳擋在了面前。「還打折了呢。」

聰明就能欺負人數學不好嗎！被自己的智商倒打一耙，本想給姜丹尼爾小鞋穿的邕聖祐黑著張臉轉身就準備走人，知道他鬧了彆扭，姜丹尼爾趕緊抓住邕聖祐的袖子，另一隻手則從褲子口袋掏出了兩張電影票。「我們看電影吧，」拉起邕聖祐的手晃了晃，他歪了歪腦袋，「好嗎？」

斜眼看著姜丹尼爾這大個頭男人裝可愛的刻意模樣，邕聖祐扶著額角嘆了口氣。明知可以強硬地拒絕，甚至在心中都已經打定主意不再讓自己隨著姜丹尼爾起舞，但每每看到那張眼角被流星劃過的臉龐，那些在嘴裡不知反覆咀嚼過多少次的『不好』、『不行』、『不可以』卻全被自己硬生生吞回肚子裡，脹得他最後只能嘆口氣紓解這份積食般的難受。握了握手中被捂得發熱的鈔票，邕聖祐安慰自己看在錢的份上縱容姜丹尼爾一回也不是壞事。

見邕聖祐不再僵持，姜丹尼爾半推半拉地將他帶到了電影院，而直到坐在座位上，邕聖祐才發現姜丹尼爾拖自己來看的是什麼片。看著大螢幕上出現的動畫城堡，邕聖祐冷著張臉轉過頭看向姜丹尼爾。

「這是給小朋友看的動畫片。」

斜著身子，邕聖祐湊到他耳邊小聲抱怨，溫熱的吐息隨著氣音傳到耳裡，弄得姜丹尼爾有些心癢難耐，一張臉熱得發燙。抹了抹臉，他讓自己冷靜一下後才轉過頭看著邕聖祐在黑暗中也同樣深邃的臉孔，略帶歉意地小聲說道：「兩個小時只夠看動畫片。」

姜丹尼爾靠得極近，彷彿只要稍稍抬起下巴，兩個人四瓣嘴唇就能毫無縫隙地貼在一起。大螢幕傳來的光線打在姜丹尼爾的側臉上，柔和了他鋒利的下巴與望向自己的視線，那雙與自己相仿的黑色瞳仁在不停變換的光線中始終映著他的臉，亙古不變得讓他莫名心慌。明明早就做過比這種距離還要親密無間的事，此時姜丹尼爾噴灑在他面前的鼻息與那雙專注的眼睛卻讓他臉頰微熱，脖子向後縮了縮，邕聖祐移開向著姜丹尼爾的視線後將屁股挪回座位的正中央，目不斜視地看起了自己許久未看的，色彩斑爛的普遍級電影。

起先擔心邕聖祐嫌動畫片太過幼稚，姜丹尼爾時不時還會轉過頭確認邕聖祐是否還醒著，但期間見他看得專注，便又把注意力放回電影上。黑暗中時間的流逝本就難以追尋，而如若沉浸在劇情裡則更是如白駒過隙，一個小時多的電影彈指之間就進入尾聲，看到工作人員名單一個個跑了出來，姜丹尼爾舉起雙手伸了個懶腰後下意識地轉頭望向坐在旁邊的邕聖祐，此時影廳燈光漸亮，他不適地眨了眨眼後才看清邕聖祐的臉，正想開口聊聊天，卻在看到他睫毛上的濕潤與泛紅的鼻頭後呆楞住了。

「你哭了？」基於禮節，姜丹尼爾知道自己其實本該當做沒看到的，但他從未想過邕聖祐除了在床上被玩弄得太過淒慘時之外，還會有其他掉眼淚的時候，在他心中，邕聖祐一直都像個刺蝟般扎手，就是再痛再苦也都要豎起武裝，拉個人當墊背才心甘情願，縱然被傷得滿手孔洞，姜丹尼爾仍愛慘了他尖銳帶刺的這一面，卻沒想他柔軟的腹部也是如此令人愛不釋手，當下嘴角便又漾起了一絲甜意。

但顯然邕聖祐並不認為自己的肚子有什麼可看性。摸了摸鼻子，他板著臉從座位上站起。「…我沒有。」

「沒哭怎麼眼睛紅紅的？」跟著站起身，姜丹尼爾頗有種刨根問底、嚴謹治學的態度。

「說沒哭就沒哭。」

邕聖祐斜了他一眼，原本就凝聚在睫毛上要墜不墜的淚珠卻因為他太過大力的動作滑落下來，邕聖祐自己並沒注意到，但站在他面前的姜丹尼爾卻看得一清二楚。看著邕聖祐臉頰上的水痕，姜丹尼爾低低地笑了幾聲，「真是個小哭包。」

「你說什麼？」皺起眉頭，邕聖祐對這新名詞在困惑中豎起了警戒。

彷彿看到了邕聖祐背後一根根蓄勢待發的刺，姜丹尼爾眼睛轉了圈後立馬開啟自帶的可愛防護罩歪著腦袋道：「說…你很可愛的意思？」

要不是手中的可樂喝完了，邕聖祐大概第一時間就幫姜丹尼爾用可樂洗把臉，看看在可愛的包裝下究竟藏了什麼模樣的心思。面無表情地繞過姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐微側著身想穿過狹窄的走道，還沒走幾步卻又被身後的人一把抓了回去，見姜丹尼爾滿臉笑意的看著自己，邕聖祐正準備發作，一隻溫熱的大手卻覆上了他的臉頰，手指輕掃過的觸感剛落，臉上不屬於他的溫度隨即消失無蹤。

「眼淚可不能讓別人看去了。」溫柔地抹去邕聖祐掛在頰上的淚珠，像訴說著僅有兩人知道的祕密般，姜丹尼爾湊近他耳畔輕道了聲後便放開他的手腕，爾後像個沒事人一樣越過他往座位區中央的階梯走去。

「走吧，散場了。」

摸了摸像被太陽烤過的面頰，呆看著在人群漸散的階梯上朝自己招著手的姜丹尼爾，在人聲嘈雜的散場影廳裡，邕聖祐似乎聽到了心臟在夜空中向他吶喊的聲音，裡頭有著什麼開場了的掌聲。


	9. 第九章

最近的邕聖祐有點奇怪。

走路發呆撞到牆，手抖打翻飲料杯；把鉑金包當漢堡包拿去微波，把她的裙子當他的褲子穿─就這點而言，Anita目前還無法確定究竟是前者還是後者更令她生氣－邕聖祐這兩天心神不寧的模樣Anita全看在了眼裡，但最令她感到震驚，並足以相信事情並不簡單的是：邕聖祐自己花錢買了咖啡。

那個只要金主還活著的一天就絕不從自己皮夾掏錢的邕聖祐竟然自己花錢買咖啡！

看看窗外的夜景，確定這世界還在正常運行後，Anita覷了眼坐在一旁邊喝啤酒邊滑著手機的邕聖祐。「你跟丹尼爾好上了？」

「咳、咳咳！」被手中的啤酒嗆到，邕聖祐難受地連咳了好幾聲才緩過來，「我聽不懂妳在說什麼…」

「少裝。」Anita瞇起眼睛，「這幾天又是看電影又是公園散步，一會兒摸摸小臉一會兒拉拉小手的，你以為我不知道？」

大姐你要不要這麼驚悚！「…妳小心手下那些人到勞工部控告妳剝削勞工。」

「放心吧，」看著邕聖祐，Anita甜美地笑了笑，「他們沒被登錄在上面。」

並不想再多知道一個社會的黑暗面，邕聖祐將視線從Anita看作天使讀作魔鬼的臉上移開。「都只是生意罷了。」

Anita長長地哦了一聲，對於邕聖祐嘴硬的生意說詞顯然不信，正想再說些什麼，就看到桌面上自己手機閃出來的兩條新訊息。敲了敲桌面，她想了想。「如果只是生意的話，那你下去幫我買一打啤酒回來應該很快囉？」

「這跟那有什麼關係？」邕聖祐疑惑地抬起頭，「而且昨天不是才剛買了一打嗎？」看了眼剛剛才從冰箱拿出手中的啤酒，邕聖祐現在還算得出來裡頭剩多少瓶。

「Guinness Extra Stout，其他隨你。」沒理會邕聖祐的疑問，抽出皮夾裡黑卡後，Anita一邊回覆著手機裡的訊息一邊將黑卡遞到邕聖祐面前。看著眼前晃來晃去的信用卡，衝著後面那句，邕聖祐舔舔嘴伸手接了過去，跳下沙發就準備出門。

「等等！」

「又怎麼了？」剛套上鞋，邕聖祐拉著大門有些不耐地回頭。

見邕聖祐頭頂亂髮，腳踩拖鞋，身穿灰色衛衣和黑色運動長褲，一副不修邊幅的模樣，Anita上下打量了下後又思考了會兒，最後只是搖搖頭擺擺手讓他早去早回。

醜媳婦總要見公婆的，姜丹尼爾品味這麼特殊，說不定看了還很喜歡？用著手機，Anita挑了挑眉。

不清楚Anita安著什麼心，邕聖祐只知道自己跑遍了酒店公寓附近所有酒精類飲料店都找不到Anita要的啤酒，好不容易找到一間品項齊全的店卻是在幾英哩之外，走路要走將近半個鐘頭，時間已近深夜，坐在人行道的長椅上，邕聖祐實在不想這麼晚了還為幾瓶破酒穿著拖鞋在大街上亂晃，正在心裡組織著語言看待會要怎麼跟Anita解釋，就聽見附近似乎有人正叫著自己的名字。

「聖祐！」

回過頭，只見對街邊上停了一輛眼熟的日產車，姜丹尼爾坐在裡頭，手伸出窗外扒在車門上正朝他招著手，小心穿越過拉斯維加斯夜晚川流不息的車流，邕聖祐跑到對街，腳步剛停在車邊就見姜丹尼爾搖下這側的車窗衝著他傻笑。

「這麼晚了你在這裡做什麼？」他還沒忘記姜丹尼爾住的那輛破移動拖車究竟離市區有多遠。

沒回答邕聖祐的問題，姜丹尼爾只是笑著將車門解鎖，「進來再說。」

換作平時，邕聖祐定不會這麼輕易地就上車，但想到Anita那如幻想中生物般的啤酒，邕聖祐考慮幾秒後便打開車門坐了進去。大概是被邕聖祐難得的果斷嚇到，姜丹尼爾楞了楞後才重新將車門鎖上，他看了眼邕聖祐今晚的穿著，總覺得有哪裡不太一樣，又有哪裡異常熟悉，仔細想了想才明白這種異樣與熟悉並存的詭異感從何而來。

邕聖祐看上去跟他大學宿舍室友剛起床時一模一樣。

「噗哧…」

「你笑什麼？」被姜丹尼爾突如其來的笑聲搞得莫名其妙，邕聖祐狐疑地看了他一眼。

姜丹尼爾揮了揮手，對上邕聖祐的眸子想要解釋，卻怎麼也止不住笑聲，趴在方向盤上笑了一陣後才道：「你、你今晚看上去很、很放鬆…」

邕聖祐睜著一雙大眼睛眨巴眨巴了兩下，見姜丹尼爾視線一直停留在自己身上，低頭往下看去，才想起自己方才衣服也沒換，就這麼穿著自己的家居服出了門。

雖然從前與姜丹尼爾有過一陣子的包養關係，但既然是販賣美好愛情的交際花，自然裡裡外外都要體面示人，就連晚上過夜白天早起，邕聖祐至少都會穿著乾淨潔白的酒店浴袍或自備的名牌成套睡衣，絕不可能穿著自己那套用了不知幾年的老舊運動服，但自從跟Anita達成朋友協定，邕聖祐在Anita面前是越來越放鬆，才造成了眼下這種被姜丹尼爾窺視自己真實生活面貌的情景。

尷尬地拉了拉身上的灰色衛衣，邕聖祐鴕鳥心態地縮起身子後看向嘴邊仍殘留一絲笑意的姜丹尼爾，「你到底要幹嘛？我還有事，有話快說有屁快放。」

抿抿嘴，姜丹尼爾道：「我睡不著，陪我去看夜景吧。」說著，他打開排檔桿後方的小儲物箱，從裡拿出了幾張鈔票遞給邕聖祐，「這樣值多久？」

接過那疊紙鈔，邕聖祐點了點竟然也有兩百塊錢，他看了姜丹尼爾一眼，想到自己剛剛被對方那般堂而皇之的嘲笑，一向對外貌頗為自負的人自然是氣不過，嘟著嘴就說：「三個小時。」

「漲價了呢。」姜丹尼爾聽了也沒生氣，只是淡淡說了句。

「那是自然。」不再去看姜丹尼爾似乎有些失望的臉，邕聖祐低下頭拽了拽衛衣被洗得鬆脫的下緣，想起自己還有任務在身便道：「…Anita讓我買酒回去，你載我去附近的超市，買好再開始計時吧。」

姜丹尼爾笑了。「謹遵吩咐。」

兩人驅車到了二十四小時的廉價超市，整整逛了一圈邕聖祐才終於在貨架上找到Anita口中說的那種啤酒，姜丹尼爾幫他將一打啤酒搬上手推車，正要推著去結帳時卻見邕聖祐還駐足在酒類飲料區探頭探腦。「怎麼了？還有要買的嗎？」

見姜丹尼爾一臉困惑，邕聖祐壞笑著掏出口袋裡Anita給的黑卡，狡詐的表情卻被一對軟嫩的臥蠶模糊得可愛。「丹尼爾，你不是喜歡喝紅酒嗎？今天Anita請客，最貴的來一瓶？」

明明Anita不在現場，姜丹尼爾仍心虛地朝四周張望了下。「不好吧…不是只讓你買啤酒回去？」

伸出食指，邕聖祐打著節拍連嘖了三聲，「這是我身為被包養人的福利，今晚作為司機的你幸運地也可以共享這份樂趣。去吧！丹尼爾！把所有你想要的、不想要的都裝進這個手推車裡吧！」伸直手臂，像個下達命令的指揮官般，邕聖祐眼神堅定、聲音洪亮地說道。被邕聖祐逗得樂乎，姜丹尼爾摀起嘴笑了笑，忍住將邕聖祐一把抱在懷裡塞進手推車的衝動，轉過身就拿起架上兩瓶香檳將之放入了推車裡，衝著Anita那張無消費限額的黑卡，邕聖祐與姜丹尼爾兩個人又在深夜顧客稀少的超市裡轉了一圈，看到什麼吃的，也不管用不用煮、要不要熱，看對眼了就丟進手推車裡，最後推車被兩個半大不大的男人塞得滿滿當當，嚇醒了因值夜班而呵欠連連的結帳人員。

將所有戰利品塞進後車廂後，邕聖祐看著手中長得都可以跳繩的收據，瞬間有了報復的快感。誰讓Anita總拿他跟姜丹尼爾打趣，這麼點錢對她而言連買包的零頭都不到，相信她也不會太介意。將收據揉成一團丟進姜丹尼爾車中那個小儲物箱裡，邕聖祐伸了伸因購物而有些疲乏的腿，發出了又似疼痛又似舒服的呻吟。

深夜的超市停車場很是空曠，汽車發動聲像一支橫空出世的箭矢劃破寂靜的夜，打斷了這陣無意義的哼哼聲，姜丹尼爾看著身旁因伸了懶腰而眼睛濕潤的邕聖祐，心下一激動，傾過身便朝那雙唇吻了上去。

邕聖祐閉上了眼睛。

一切彷彿都靜止於兩雙唇瓣相觸的瞬間。姜丹尼爾親得輕淺，甚至稱不上是個親吻，僅僅是唇瓣間的相互碰觸，純粹如今晚無星的夜，卻又包羅了世上所有，蜻蜓點水般的吻落在唇上輕如鵝毛，離開時皮肉卻繾綣相連，邕聖祐顫抖著睫毛睜開雙眼，姜丹尼爾正在面前望著自己，那雙黑如夜空的眼珠裡倒映著他失神的臉，情意隨著光線反覆流轉於姜丹尼爾此刻印著他的眼底，早已分不清從何而起。

就在這個剎那，邕聖祐終於懂了。

或許是這個吻，或許是黑暗中的耳語，或許是大街上的我愛你，或許是那個早晨的側臉，又或許是更早的那個下午，人聲嘈雜的泳池旁突然出現的身影，他無法確切說清何時何地，甚至無法說明這份感覺究竟該如何定義，他天性駑鈍，不比姜丹尼爾聰明，就連心動曾藏匿在兩人曾經的哪個片段、哪個瞬間都記不清，連它早已鑽進身體裡都毫無知覺，任由這如慢性疾病般的感情默默在他體內紮根駐營，而發現的此時此刻，就已患病末期。

也許一切早有癥兆，只是他刻意忽略，用盡所有理由說服自己，並傾盡所有力量逃脫閃避，把自己弄得滿身荊棘的同時也刺傷了姜丹尼爾的心。看著姜丹尼爾一臉的柔情，邕聖祐突然好恨這個盲目無知、自大狂妄卻又膽小的自己。他想告訴他，從今往後他將不再逃避，他會好好正視這份感情，他不會讓任何人傷害他，更不會再傷他的心，他愛他。

他愛他。

就在兩人眼神相望、濃情交纏的此時，一陣清脆的鈴聲突然在寧靜無聲的車廂中響起。聽到自己的手機鈴聲，邕聖祐嚇得從座椅上彈跳而起，姜丹尼爾迅速坐回駕駛座上才堪堪避開了兩人相撞的慘劇，見邕聖祐朝自己比了個安靜的手勢，姜丹尼爾將燒紅的臉別過去望向窗外。

「喂？」接起電話，邕聖祐撫了撫被嚇得怦怦亂顫的心口後小聲說道。

『你是到哪裡收割麥子了嗎？怎麼這麼久還沒回來？』坐在客廳沙發上，Anita邊欣賞著自己剛塗好的指甲油邊問，『丹尼爾在你旁邊？』

看向正坐在駕駛座盯著自己講電話的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐嘴巴動了動，嚥了口口水才道：「…沒有啊？」

『叫他聽電話。』

Anita語氣嚴肅，讓邕聖祐突然有種未成年人晚歸未回被家長打電話訓斥的錯覺，雖然Anita看不到，邕聖祐仍面帶無辜地按開了免持聽筒，以為電話那頭會傳來生氣的咆嘯，卻聽見Anita熱情地用高了整整八度的聲音叫著姜丹尼爾的名字。

『嘿！丹尼爾！』

「嘿？Anita？」被Anita莫名的熱情弄得有些困惑，姜丹尼爾邊回應邊一臉狐疑地看著同樣滿臉問號的邕聖祐。

『我知道你們兩個都是年輕人，尤其聖祐應該精力非常旺盛，夜晚很長很美好，但答應我要好好保護自己好嗎？支持安全性行為，記得要帶保險、』沒等Anita說完，邕聖祐就手忙腳亂地把電話掛了。

看著邕聖祐一張臉在黑暗中像個變換自如的彩色霓虹燈，姜丹尼爾終於忍不住趴在方向盤上狂笑起來，笑得連眼淚都流了出來，才轉過頭看向仍坐在副駕駛座上一動也不動的邕聖祐，抖著身子問：「你們聊過我的事？」

「閉嘴，開車。」黑著張臉，邕聖祐只能從牙縫裡吐出四個字，不能再多。

拉斯維加斯的夜晚仍是生機蓬勃，但隨著逐漸駛離市區，黑夜靜謐的本質便無聲地從窗外洩了進來，姜丹尼爾大概心中早已有了目的地，銀灰色房車就這麼隨著他手中的方向盤在深夜內華達州空曠平緩的沙漠中安靜地攀上一緣凸起的丘陵，將車停在丘陵高點一處平地上，姜丹尼爾下車後把兩人方才在超市掃蕩的那些吃食一個個從後車廂往車中邕聖祐的手裡送，直到前座被一堆酒和零食堆滿才罷手。

抱著姜丹尼爾拿的那兩瓶香檳，邕聖祐從車裡找到姜丹尼爾備而不用的開瓶器後將兩瓶酒都打了開來，一瓶遞給剛開車門坐進車裡的姜丹尼爾，一瓶則直接就著瓶口自己喝了起來。看著邕聖祐豪邁的喝法，姜丹尼爾笑笑後也學著喝了口，想到平時那些富家子弟喝香檳時的講究，再看看彼此拿著瓶身直灌的滑稽模樣，邕聖祐與姜丹尼爾對視了一下後，兩人嘴一抿不約而同笑出了聲。

擋風玻璃外是拉斯維加斯繁華絢麗的夜景，無論是浸淫已久的邕聖祐，抑或是出來乍到的姜丹尼爾，皆對裡頭的奢靡富庶了解一二，華服、美酒、雪茄、香檳，燦爛眩目，瑰麗動人，但之於這座被金錢掩埋的不夜城，他們都只是其中微不足道的存在，Anita是，姜丹尼爾是，邕聖祐亦是，他們孱弱地依附在這座城市的羽翼下，與這座城市有著難以分割的共性，在生存與金錢上接受了它無心付出的餵養，在情感與人生道路上接受了它有意給予的迷惘，他們迷失在它華麗的體內，試圖尋找僅屬於自己的道路，而在追尋的跌宕起伏間，他們相遇在一條相互交錯的十字路口，在自我治癒與彼此撕咬下掙扎著可能的選擇，為的，只是找到能逃離這座城市的出口。

這座城市裡的每個人，都在尋找著能逃離拉斯維加斯的出口。

而邕聖祐找到了。

大概是香檳醉人，看著姜丹尼爾正說著校園趣事喋喋不休的一張嘴，邕聖祐放下手中早已空空如也的酒瓶，側過身，他沉默地捧起姜丹尼爾的臉就這麼親了上去。停車場那淺嚐即止的吻無法滿足他此時不斷膨脹的內心，像是恨不得將姜丹尼爾吞入體內與自己合而為一般，他爬到姜丹尼爾身上，毫無章法地吸吮著姜丹尼爾被酒液浸得濕潤的雙唇，反覆啃咬那柔韌的唇珠後將舌頭伸進了他充斥著酒精與甜味的口腔。

抱著邕聖祐的身體，姜丹尼爾雙手鑽入他那身寬大衛衣下方，摟上他毫無贅肉的纖細腰肢，任由身上人汲取他口中的津液與空氣。邕聖祐吻得急切，呼吸紊亂地噴灑在他的臉上，口中的舌頭明明只是無止盡的交纏與相放，卻讓姜丹尼爾心跳如鼓，他想問為什麼，卻又捨不得兩人這份在津液交換間由情慾與心跳構築的心有靈犀，故而直到邕聖祐氣喘吁吁地放開了他，也只堪堪說了句：「我們什麼都買了，就沒買保險套。」

坐在姜丹尼爾腿上，感受身下那熟悉的硬物感，邕聖祐將手臂搭在姜丹尼爾肩上後俯視著他的臉嫣然一笑。「別聽她的。」

當邕聖祐再次吻上他的唇，姜丹尼爾伸手放低了駕駛座的椅背，車內空間太過狹窄，邕聖祐只能趴在他身上扭動著身體掙扎地脫衣服，猴急的模樣像個初經人事的處子，惹得姜丹尼爾又是一陣輕笑，他伸手幫邕聖祐褪去上身的衛衣，爾後伸到自己身下解開褲頭，邕聖祐費盡心力地將自己身上的運動褲拉低，露出他挺立的光裸下體後，坐起身就心急地將臀縫朝姜丹尼爾硬挺的分身湊去，無奈未經絲毫潤滑，粗硬的陰莖是不可能如此輕易地就這麼插入乾澀的後庭，姜丹尼爾慾望勃發的分身在臀縫間來回滑動卻總進不到最關鍵的肛口，求而不得讓情慾纏身的邕聖祐難耐而委屈地低吟了聲，姜丹尼爾見狀亦是又心疼又心急，看著邕聖祐在自己身上癟著嘴的可憐模樣，他靈機一動便伸手打開身旁的小儲物箱，掏了掏後從裡頭拿出了條護手霜。

扭開瓶蓋，一陣鈴蘭花香頓時盈滿整個空間，姜丹尼爾挖了一大坨護手霜出來後朝邕聖祐後穴探去，依憑著過去邕聖祐教他如何擴張的記憶，他一手撫慰著邕聖祐前端的修長分身，一手伸出食指就著護手霜在邕聖祐肛口的皺摺處輕輕打圓按摩了起來。

「唔嗯…」後穴被異物入侵的不適感讓邕聖祐忍不住悶哼了聲，而前面被褻玩的快感更讓他頭皮發麻，他抓著姜丹尼爾身上的襯衫，壓低身子撅起屁股，試圖透過放鬆身體讓他能更順暢地潤滑。想到姜丹尼爾那指甲被修剪得乾淨圓滑的指尖正在自己最隱晦的地方來回抽插，明明是過去做過無數次的事，換了個心境卻突然覺得害羞異常，咬著下唇，他看著身下的姜丹尼爾望向自己的眼神，一顆心脹得滿滿的同時，更懇切地想要身體也同樣地被填滿，於是他俯下身，紅著臉趴在了姜丹尼爾健壯的胸膛上微喘著氣輕聲說道：「…沒關係的，快進來吧。」

手指僅進了三根，若直接插入邕聖祐一定會受傷，因此縱使被邕聖祐這句沒關係撩撥得下身脹痛、滿頭大汗，姜丹尼爾仍未停下手上擴張的動作，見自己都如此低聲下氣姜丹尼爾卻仍不肯進來，邕聖祐一時羞憤便伸手把還插在自己肉穴中的手指拔開，扶著姜丹尼爾滾燙硬挺的肉柱就這麼硬是將穴口對扣了上去。

「哈啊…！」

「唔…」

幾乎同時，兩人一齊發出了痛中帶爽的呻吟，尚未擴張完全的窄小肉穴被姜丹尼爾圓潤粗大的龜頭硬生生撐開的疼痛讓邕聖祐眼冒淚花，但心中那股始終揮之不去的空虛隨著強硬插入一掃而空的感覺卻讓他滿足得笑了。扭動起腰，深吸了口氣，他扶著姜丹尼爾的分身，控制後穴的吞吐後就這麼小心翼翼地坐了上去。感受分身正一點點被邕聖祐濕熱的窄穴包覆，再看邕聖祐坐在身上神態癡迷地望著自己，姜丹尼爾只覺得自己快要發瘋，見邕聖祐似乎開始習慣分身的粗度，他抓上他褲子半褪的大腿，腰一挺就這麼將自己的肉柱全捅了進去。

「啊嗯！哈啊…哈、啊嗯…唔、哈啊…！」姜丹尼爾突如其來的猛烈挺進讓邕聖祐驚得大叫了聲，隨之而來的大力抽插更讓他像浪間扁舟般不停隨著姜丹尼爾的動作上下晃動，姜丹尼爾身上的襯衫早已被他抓得鈕釦四散，扶在姜丹尼爾緊實精壯的腹肌上，他看著姜丹尼爾緊抿著唇奮力聳動下身的模樣，情不自禁便俯下身再次吻上姜丹尼爾的唇。

配合邕聖祐低下身子的動作，姜丹尼爾弓起雙腿將腳踩在方向盤兩側，抓上邕聖祐渾圓肉感的臀部就使勁地往裡挺進，他吸吮著邕聖祐那令他沈醉不已的軟嫩薄唇，舌間掃過他潔白的牙齒時順帶吞入他跟著自己身下動作不絕於耳的哼哼聲。

沒有人有時間說一聲愛，沒有人有精力去道一聲喜歡，但一切繾綣柔情與濃烈愛意卻深埋在兩人緊貼得毫無縫隙的肌膚裡，隨著每一個律動與喘息迴盪在兩人相撞的肉體間，無需言語，卻共感所有。

姜丹尼爾指尖撫過的每一寸肌膚都熱得讓邕聖祐發暈，體內不停撞在敏感點上的肉棒更讓他只想放聲尖叫，一波又一波源源不絕快感讓邕聖祐瞬間覺得一陣電流從尾椎向上竄升，眼前一片白光閃現，竟是就這麼被姜丹尼爾操得射了出來。全身癱軟地趴到了姜丹尼爾被自己精液弄得一片濕滑的胸膛上，高潮後的敏感讓邕聖祐只想無限貼近身下這副他愛至深亦愛他至深的軀體，而被邕聖祐這陣情潮過後的撒嬌弄得慾望更深，姜丹尼爾拔出還未釋放的肉棒，抱著邕聖祐迅速挪動起身體將兩人帶到了後座。

「趴著。」姜丹尼爾沉著嗓子說。見邕聖祐沒有動作只一臉迷茫地看著自己，他動手轉過邕聖祐尚未從賢者狀態恢復的身軀，讓他扶著後座車門上的扶手後便一把拉下他半褪不褪的運動褲，提起他的臀部就直接挺腰將脹得生疼的陰莖狠狠捅了進去。

「哈嗯…！」再次被插入，比起一開始的不適，更多的是被瞬間填滿的充實。折起軟腰，邕聖祐貼在車門上看著車窗中自己被姜丹尼爾操幹得滿臉癡態的倒影，感受體內不停衝刺的滾燙肉棒及上頭一條條劃過腸壁的青筋，邕聖祐只覺得自己像個甘願臣服在姜丹尼爾身下的雌獸，全身上下每根毛髮、每個細胞都在叫囂著要姜丹尼爾給自己更多，讓他不禁失神地開始小聲低吟：「唔…尼爾…快、再、唔…哈啊…」

大概是聽到他含在嘴裡的央求，姜丹尼爾瘋狂抽送下身一陣後咬上了他的肩膀，爾後低低地在他耳邊笑了聲。「你剛剛叫我什麼…？」

「啊…哈啊…尼、尼爾…」

聽見邕聖祐用甜膩無比的聲音叫著給自己取的小名，姜丹尼爾興奮得不能自己，親了親他光滑的肩頭，他一口含住邕聖祐紅得如熟成果實般的耳垂，吸吮了幾下後貼上邕聖祐修長的頸部，「*light of my life, fire of my loins…」

「唔嗯、啊…哈啊…」邕聖祐早被幹得暈暈乎乎，哪裡曉得姜丹尼爾在耳邊說得是什麼，放開攀在車門上的手，他伸向下體不知何時已再度挺翹的分身，正想套弄卻被另一隻大手給拍了開來，還未來得及出聲抱怨，一個溫暖厚實的觸感瞬間覆上他被冷落已久的肉柱。

「聖祐乖…我們一起…」握住邕聖祐修長細緻的莖柱，姜丹尼爾用手指刮搔過柱身前端的馬眼，感受到身下男人無法掩飾的顫抖，他舔上他平滑的後頸，一邊加速腰上的力道，一邊套弄起邕聖祐的分身。

「唔！」前後夾擊的快感讓邕聖祐根本無力喘息，張著嘴楞是一點聲音都發不出來，口水滑過他線條優美的下頷，落下前卻被姜丹尼爾舔去，後入式讓姜丹尼爾來到前所未有的深度，那一下又一下的大力撞擊讓邕聖祐有種自己將被就此捅穿的錯覺，他能感受到車體正隨著兩人的動作不斷左右搖晃，一想到兩人在野外的車子裡毫無羞恥地瘋狂做愛，邕聖祐便興奮地全身戰慄，沒多久便再度洩在姜丹尼爾手裡。濕熱柔韌的腸壁在邕聖祐二度高潮時再次絞緊，早已瀕臨高潮邊緣的姜丹尼爾被這一下緊縮弄得精關難守，在狠狠捅到最深處後便將積蓄已久的濁精一股腦地全射進了邕聖祐體內。

車內早被兩人弄得一片狼藉。性愛過後那雄性獨有的腥羶氣味瀰漫在空氣中，隨著每個喘息深深灌入兩人的肺部，邕聖祐趴在車門上，高潮了兩次的身體太過虛乏，讓他一時半會起不了身，抹去窗上因車內升溫而起的白霧，他看了眼仍舊一片漆黑的窗外後微微轉過去抱住仍伏在他身上的姜丹尼爾，卻在碰觸到姜丹尼爾的手臂時聽見他莫名吃痛地叫了聲。

「嘶！」

「怎麼了？」看著姜丹尼爾退出自己的身體後，坐在車椅上摸著上臂一臉痛苦的模樣，邕聖祐蹙起眉頭問道。

沒有回答邕聖祐的問題，姜丹尼爾拿起被自己丟在一旁長袖襯衫，正準備套上，卻被邕聖祐一把攔下，夜晚燈光稀薄，邕聖祐瞇起眼睛才看清姜丹尼爾兩隻手臂上大大小小的瘀青。

「…這怎麼弄的？」邕聖祐突然覺得喉嚨有些乾啞。

穿上手中的襯衫後，姜丹尼爾不好意思地抓了抓臉。「工地打工不小心碰的。不是很痛，過幾天就好了。」他笑著說道，比起安慰自己，更多的卻是安慰皺著眉頭的邕聖祐。

看著姜丹尼爾一臉無事地用衛生紙清理剛剛那場性事兩人留下的汙漬，那手臂上的瘀青卻始終在邕聖祐腦海裡打轉。

雖然早有預感，但聽姜丹尼爾直接說出來卻是另一回事。每個小時的打工時薪才多少，姜丹尼爾不可能僅靠在服飾店或餐廳打來的零工就在短時間內湊到這麼多錢，而他這段時間日日夜夜不停工作的錢，卻全用在了自己身上。

用在這個從未對他說過一句溫言軟語的自己身上。

草草收拾了下，姜丹尼爾便驅車駛離了這個兩人曾一夜瘋狂的地方，看著逐漸清晰的霓虹燈光，邕聖祐握緊了口袋裡姜丹尼爾給他的兩百塊錢。在這夜晚仍舊浮華斑爛的城市裡，邕聖祐找到了他的出口。

那姜丹尼爾呢？

他的出口，又在何方？

*By Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita


	10. 第十章

將車停在酒店公寓樓下，姜丹尼爾將手上Anita特別指定的那一打啤酒遞給邕聖祐。見邕聖祐接過那打啤酒後轉身就要走，他連忙擔心地跟上前拉住了他。

「你確定沒事嗎？」視線不由自主地往下，姜丹尼爾問，「要不…還是我幫你拿上去吧？」

被姜丹尼爾露骨地盯著身體下方，邕聖祐臉色微紅羞憤地瞪了他一眼。「我又不是女人，這點東西還要你拿？」

「跟男人女人沒關係。」姜丹尼爾一臉認真地看著邕聖祐道，「因為是你我才擔心的。」

邕聖祐微楞。這個男人總能在細微的地方打動自己，不用鮮花與摻了金箔的蜜糖妝點，平實得稍不注意就會忽略，卻一點一點地帶著微溫滲透到他體內，待注意到時，早已浸泡在滿室陽光中。

見邕聖祐不回答，以為他這是不願讓自己上去，無奈地笑了笑後，姜丹尼爾攬過邕聖祐蓬亂的頭頂，在他光潔的額頭上重重地印下一吻。「上去後好好睡一覺吧，下午我再來找你。」

摸著被姜丹尼爾親得滾燙的額角，一想到自己一個大男人竟然被另一個男人這樣膩歪地對待，邕聖祐只覺得臉部溫度又上升了一點。「還來？」

「放心吧，我有錢的。」像是想到了什麼，姜丹尼爾今晚臉上一直掛著的笑容有些飄散，「更何況，已經快沒時間了…」

從邕聖祐疑惑的眼神中知道他肯定是忘了，姜丹尼爾無奈地勾起嘴角，「再過兩天，我就要回學校了。」

再過兩天，八月就結束了。

伴隨七月閃閃動人陽光而來，跟著夏日灼熱氣溫逐漸升溫，最終在八月悶燒熱浪下破殼而出，那自永凍土中經歷了挫折與掙扎，雖然歪斜卻最終盛開的，邕聖祐體內此生僅有的花，隨著八月的結束，迎來的將是九月的秋風、十月的蕭瑟、十一月的酷寒與十二月的霜雪，還要經過多久七月才會再度到來，邕聖祐不想數也不敢去數，深怕一但意識到究竟有多遙遠，面對前方獨自一人永無止盡的漫漫長路，自己便將裹足不前。

「…是嗎，我都忘了。要開學了呢。」強迫自己扯了個笑容，邕聖祐故作輕鬆地說道，正覺得自己做得還算不錯，卻見姜丹尼爾低下頭拉起自己的手。

「跟我走吧。」紅著臉，姜丹尼爾知道自己說的都是些沒頭沒腦的胡話，他連自己都顧不好了，又何德何能帶邕聖祐走？但他總覺得，假如不在今晚、不在這個當下，以後他便再也沒有機會、沒有勇氣說出口。緊了緊抓著對方的手，他看著邕聖祐那雙偷走了今夜滿天燦星的眼睛，顫抖著聲音說：「聖祐，跟我到加州去吧。」

姜丹尼爾的害怕與不安從指尖傳來，微蹙的眉頭透露了兩人面對離別共有所感的痛苦，邕聖祐不知道自己現在是否也跟姜丹尼爾有著同樣一張表情。聽到姜丹尼爾要帶自己走，邕聖祐如若說不開心那便是漫天大謊，他想去，去到姜丹尼爾所在的任何地方，無論是陽光大好的加州抑或是霜雪連天的緬因州，只要姜丹尼爾在他身旁，天堂地獄他都闖。

但在他心底，他深知自己不能。

姜丹尼爾是他逃離拉斯維加斯的出口，但姜丹尼爾的出口並不是他。

姜丹尼爾從未迷失在拉斯維加斯繁華的海市蜃樓中。

直到他遇見了他。

大概是看邕聖祐一直不說話，姜丹尼爾放下邕聖祐的手困窘地抓了抓頭，「啊、不…我、我說笑的…你別當真…」

嘴上說是玩笑，姜丹尼爾的臉卻越來越消沈，看著他因為尷尬與失望而在紅白之間不斷變換的臉色，邕聖祐呆了一陣後面無表情地動了動嘴。

「好啊。」

姜丹尼爾楞楞地看向邕聖祐。

「我跟你走。」邕聖祐笑了。「我們一起去加州吧，尼爾。」

不敢相信自己聽到了什麼，姜丹尼爾目瞪口呆了一陣才反應過來一把緊緊抱住眼前的人，感受著姜丹尼爾圍繞在周身的體溫，邕聖祐只覺得手上的啤酒沉甸甸的，重得讓他鼻酸。

姜丹尼爾回加州的準備很簡單。

行李本就輕便的他只花了一個上午就將所有東西打包進行李袋裡，辭掉所有時薪制的打工後，他手上的錢並不足以提供他下學期的生活開銷，所以即使再不情願，姜丹尼爾也只好賣掉他手上那輛唯一能變現的日產車，雖然在買了兩張從拉斯維加斯經洛杉磯到帕薩迪納的巴士車票後所剩無幾，但總歸也夠兩個人撐過兩個星期。

一想到邕聖祐將與自己共同生活，姜丹尼爾整個人便開心得忘乎所以，連做夢都是笑著的。每分每秒，他都想著待兩人一同回到加州後要做些什麼：邕聖祐跟他住宿舍肯定不方便，所以他必須儘快找個便宜的住處，一室一廳一衛的那種就夠了，他可不想跟邕聖祐分房睡；邕聖祐一定不會帶著生活用品，所以他必須去賣場買盥洗用具與餐具，最好都是成雙成對的，看起來才甜蜜又溫馨；雖然他可能沒辦法每天都帶邕聖祐上館子，但他會努力學做菜，做到連五星級餐廳都望塵莫及的那種，反正他聰明，什麼都學得快，這點難不倒他；最後，也是最重要的一點，他要每天都抱著邕聖祐入睡，每天看著他的睡顏起床，每天都在他耳邊說一遍我愛你，每天每天，直到天荒地老。

看著一條條列在手機備忘錄裡的待辦事項，姜丹尼爾笑著在第一條『帶聖祐回加州』旁打了個勾後便拿起行李，鎖上那輛租來的移動拖車後，將鑰匙藏在了門口的地毯下。

坐上出租車前，姜丹尼爾最後看了眼那輛獨自停在荒漠中的移動拖車，道別似地，他拿出口袋裡剛拆沒多久的香煙盒，抽出一根煙放回兜裡後，他將整包香煙放到了移動拖車前的黃土地上。

他錯了，Jason也錯了。他的結局從來不是成功或失敗、大好或大壞，從來不是大富大貴抱得美人歸，或是窮困潦倒一敗塗地，一與零之間，人生的結局還有太多可能，而他的才僅僅剛開始。他註定要在人生的道路上同其他人一樣跌跌撞撞，時而歡笑，時而受創，在一與零間不斷搖擺回盪，但縱使弄得滿身是傷，在尋找最佳解的路途上，至少邕聖祐會和他一起。

沒有誰輸誰贏，沒有誰得到了誰，誰又虧欠了誰，他們只是一起。

只是一起，便已足以。

邕聖祐拖著行李從臥室走到玄關，Anita看著他彎下腰繫鞋帶，眼裡滿是不解。

「你拖這麼大一箱是要去哪？」靠在玄關旁的牆壁邊上，穿著一身簡單家居服的Anita問道，「又要跟丹尼爾出去玩嗎？」

邕聖祐草草嗯了聲當作回答。

見他一臉平靜，絲毫沒有平時提到姜丹尼爾就發作的神經樣，Anita心裡雖奇怪，卻也不甚在意，「回來時說一聲吧，順便讓丹尼爾請我吃頓飯，你們兩個能這麼快活我還是大功臣呢。」

繫好鞋帶，邕聖祐站起身沉默地看了Anita一眼後拖著行李就走出門，被Anita在後面嘮叨得煩了才揮揮手當作打過招呼。招了輛計程車，邕聖祐將行李放在身旁，報了巴士站的位置後他看向窗外。

姜丹尼爾和他約好在巴士站會合，邕聖祐不用猜也知道為什麼。緊握住衛衣口袋裡的信封袋，邕聖祐突然覺得姜丹尼爾這個人真的好可恨。

明明是個聰明人，為什麼在這種時候卻這麼笨？他大可用各種手段、各種方法來達到任何他想要的結果、得到任何他想要的東西，為什麼這麼死腦筋地偏要吊在他這棵樹上，最後弄得自己一無所有？他到底得到了什麼？他邕聖祐又有什麼好的值得他這樣做？

他突然想起了那天晚上，在車內的翻雲覆雨間，姜丹尼爾在他耳邊說的那句話。

生命之光，慾念之火。

邕聖祐自嘲地笑了笑。他從未給予姜丹尼爾任何光明，亦從未施予任何溫暖，他帶給他的不過都是一個個傷疤，心上、身上都是。

既然姜丹尼爾一時糊塗，聰明人只好換他來做。

拽著衣服裡的信封，邕聖祐一下車就見姜丹尼爾背著行李袋坐在巴士站路邊的長椅上，像個迷途的孩子般四處張望，站在對街，邕聖祐看著這樣的姜丹尼爾良久後才走了過去。

「你來啦！」一見邕聖祐出現，原先還擔心會錯過巴士的姜丹尼爾開心地迎了上去拿過邕聖祐的行李，「上車吧，已經要發車了。」

巴士裡所有乘客都已坐定位，將手中的兩張車票遞給駕駛座上的司機，姜丹尼爾一手行李箱一手行李袋地爬上狹窄的階梯，正要回頭拉邕聖祐一把，卻見邕聖祐站在車門前動也不動地望著自己。

「上來吧，要發車啦。」姜丹尼爾笑道，心裡卻隱約感到一絲不安。

邕聖祐沒動。他低下頭，盯著自己腳上的運動鞋一會兒才又抬起頭望向姜丹尼爾。「丹尼爾，以後不要這麼笨了。」

姜丹尼爾笑容凝結在了臉上。

「不要人家說什麼都信；不要傻傻的只知道工作，把錢都給別人花；不要太常熬夜喝酒；不要吃微波食品；不要老穿同一件上衣捨不得買新的…要好好愛護自己、好好唸書，找個好工作，再、再找個好女孩…」

「邕聖祐。」看著邕聖祐一臉泫然欲泣的在車門外喃喃自語地說著一堆自己聽不懂的話，姜丹尼爾板起張臉警告似地叫道。

「你們還要不要上車了？」見門口最後兩位乘客遲遲不上車，收了票的司機在姜丹尼爾身後不耐煩地問。

「等等！」被邕聖祐突如其來的變掛弄得不知所措，姜丹尼爾沒有心情也沒有餘裕展現任何禮儀，回頭對司機叫了聲，他沉著臉快步走下階梯抓上邕聖祐的手臂，拉著就要把人拖上車。「邕聖祐，上車，有什麼話上車再說。」

邕聖祐搖了搖頭。他抽出被姜丹尼爾抓著的手，拿出一直被自己拽在兜裡捂得發熱的信封袋後抖著手將之塞到了姜丹尼爾懷裡，不敢再看面前臉色難看的姜丹尼爾，他低下頭，剛剛還清晰可見的運動鞋上的髒污，不知何時竟模糊成了一片，眨眨眼，鞋面上便無端多了兩滴水珠。「姜丹尼爾，我們不要再見了。」他小聲說道，明明在腦袋裡早已演練過數百遍，聲音卻還是無法控制的顫抖，收緊握在口袋裡的手，即使指甲已深深嵌入肉裡，疼痛卻仍重重地壓在胸口，讓他喘不過氣，「我已經…沒有東西可以給你了。」

捏著邕聖祐塞到手裡的信封，咬著牙，姜丹尼爾眼眶濕潤地、恨恨地看著眼前這個低著頭不敢正視自己的男人，「…我不要你任何東西。」我只要你。姜丹尼爾想說，簡單的四個字卻在開口前堵在了喉頭，不曉得為什麼，他就是知道邕聖祐不會想聽。

任何言語都已經無法挽回他的決定。

這是他們最後僅有的，該死的默契。

邕聖祐抬起頭，淚水打濕了他纖長的睫毛，泛紅的眼角與鼻頭在在都代表著哭泣的痕跡。他從不喜愛在人前哭泣，從來認為淚水是只有弱者才會戲耍的武器，但現在，他願意將自己最為脆弱的一面展示在姜丹尼爾面前，因為他知道，姜丹尼爾不會嘲笑他的軟弱，他會替他收好他此生最後的淚水，長長久久地，保存在他心裡。

從今往後，他的淚水只有姜丹尼爾獨有。

而最後的最後，他只剩一樣東西要送給姜丹尼爾。作為離別的禮物，邕聖祐抿起嘴，在滿是淚水的臉上硬是擠出了甜美的微笑。

「謝謝你，丹尼爾。」顫抖著雙唇，邕聖祐笑道。

姜丹尼爾楞了。他從未看過邕聖祐這般笑過，沒有虛假、沒有敷衍、沒有得意、沒有嘲笑，如同邕聖祐自我構築的堡壘下，那美好無暇的本質，純粹而天真，卻同時令人感到無限悲傷。

他得到了邕聖祐的所有，卻沒得到他。

看著姜丹尼爾的臉，像在笑他樣子呆傻，邕聖祐笑得更大了些，姜丹尼爾身後的司機在不斷催促而毫無反饋的情況下按下了關門鈕，巴士那厚重的夾門就在姜丹尼爾與邕聖祐之間緩緩關上，隔開了兩人的身體，也斷開了他們原本聯繫著的世界。

「等等！我叫你等等！」看著邕聖祐笑著揮手的身影逐漸遠去，姜丹尼爾急切地吼著，卻不知究竟是在對巴士司機說，抑或是對即將遠去的邕聖祐道，將行李棄之不顧，姜丹尼爾奔跑到巴士的最尾端，只見玻璃窗外，邕聖祐還在揮著手，卻早已看不清究竟是在哭還是在笑。

視線模糊，姜丹尼爾卻知道自己是什麼表情。

巴士早已駛離了驛站，上洲際公路前，姜丹尼爾身旁的乘客拉了拉他的袖子，為了乘車安全讓他趕緊坐下。回到巴士前頭拿起行李，姜丹尼爾坐到了車尾。他打開邕聖祐的行李箱，裡頭裝的都是之前他買給他的衣服，一件不落的摺好放在裡頭，像是展示品般乾淨整齊。他打開手裡被汗水浸得有些濕軟的信封袋，一疊厚厚的綠色百元鈔安靜地躺在裡面，其中幾張特別皺的，還是這幾天他給邕聖祐的零散鈔票，拿出那疊紙鈔，姜丹尼爾荒謬地笑了出來。

錢。到最後，那傢伙腦袋裡想的還是錢。

就在姜丹尼爾試圖將鈔票放回信封袋裡時，他發現袋裡遺落了一張紙。那是張隨處可見的廣告傳單，背面空白處卻被人用澆了黑色墨水的鋼筆寫了幾行字，還來不及將紙條移開，幾滴水漬便在上頭暈了開來，姜丹尼爾心急地用手抹了抹，原先的字跡卻早已被水漬染得難以辨識。

即便如此，姜丹尼爾仍能清楚說出上面寫了什麼：

謝謝你喜歡我。

謝謝你讓我知道了這世上有比金錢更重要的東西。

謝謝你給了我在這座城市獨自走下去的勇氣。

謝謝你。

*My sin, my soul.

被午後陽光照得通明的巴士裡，一室的沉默中，只有後座傳來了斷斷續續的嗚咽與啜泣。


	11. 第十一章

「你確定要走？」

「嗯。」坐在地毯上，邕聖祐將一件件摺好的短袖上衣塞進行李箱裡。

「不再多待會兒？」看著邕聖祐整理行李的背影，Anita問道，「等下個月感恩節的時候再走不是很好？」

擦了擦有些磨損的鞋底，將皮鞋放入防塵袋後，邕聖祐小心翼翼地將它放到行李箱邊角一處為它特意保留的空位上，「這裡已經待膩了，想換個地方。」

Anita無話可說。自從姜丹尼爾回加州後，邕聖祐彷彿變了個人，輕浮的玩笑變少了，取而代之的是頻繁的沉默與深思，但看著這樣的邕聖祐，Anita有時又覺得，這或許才是他本來的樣子，正如夜空時而星光璀璨、時而煙火爛漫，最終卻總會歸於沉寂與黑暗。

「你之後又要去哪呢？」看著邕聖祐獨自收拾的身影，Anita還是忍不住問了，「你有地方去嗎？」

像是聽到什麼好笑的笑話，只見邕聖祐的背抖了兩下後一張狀似無奈的笑臉轉了過來，「我會照顧好我自己的，妳就別擔心了。」

怎麼能不擔心？Anita想說，最後卻只能嘆口氣作罷。邕聖祐要走她還是挺捨不得的。想了一下，她走到邕聖祐身邊蹲下後朝他面前的行李箱看了一眼。裡頭東西並不多，都是些衣褲雜物，像是尋常人出門旅遊時會帶的東西，但這卻是邕聖祐身上所有的家當。

或許邕聖祐說的對，他會照顧好他自己，畢竟無根浮萍只要有水，哪裡都能活。

不著痕跡地擦了擦眼角，Anita趴在自己的膝蓋上悶悶地說：「你說過要陪我參加明天的萬聖節派對的。」

邕聖祐轉過去看了Anita一眼。他可不記得有過這回事。

「你答應過的可不能不算數。」

他還答應過姜丹尼爾要去加州呢。邕聖祐自嘲地想了想。「我什麼都沒有準備。」知道理由有多彆腳，邕聖祐繼續手上整理的動作，沒敢對上Anita看著自己的那雙藍綠色眼睛。

「你不用準備。」像是早猜到邕聖祐會用這種不是理由的理由搪塞，Anita笑了笑，「我都已經幫你想好了。」說著，她迅速站起身小跑到隔壁的衣帽間，沒多久就拿了兩套萬聖節扮裝回來。

「今年我準備的概念是小紅帽與大野狼。」現寶似地晃了晃手中的兩套戲服，Anita開心地說道，邕聖祐看了一眼卻險些沒暈過去。

看著Anita左手拿著的灰色大野狼裝，邕聖祐黑著張臉道：「你休想要我帶狼耳朵跟穿上面有尾巴的褲子。」

「喔別擔心，你不用。」Anita遞出右手抓著的紅斗篷，「你是小紅帽。」

事實證明，沒有最糟只有更糟。邕聖祐抹了抹臉，深吸了口氣。「…我明天晚上的飛機。」

「改後天。」知道邕聖祐一定會用各種理由拒絕自己，Anita直接開大絕拿出皮夾裡的黑卡，「幫你升級頭等艙。」

盯著Anita手中的黑卡，邕聖祐瞇起眼睛，內心小小掙扎了一下後還是伸手接了過去。打開電腦，邕聖祐看著網站上的航班資訊，當初決定離開時的心境瞬間又回到了腦海裡。

Anita問他是否確定要走，老實說，他一點都不確定。他在拉斯維加斯生活這麼多年，早已習慣了這城市的一磚一瓦，他知道哪間早午餐最好吃，知道什麼時候精品街會上當季新款，知道哪個時段哪條路不能走，甚至知道哪間飯店的洗髮精最好用、浴巾最柔軟。拉斯維加斯早已連同那輛移動拖車溶在他體內，突然間要與之分離，難免傷筋動骨。

但他不得不走。

拉斯維加斯的每個角落都藏著那個人的身影。一個多月來，每經過一個轉角，他都覺得那個人會突然出現在面前，手握一把皺巴巴的鈔票，笑著說要帶自己去某個窮學生情侶才去的約會場所，他會不自覺地期待，然後又理所當然地落空，周而復始，反反覆覆。

他受不了。

決定要走很簡單，決定去哪卻很難，邕聖祐只知道，他不能去加州。

他答應過姜丹尼爾要和他一起去，所以他不會自己一個人去。

將原先預定好明晚飛往紐約的班機改到後天，邕聖祐闔上大腿上的筆電，看了眼Anita留下的萬聖節服裝，他拿起鮮紅色的帽兜在手中掂了掂。

小紅帽。真是個跟他一點都不相稱的角色。

邕聖祐嘲弄似地笑勾起嘴角。

獵人已經遠去，要是再被野狼吃掉，可沒人來救你了。

拉斯維加斯的萬聖節活動是舉國著名的盛大，各家酒店、夜店無不以各種噱頭吸引想在這座城市徹夜狂歡的遊客，身為名媛的Anita自然受邀至各個大型豪華活動，整個晚上，邕聖祐就這麼被她拉著穿梭在一個個充斥著酒精與隆隆樂聲的派對間，只有在加長型禮車裡通勤時才得以休息片刻。

攤在鋪了紅色天鵝絨的車椅上，邕聖祐覺得剛剛混著喝了那杯伏特加實在不是個好主意，他看了眼窗外，見平時暢通無阻的大道上車陣停滯不前，便隨口問了句：「怎麼塞住了？」

「可能太多人了吧。」Anita一邊補妝一邊無所謂地道。

「好像前面的銀行發生搶案，整條街都被封了。」大概是聽到後座乘客的疑問，司機往身後隔板上開著的小窗說了句。

Anita啪地一聲關上氣墊粉餅盒蓋。「真是瘋了，萬聖節搶銀行，還真當自己妖魔鬼怪。」抱怨著，Anita讓司機在前面的岔路口轉彎，開出車陣後才請司機停車放他們下來，她將散落在車上的化妝品一一收進手拿包後拉開車門，邕聖祐正打算跟在後面下車，一個高大的黑影卻突然從門縫中鑽了進來，站在車門邊的Anita被嚇得驚呼了聲，一個重心不穩就這麼跌坐在水泥地上，還沒來得及反應過來，車就在她眼前揚長而去，旁邊目擊了事情發生經過的幾個路人吃驚之餘連忙走上去將她從地上扶起，一邊則趕緊幫忙打電話報警。

另一頭，右手被銬在車門手把上的邕聖祐看著眼前帶著狼人頭套的男人大氣也不敢喘一下。

媽的，都要走了還遇到這種倒楣事。

那蒙面男子估摸正是旁邊那條街剛搶了銀行的搶匪，一跳上車他便就從褲頭掏出把黑色手槍穿過隔板小窗抵在司機後腦杓上，低低地說了句，司機便油門一踩，將長禮車硬生生開出了四輪傳動跑車的風範。本想趁男人不注意時從後面制服他，車子加速的反作用力卻讓邕聖祐一個沒站穩又跌回了椅子上，大概是沒想到車上還有其他人，那男人轉過身將手槍對準邕聖祐，見他乖乖舉起雙手，男人從褲子後口袋裡拿出了條手銬丟給邕聖祐，用手槍指了指他和車門，示意他自己銬上。

邕聖祐就是膽子再大，也不敢跟個手裡有槍的人犯冲。

但他再沒種，也好歹是個男人。

邕聖祐偷看了那搶匪一眼。大概是第一次看到加長型禮車，關上隔板後，只見那顆狼頭在車內四處張望了下，直到視線落在邕聖祐坐著的長椅上才壓低身子慢慢走過去。見男人對被銬著的自己毫無防備，算準男人靠近的時機，邕聖祐長腿往前一掃便將他整個人掃到了地上，沒料到邕聖祐會反擊，男人堪堪扶住另一側的車門才沒被掃得滾到車廂另一頭，但還沒來得及起身，邕聖祐對他便又是一陣猛踹，被邕聖祐兩條腿蹬得嗷嗷大叫，那男人最後終於忍無可忍揭下了自己頭上的頭套。

「別踢了！是我！」

呆楞地看了眼小腿前高舉著手讓自己停腳的黑髮亞洲男人，邕聖祐喘了口氣後牙一咬又是一腳踹在他肩膀上。「操！你他媽瘋了嗎姜丹尼爾！操你媽的、」邕聖祐一邊嘴上罵咧咧地問候了姜丹尼爾的祖宗十八代，一邊伸長了腿就要去踹躲得遠遠的姜丹尼爾，被邕聖祐這副狠樣嚇到，姜丹尼爾縮到車門邊皺著張臉閃避著邕聖祐的鞋底。

「你他媽有種就別躲！」

「你踹得這麼狠我能不躲嘛？！」姜丹尼爾委屈地喊道。

「靠！」見姜丹尼爾還敢跟自己頂嘴，邕聖祐動了動被銬住的手作勢就要掙脫桎梏，「鑰匙呢！快把我解開！」

姜丹尼爾楞了楞。「解開你就不踹了？」

「解開好讓我能殺了你！」滿眼血絲，邕聖祐猙獰著一張臉罵道。

打開車窗，姜丹尼爾將口袋裡的手銬鑰匙丟到了窗戶外。

「姜丹尼爾！」邕聖祐見狀絕望地大吼了聲。

見邕聖祐惡狠狠地蹬著自己，姜丹尼爾不氣也不怕，反而開心地笑了出來。「邕聖祐，你真的應該看看自己現在的表情…」他摀著嘴試圖讓自己不要笑得太過明目張膽，但不停顫抖的肩膀卻無情地出賣了他。「超好笑！」

瞪著那雙大眼睛，邕聖祐冷冷看著姜丹尼爾在禮車鋪了毛毯的地上捧著肚子邊笑邊捶地板，但在見他笑得樂不可支的模樣，再想想剛剛自己在車椅上踹人的滑稽模樣，原本緊抿的嘴角也逐漸失守，最後連他自己也忍俊不住笑了出來，兩人一個被銬在車門上一個躺在地毯上笑得歡快，直到氣喘吁吁、滿頭大汗才慢慢停下來。

「呼…」姜丹尼爾將被汗打溼的額髮撂到了後面，「你不得不承認，這玩笑太經典了。」

趴在車椅上，邕聖祐喘了喘，「你他媽真的要把我給嚇死。」爾後像是想到了什麼，他抬起頭看了姜丹尼爾一眼。「你沒真的搶銀行吧？」

姜丹尼爾擺了擺手，「我發誓真的只是剛好而已。」

「那那把槍呢？」

姜丹尼爾一聽拿起了被自己丟到一旁的黑色手槍，槍上外層反射的冷酷光澤讓邕聖祐看了就心驚，只見姜丹尼爾手指伸到扳機處，手指一扣，一個細小微弱的燭火就在槍口亮了起來。

姜丹尼爾笑得開心，邕聖祐卻翻了個大白眼。

人說天才與瘋子只有一線之隔，姜丹尼爾這人站的大概是三七步，三分天才七分瘋傻。

覺得邕聖祐已經不生氣了，姜丹尼爾討好似地湊過去，占邕聖祐現在被銬著無法動彈的便宜，他抱著邕聖祐的腰整個人趴到了他身上，聞著邕聖祐身上熟悉的氣味，姜丹尼爾只覺得這一個多月來的相思終於在此刻得到了緩解。「我好想你。」

邕聖祐的身體僵了僵。當初是他主動用這雙手推開姜丹尼爾的，他不知道自己還有沒有資格說想他。

伏在邕聖祐背上，姜丹尼爾自然沒有錯過他這一瞬的僵硬，等不到這聲想念之後的回應，他緊了緊抓著邕聖祐襯衫的手，埋在那有著熟悉氣息的頸間，想到那天被無情丟下的場景，他悶聲問道：「你怎麼可以丟下我？」

「說好一起回去的，你怎麼可以就這麼走了？」

「你怎麼可以這麼狠心？」

「你怎麼可以不要我？」

姜丹尼爾一連串的問題隨著頸間的濕潤漫到了邕聖祐心裡，看著姜丹尼爾掃過自己頰側的頭髮，他挪了挪身體，用被壓在下方的左手拍了拍姜丹尼爾顫抖地抓著自己衣服的手。

對不起。姜丹尼爾知道邕聖祐想說的是這句話，但因為並不是真心感到抱歉，所以才說不出口。他突然有點討厭這個過於了解邕聖祐想法的自己，如若不然，他便能毫無顧忌地跟這個人撒嬌撒潑地討個說法，縱使讓他感到為難也要他無限包容自己。

但他做不到，更捨不得。

吸吸鼻子抬起頭，姜丹尼爾雙眼濕潤地看向扭過頭正用艱難角度望著自己的邕聖祐，只覺眼前那張臉上的三顆痣如同在茫茫大海上導引自己的北極星，將他帶領進了一個巨大的莫比烏斯環，沿著單面航行的他，無論走到何處，最終都僅會停留在邕聖祐這個人身上。

他是他人生的莫比烏斯環，沒有終點，沒有出口，亦從不需要。

身子微微前傾，姜丹尼爾輕輕吻上邕聖祐近在眼前的唇瓣，大概是喝了酒，邕聖祐落在自己鼻尖的吐息有些醉人，讓他不禁想索取更多，他舔上那雙讓他想念成痴的薄唇，牙齒咬住軟嫩唇肉的瞬間，他能聽到身下人吃痛地悶哼聲，像隻偷了腥的貓，姜丹尼爾笑了笑後用舌尖撬開邕聖祐早已棄守的唇齒，逐漸加深了這個飽含思念的吻。勾著邕聖祐的軟舌與自己相纏，環抱在邕聖祐腰上的手亦不再自持，順著邕聖祐蓬鬆的衣衫下擺，姜丹尼爾拉開一絲縫隙後一雙大手就這麼鑽了進去，邕聖祐的腰一如既往地纖瘦，光滑的肌膚讓他不由得在掌中摩挲了幾下後才逐漸往上探去。

感受到姜丹尼爾在自己衣衫下逐漸不規矩的手以及頂在自己股間那熟悉的觸感，邕聖祐稍稍退開了兩人相貼的唇瓣，微喘著氣輕聲問：「你為什麼總發情？」明明上一秒還哭得跟個孩子似的，下一秒卻又成了慾念深重的男人對自己上下其手，邕聖祐總算問出困擾自己許久的問題。

「我只對你一個人發情。」貼在邕聖祐耳邊，姜丹尼爾沉著嗓子說道，一邊揉上了邕聖祐平坦的胸膛。邕聖祐的乳珠小巧而富有彈性，他總愛揪著把玩，直到兩顆肉粒都變得又紅又硬才肯罷休，無奈現在的姿勢讓他僅能在腦中想像以前看過的美景，卻仍不妨礙他褻玩的樂趣。

本來就有些醉了，現下又被胸前那雙爪子揉得心癢癢，自上回在車裡做愛那次便再也沒跟任何人上過床的邕聖祐難耐地扭了扭身子，逐漸挺立的下身就這樣頂在了車椅的紅色天鵝絨毯上。

「我現在才發現，你今天扮的是什麼？」知道邕聖祐方才那一陣扭動是今晚綠燈的信號，姜丹尼爾從他身上爬起後伸手就要脫身上的牛仔外套與襯衫，卻發現邕聖祐今晚穿的與平時不太一樣。只見他穿了件寬鬆的白色繫帶無領罩衫，幾近雪紡的材質讓底下的肌膚只要一透光就清晰可見，看上去純潔無邪卻引人遐思；纖細卻有力的－剛剛才親身體會過究竟多有力的姜丹尼爾對這個形容詞十分確信－一雙長腿包裹在卡其色長褲下，勾勒出其單薄卻修長的肌肉線條，但最引起姜丹尼爾注意的，卻是他綁在脖頸下方的一件血紅色短帽兜。

「唔、別看了…要做快做…」被姜丹尼爾露骨地盯著，邕聖祐難為情地扯了扯身上的紅帽兜。

邕聖祐膚色本就白皙，血紅色的帽子一戴就更襯得他皮膚紅潤雪白，眼下情動之間只見邕聖祐臉色微紅地看著自己，作一身純真小紅帽打扮之外還被銬在了車門上任自己宰割，姜丹尼爾一想就覺得渾身欲火，鼻腔一熱，一滴鼻血竟然就這樣滴了下來。趕緊擦掉臉上的血漬，確定正背對著自己趴在車椅上的邕聖祐沒看到後，他三加五除二地剝了身上礙事的衣物，解開褲頭前卻想起了一件至關重要的事情。

「你說在這裡做會不會被前面的司機聽見？」

正艱難地將身體轉成躺姿，越過被銬著的右手，邕聖祐看著姜丹尼爾道：「放心吧，有隔音聽不到的。」

姜丹尼爾楞楞地看著邕聖祐。「你試過？」

「有問題嗎？」邕聖祐挑了挑眉。

姜丹尼爾趕緊搖搖頭。再次俯下身，他脫下邕聖祐的褲子後一把握上了那從內褲中彈跳而出的挺翹分身，看了眼對方被手臂遮了一半卻仍情慾外露的臉，他打開邕聖祐的大腿，低下頭就張嘴含住那早已滲著前列腺液的前端，學著記憶中邕聖祐幫他做的動作，他吸了吸那莖柱頂部後一口將整根肉柱含入嘴裡，亦不忘一手輕輕揉搓那兩顆敏感的囊袋，一手作圈套弄起分身的根部。

「哈啊！」從來都是幫人口交的份，邕聖祐哪裡有過這種體驗，抓著姜丹尼爾的頭髮，他能感受到自己最為脆弱的那處正被包裹在他人濕熱的口腔裡，深入時柔韌的舌頭緊貼著他莖身上的筋絡，吐出時時而掃過馬眼的刺激更讓他頭皮發麻，大腿被姜丹尼爾兩隻手臂撐得大開，勃發的陰莖又被含在他口裡反覆吞吐，一想到畫面該有多淫穢不堪，自己看上去又該有多淫蕩無恥，邕聖祐想著想著一興奮便全射在了姜丹尼爾嘴裡。「唔…嗯！」

彷彿早有準備，姜丹尼爾僅僅咳了兩聲便在邕聖祐恍惚的眼神中將射入嘴裡的濃稠精液全吞了進去，知道口裡腥羶氣息的濃烈從何而來，他滿意地瞇起眼睛，舔了舔嘴後便將手伸向自己的下體。紅著張臉，邕聖祐尚未從高潮中的餘韻中脫出，看著姜丹尼爾跪在車椅上滿臉癡迷地盯著自己自瀆的模樣，只覺後庭一陣空虛難耐，便伸手指了指車廂側邊的暗櫃。「裡面有…」

知道邕聖祐指的是什麼，還沒待他說完，姜丹尼爾跨下車椅長腿一伸就把自己送到了邕聖祐指的暗櫃旁，拿出裡頭租車人員貼心準備的潤滑液與保險套，姜丹尼爾跪回車椅上，咬著保險套，他擠了滿滿一手的潤滑液後便直接往邕聖祐的後庭探去，另一隻手也不得閒地在拽開口裡的保險套包裝後，將裡頭的保險套戴在了自己勃發硬挺、滿是青筋的分身上。

姜丹尼爾擴張得急促，甚至可說是十分粗暴，一個多月的離別像是不停加快的節拍器般催促著他佔有眼前的人，看著邕聖祐光裸的下身與他望向自己輕喘著氣的模樣，姜丹尼爾只覺得分身脹得難受，抹去額上的汗水，他拉過邕聖祐的大腿，不待擴張完全就將自己勃大的滾燙性器抵上了那被潤滑液浸得水亮的穴口，硬是撐開了肉穴外圍原先緊縮的皺摺。肛口被突如其來的頂開，邕聖祐痛得倒抽了口涼氣，擋著臉，他能感覺到姜丹尼爾那巨大的分身正一點點擠進自己的小穴，強硬頑固的動作讓他只能盡量放鬆身體來配合姜丹尼爾驚人的尺寸與那近乎霸道的挺進。

邕聖祐神情痛苦隱忍，姜丹尼爾卻絲毫沒有憐惜他的意思。對於被邕聖祐拋棄在巴士上一事，縱然知道這是他對自己表達愛意的方式，偏狹扭曲得令人心疼，但要他不心生怨恨是不可能的，捨不得真傷了邕聖祐的心，姜丹尼爾也只能在這種時候、用這種方式發洩自己的怨氣。抓著邕聖祐兩條白花花的大腿，見分身已進了三分之一，姜丹尼爾一用力便直接將勃發的性器全捅了進去，讓來不及放鬆的邕聖祐吃痛地叫了一聲，沒等他緩過勁，姜丹尼爾提起他的腿根，抓著那飽滿臀部就直接抽插了起來，撞得邕聖祐整個人只能在紅色天鵝絨毯上無力地不停前後晃動，手銬因為動作劇烈而不停敲打在車門上，隨著兩人肉體相撞的啪啪聲哐哐作響。

「唔、哈啊…唔…嗯、啊嗯…！」姜丹尼爾滾燙的肉棒在體內橫衝直撞，每一次插入都深得讓邕聖祐全身戰慄，兩片臀肉被那雙大手大力搓揉，疼痛間卻莫名令人興奮，讓邕聖祐腿間早已洩過一次的性器又再度勃起，右手腕被銬在車門上，邕聖祐只得伸出左手不甚靈巧地套弄起自己的分身，姜丹尼爾見狀卻狠狠地朝他左手背上打了一下。

「痛…！」

「讓你偷玩！」

右手腕被手銬磨得通紅，左手又被莫名其妙地打了一下，邕聖祐可憐地呻吟了聲卻沒有等到身上人的愛撫與安慰，心生委屈便咬著下唇懟了姜丹尼爾一眼，無奈情慾滿溢的一雙眼睛早已魄力盡失，就連瞪人都帶著一絲嬌媚，沒威嚇到姜丹尼爾就算了，反而激起了他的施虐欲，只見姜丹尼爾下身聳動得更為激烈，使勁抽插幾下後，他抬起邕聖祐的右腿將之跨到了自己肩上，雙腳夾起邕聖祐的左腿，大手用力一翻就迅速地從傳教士體位轉換成了側入。扛著那條修長的右腿，姜丹尼爾右手覆上邕聖祐被忽視已久的性器，粗魯地套弄起他滲著汁水的莖柱，左手則配合下體操幹的頻率，一下又一下地用力拍打邕聖祐隨著動作不停顫動的臀肉。

「讓你偷跑！讓你丟下我！」

「哈嗯…唔、不、不要…」

「不許說不！」放開手中的分身，幾乎將邕聖祐整個人提起，姜丹尼爾抓著肩上那條腿，兩腿夾緊邕聖祐的下體就這麼又將自己的性器送入了身下人體內的深處，頂上那敏感的軟肉後便又是一陣猛烈的抽插，「永遠不許對我說不！不許騙我，更不許你離開我！」

被九淺一深地不停頂弄在敏感點上，邕聖祐被操弄得簡直失了神智，他喘著氣扭頭看著在自己身上馳騁的姜丹尼爾，明明該是火熱迤旎的性愛，姜丹尼爾的臉上卻滿是痛苦與委屈，若非身受桎梏，他真想吻住那處處透著可憐的唇瓣，用唇齒的啃噬與津液的交換告訴他自己有多想念他的體溫與碰觸，多渴望他的愛與原諒，又有多需要他的包容與無止盡的縱容，他想問他，在愛情上，自己笨拙得無藥可救，如果他教會了他什麼是愛，是不是也能教他如何去愛。

「呃、唔…哼嗯！」下腹一陣電流竄過，邕聖祐身子一抖，一道白濁就這麼射在了車子黑色的地毯上，從腸壁的蜷縮感受到了邕聖祐二次高潮的降臨，姜丹尼爾加快了抽插的速度，狠狠朝邕聖祐下體撞了幾下後也跟著在那濕熱緊致的甬道中邁向頂峰。

「哈啊…呼、呼…」抽出性器，姜丹尼爾趴在邕聖祐身上，那件純白罩衫早已被兩人的汗水打得透明，隔著濕潤的布料，他輕輕用手指撫摸下方邕聖祐高潮過後微微顫抖的肌膚，聽著他胸腔一下又一下的心跳聲，總覺得只有在此時此刻，他才是完全地、完整地與邕聖祐相通，不是在兩人體液交換的時候，不是在瘋狂的結合與律動裡，亦不是在言語的相互丟擲間，而是在這個僅有呼吸與心跳聲相伴的沉默中。

「為什麼回來了？」

打破沉默的是邕聖祐。姜丹尼爾眨了眨眼，將鼻尖埋在浸滿汗水的衣料間。

「不是說別再見了嗎？」

邕聖祐的說話聲嗡嗡地從耳下的橫隔膜間透過皮膚傳了上來，用臉頰蹭了蹭邕聖祐凌亂的衣衫，姜丹尼爾悶悶地說：「你說你已經沒有東西可以給我，但你卻沒給我最重要的東西。」緩緩爬起身，他看著情潮退去後，邕聖祐清明的一雙眼睛，「我們可以上一百次的床，做一千次的愛，但你卻連一句我愛你都沒說過。」

「我回來，就是為了取你忘了給我的東西。」

姜丹尼爾眼神堅定，眼底深情，邕聖祐從來無法拒絕他這麼雙只映著自己的眼睛，低下頭，邕聖祐正想說什麼，卻聽到外頭一陣警笛大響，車子運行的引擎聲緩緩停下，隨後就是一張人臉出現在自己正上方的窗外。

「Shit。」

「Shit！」


	12. 終章

看到衣著凌亂地並肩坐在牢房中的兩個人，Anita氣得差點暈過去。

「你們給我在這裡等著！」從牙縫裡擠出這麼句話，還穿著一身灰色性感大野狼裝的Anita拿著手拿包就這麼怒氣沖沖地跟著警察走到了旁邊的辦公間。

邕聖祐和坐在旁邊的姜丹尼爾無辜地對看了眼。

他們這不哪裡也去不了嗎？

大概是為了向警方解釋這一切都只是路人誤報，沒有真的搶劫事件發生，Anita和幾個警察周旋的聲音不斷從辦公間裡傳出，等待的時間有些漫長，邕聖祐正看著自己腳上擦得發亮的皮鞋，突然間，一隻穿著乾淨球鞋的腳左拐右拐地慢慢進到了他視線中。

「我有聽話去買新的了。」小心翼翼地看向邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾道。

邕聖祐楞了楞才知道他指的是什麼。

「吃的、用的、唸書、工作，除了最後一項，你說的我都會做到。」不著聲色地挪動左手，姜丹尼爾覆上了邕聖祐擺在椅子上的右手，「所以…你能不能也做到你給過的承諾？」

看著姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐不知道該說什麼。他原本只是希望姜丹尼爾在最後幾天能留下美好的回憶，不讓分別的陰影時刻籠罩在兩人每個視線之間，才會說出那個善意的謊言，但看來到最後，他還是無意間傷害了他。

他為什麼總是在傷害這個給予自己溫暖的人？

低下頭看向兩人交疊的手，邕聖祐輕聲說道：「丹尼爾，我明天就要去紐約了…」話一出，他能感覺到姜丹尼爾指間傳來的僵硬，突然之間，他發現自己無法抬頭去看姜丹尼爾現在的表情，於是只能一個勁地，像要永遠刻在心裡般，看著姜丹尼爾那五隻好看的手指。

「…你為什麼總是這樣。」有些哽咽，姜丹尼爾啞著嗓子道，「總是跑在我前面一步，看我跌倒扶我一把，卻從來不肯停下來真的好好看看我。」見邕聖祐只是低頭不語，姜丹尼爾吸了吸鼻子認真地說：「邕聖祐，我現在很痛，你有看到嗎？」

邕聖祐終於抬起頭。面前的姜丹尼爾眼睛濕潤，鼻頭微紅，看上去有些可憐。他好像總在自己面前擺出這麼一副表情。如果說把兩人相處的點點滴滴做一份記錄，他不知道究竟是看姜丹尼爾哪種表情多？但無論何種勝出，只有這個才會讓他感到前所未有的心痛。

就在此時，似乎與警察做好了協商，Anita跟在一位白人老警察身後從辦公間走出，只見那警察掏出手上一大串鑰匙，打開牢房用幾根鐵柱焊成的門後就朝邕聖祐和姜丹尼爾招了招手，示意他們出來。「大野狼，媽咪來接你了，你可以帶你的小紅帽回家了。」

整整身上因為方才被自己揉成一團丟在地毯上而皺得不像話的襯衫，姜丹尼爾紅著張臉，不好意思地笑了笑後，拉起遮著臉不敢抬頭的邕聖祐就快步走出牢房。老警察讓他們在櫃檯領取稍早被取走當作證物的物品，將手槍打火機及狼人頭套一一拿出後，櫃檯值班的年輕員警一見那副同事剛剛用盡心力才好不容易取下的手銬，眉一挑就衝著在櫃檯前張望的兩人道：「這還需要嗎？」

姜丹尼爾連忙擺手。

邕聖祐只想現在、立刻、馬上挖個洞把自己埋起來。

好不容易完成所有必要手續，覺得像是被剝了好幾層臉皮，兩人正要走出警局卻又被剛回到櫃檯的另一名黑人警察叫住。「等等，穿襯衫那個，」黑人警察洪亮的聲音在姜丹尼爾身後響起。「你看起來好像很眼熟？」

該來的還是來了。閉了閉眼，姜丹尼爾擺出了自認是有生以來最真摯、最無邪的微笑後才回頭看向那名黑人員警。「怎麼會呢？警察先生肯定認錯人了。」

那警察狐疑地覷了姜丹尼爾一眼，再看他身旁站了個外表乾淨乖巧、除了那可笑帽兜外整體文質彬彬的邕聖祐，才覺得自己應該是多心了，擺擺手讓他們趕緊回家。姜丹尼爾一見自己逃過一劫，顧不上邕聖祐在旁投來的困惑眼神，一把就拉著邕聖祐快步走出警局。

Anita早就坐在自己那輛粉色勞斯萊斯裡等著他們，見他們從警局出來後滿臉尷尬地站在車窗前一個搔頭一個搔臉，想到才剛過三十的自己竟然像個老媽子一樣來警局接闖禍的兒子，她斜瞪了兩人一眼後冷冷地說道：「自己想辦法回去。」說完，也不等邕聖祐在外面如何叫屈，Anita車窗一搖，指揮一下，那輛粉色的勞斯萊斯就這麼消失在拉斯維加斯郊區外的公路上。

加長型禮車被警車攔下時正飛騰在開往加州的公路上，理所當然的，他們被拘留的警局離拉斯維加斯有非常可觀的一段路程，那位被姜丹尼爾『挾持』的司機在他們確定被警察拘捕的下一分鐘便將車開回了位在拉斯維加斯市中心的租車公司，Anita此時在這裡丟下他們，無疑是要他們花整夜徒步走回去。

「經典的玩笑，嗯？」看著兩顆紅色車尾燈消失在夜裡，邕聖祐轉過頭瞪向造成這場慘劇的姜丹尼爾。

「抱歉…」

見姜丹尼爾耷拉著腦袋的可憐樣，想到他又是為什麼才搞了這麼一齣，邕聖祐無奈地仰天嘆了口氣。「走吧，還不知道要走多久呢。」

「等等。」叫住剛往前走沒幾步的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾跑到他面前，單膝著地後抬起邕聖祐的腳就直接放到了自己另一邊的膝蓋上。

「喂！做什、」看著姜丹尼爾的動作，邕聖祐重心不穩地掙扎了一下，說著就要把被放在姜丹尼爾身上的腳收回去。

「別動，聽話。」拉著邕聖祐的小腿，姜丹尼爾脫下邕聖祐腳上的皮鞋後就褪下自己的球鞋給他換上，直到繫好邕聖祐腳上自己那雙新球鞋的鞋帶才搖搖晃晃地撐著自己的腿站起身。

看著腳上姜丹尼爾那雙比自己大了幾吋的運動鞋，邕聖祐一瞬間竟忘了言語。運動鞋被姜丹尼爾穿得溫熱，換作是別人，邕聖祐肯定嫌棄得不行，但看著姜丹尼爾拎著自己的皮鞋只穿雙厚襪子走在滿是沙塵的柏油路上，邕聖祐只覺得心裡又熱又脹，一雙眼睛痠澀得不行。

「快走吧！」姜丹尼爾回過身看向呆站在黑暗中的邕聖祐說道，「再不走的話天就要亮了！」

抬起腳，姜丹尼爾那雙尺寸不合的運動鞋就這樣鬆鬆地掛在自己腳上，每走一步，都會發出因鞋底比腳率先著地而起的啪啪聲，邕聖祐卻覺得這比他聽過的所有聲響都來得悅耳。

秋天的夜空特別澄澈，星星一點兩點地鑲嵌在一望無際的黑色夜幕上，走在同樣一望無際的荒地間，就好似走在了整片星空中央，看了眼沉默地走在身旁的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾望向兩人身體間晃來晃去卻總碰不在一起的手，故意慢了半拍才終於碰上了邕聖祐的手掌。

「你知道嗎？你從沒跟我說過完整的故事。」

看了眼姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐又將視線移回到那雙運動鞋上。「什麼故事？」

「為什麼跟沒錢的我在一起。為什麼拋下我。為什麼拋下我後又跟我做愛。為什麼跟我做愛後又不理我。」姜丹尼爾又將右手的鐘擺動作慢了半拍。

邕聖祐一聽笑了笑。「你是問題兒童嗎？怎麼這麼多個為什麼。」

看到邕聖祐又跟自己錯開的手，姜丹尼爾嘟起嘴顯然有些不滿。「是你總讓人摸不清你在想什麼。」

停下腳步看著面前的男人，邕聖祐卻覺得他正看著的，是自己的全世界。

這個男人就像一顆永不熄滅的太陽，驅散了他內心從未止息的黑暗，帶來了溫暖與炙熱，也捎來了輪轉的四季春光。他曾經永夜的世界，因為這個男人而重新轉動。

他何其幸運才能遇上姜丹尼爾。

又何其幸運才能讓他愛上他。

「因為愛你。」

看著姜丹尼爾微楞的表情，邕聖祐輕聲說道。「因為愛你。」

「因為愛你。」

「因為愛你。」

寂靜的夜裡，僅有兩人的荒蕪沙地中央，姜丹尼爾聽到了自己震耳欲聾的心跳聲，一陣衝動湧上心頭，忍著到了眼角的淚水，姜丹尼爾一把抱住眼前的男人，他的身材是熟悉的纖細，他的體溫是熟悉的溫涼，他的氣息是熟悉的清香，但因為這句話，這個人的一切全都變得不再一樣，更為鮮明動人，更為清晰明朗，彷彿穿越了層層薄霧，璀璨得讓他心神震盪。

「我以為你永遠不會承認。」埋在邕聖祐頸間，姜丹尼爾偷偷落下了一滴淚。

回抱住姜丹尼爾，感受到頸側的濕潤，邕聖祐笑著安慰似地拍了拍他寬厚的背。「你怎麼總哭，到底誰才是小哭包。」

姜丹尼爾悶不作聲。鬆開邕聖祐，他看著那張比星空還令人心馳神往的臉龐，「我是小哭包。小哭包要你跟我回家。」

被姜丹尼爾奶聲奶氣的做作模樣逗得，邕聖祐低頭抿起嘴笑了笑，但就在姜丹尼爾以為他這是答應的時候，卻見他搖了搖頭。「丹尼爾，你是個聰明人，所以更不應該跟我這種人在一起。」

邕聖祐抬起頭溫柔地看向他。「你值得更好的。」

你值得更好的。在過去的人生中，姜丹尼爾聽過這句話不下百次，他總覺得這句話近似於帶著惋惜的稱讚，像在真心感嘆他的懷才不遇同時予以勉勵，又像是在說『如果我是你，我會選擇這個而不是那個』，那種自以為設身處地，實而站在置高點任意評論的同情意味。

但邕聖祐的這句話卻不符合前述兩者間任一。

「你這種人又是哪種人？」姜丹尼爾皺起眉頭問道。

見眼前這涉世未深的大男孩一臉不認同地看著自己，邕聖祐塌下眉，選擇用一個稱不上笑的笑容回答這個問題。但顯然姜丹尼爾並不滿意這個答案。

「我只知道，不管你是哪種人，我都喜歡。」停頓了下，姜丹尼爾又有些猶豫地道：「當然，如果你是外星人或非人生物的話，我還是希望你能先告訴我…」

再次被姜丹尼爾認真說笑的模樣逗得笑了出來，邕聖祐擦擦眼角的淚花，擺了擺手，「放心，我是百分之百無添加的純人類。」

你確定？腦袋裡突然浮現出邕聖祐那些可愛得讓人想將他狠狠揉進身體裡的小動作，姜丹尼爾覺得這人很有可能高估了自己身為人類的成分。「那還有什麼好說的，」執起方才一直與自己錯過的那隻手，姜丹尼爾看著邕聖祐說道：「跟我走。」

姜丹尼爾眼神是一如既往的堅定，看得邕聖祐心中悸動不已，從交握的雙手間，他能感受到姜丹尼爾的體溫，而穿在腳上的那雙鞋，早已將這份體溫溶在了自己體內，化不去，也不捨化去。

「我脾氣差。」邕聖祐低頭說道。

「我知道。」

「還很懶。」

姜丹尼爾偷笑了下。「我知道。」

「什麼事都做不好。」

「我幫你。」

邕聖祐無奈地笑了笑。面對姜丹尼爾，好像各種理由都變得蒼白無力。想了想，他又道：「我們可能這幾個月會愛得死去活來的，但吵過幾次架後你可能就會跟某個在酒吧認識的女生上床，然後這段關係就徹底完了…」雖然姜丹尼爾對邕聖祐認為自己會出軌這件事心裡是百分之兩百的不認同，但見邕聖祐還有話還沒說完，他忍著心裡逐漸上升的怒火笑著聽邕聖祐繼續說道：「到最後，我們終將因為一些事情鬧翻，我會無家可歸，而某個不知名的陌生人還可能會亂用我落在你家的毛巾。」

不曉得邕聖祐究竟是從哪裡看來的鄉土劇劇情，姜丹尼爾只在這個瞬間就決定之後要讓邕聖祐少看點電視。「無意冒犯，但我有異議。」姜丹尼爾舉起手在邕聖祐面前做了個暫停的手勢，「首先，在吵架那部分，我應該會直接把你壓在床上做個幾百回合然後甜蜜地一起在床上吃早餐。你真的知道你吵架時有多性感嗎？」

「那算是誇獎？」邕聖祐露出了個感到荒謬的笑容。

「對。」姜丹尼爾認真地道。

「…不管怎麼說，我就是知道最後會發生什麼事。」大概是已經有些習慣了姜丹尼爾這種正經八百地胡說八道的模式，邕聖祐無視他篤定地說道。「你會娶一個在大學兄弟會派對上認識的南方富家千金，住她老爸送的豪宅，開她老爸送的豪車，而我可能因為酒精中毒獨自死在一間汽車旅館裡。」

姜丹尼爾再度為邕聖祐充滿跳躍思維的想像皺起了眉頭。「等等，剛剛不是還在酒吧裡嗎？」

「媽的！姜丹尼爾！你還不懂嗎？我們不可能走到最後！」被姜丹尼爾說得煩了，邕聖祐忍不住罵道。

「你說完了嗎？」看著邕聖祐有些動怒的模樣，姜丹尼爾反而笑了。「說完的話那就該我說了。」

看著邕聖祐此時那張冷漠中帶著些許脆弱的美麗臉龐，姜丹尼爾覺得自己接下來要說的話大概是他此生最真摯、最動人、最深情的表白。沒有最肉麻，只有更肉麻。「邕聖祐，你是個雙性戀。這世界上有幾十億人口，在這茫茫人海中，你可能愛上任何一個人，連睡在路邊的一個流浪漢都有可能是我的情敵。」

想到酒店公寓附近的路口處，每晚披著報紙睡覺的孤獨身影，邕聖祐挑了挑眉。

收回交握著的手，看著邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾拍了拍自己壯實的胸膛，「而我，卻是個只能愛你的人。」

「酒吧美女、富家千金、脫衣舞孃、電影明星，你可以編排上千上百種劇本，但無論是哪一種，對我來說都是像分母等於零，不具任何意義。因為這裡，」姜丹尼爾伸手指了指自己的襠部，「只會為你而起。」

沉默在兩人之間無情蔓延。見姜丹尼爾竟然一臉真情實意地對他性騷擾，邕聖祐一張嘴開了又闔，闔了又開，竟是說不出話來，最後只堪堪擠出一句：「這聽起來有點詭異。」

「對。用想的還挺浪漫的，但說出口就變調了。」

抿著嘴，姜丹尼爾堪堪守住了臉上那份真摯，但那在黑夜中明顯泛紅的臉頰卻讓邕聖祐不禁笑了出來。走近姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐抓起他的雙手，看著上頭早已被自己印在心裡的每一根筋絡，他輕聲說：「但我喜歡。」

「真的？」

「嗯。」微微低下頭，他靠上了姜丹尼爾的肩膀，從脖頸處傳來的脈搏聲與溫度讓拉斯維加斯凌晨乾冷的空氣瞬間鮮活起來，在他肺腔裡鼓動，鬧騰得連他的心都跟著不安份。「這是我聽過最詭異，但也是最浪漫的事情。」

「…謝謝？」歪歪頭，姜丹尼爾一手環抱住邕聖祐，不太確定他是否應該感到高興。

「不客氣。」

「那…」有些猶豫，姜丹尼爾轉了圈眼珠才問：「這表示你會跟我一起回加州嗎？」

沒看見姜丹尼爾此時的表情，伏在他寬闊的肩膀上，邕聖祐笑道：「是的。」

「那真是太好了。」姜丹尼爾鬆了口氣，「因為我把身上所有的錢都拿來收買那個司機了，這次可得換你買車票了。」

邕聖祐在想不知道收回前言還來不來得及。

那天晚上，兩人牽著手走在滿是星光的荒漠公路上，時而低聲細語時而沉默相對，但那雙在兩人身體間曾相互搖擺交錯的手卻再也沒放開過。

漫漫長路上，兩人從黑夜走到了白晝，從荒蕪走到了繁華，耷拉著腳上那雙屬於姜丹尼爾的運動鞋，踩著姜丹尼爾的步伐，握著姜丹尼爾的手，邕聖祐與姜丹尼爾一同走回了拉斯維加斯，也一同逃出了拉斯維加斯。

在這個夜晚，兩人一起。

全文終


	13. 彩蛋

搬到加州的第一天，邕聖祐便發覺姜丹尼爾根本早有預謀。

參觀過被姜丹尼爾布置得極為溫馨的小窩，邕聖祐看著手裡成對的漱口杯，一時之間竟有些懷疑自己是否被姜丹尼爾矇騙了。

「喜歡嗎？」還沒思考過來，一個熟悉的體溫便從身後籠罩了上來，「你的是白的，我的是黑的。」

被姜丹尼爾親得有些暈乎，邕聖祐瞬間覺得是不是被騙也不是這麼重要了。放下手中的對杯，邕聖祐轉過身回抱住姜丹尼爾，在他嘴上大大地親了口後說道：「喜歡，但更喜歡你。」

姜丹尼爾認輸。要說情話，他總比不過經驗豐富的邕聖祐。「Anita剛剛打來說要寄結婚賀禮過來。」

「…你沒少挨罵吧？」想到那天早上兩人一回市區就直接去辦登記－畢竟兩張拉斯維加斯與洛杉磯的來回車票並不便宜，他們可沒有多餘的錢再跑一趟－被Anita發現後她臉上驚愕的模樣，邕聖祐就忍不住想笑。

姜丹尼爾苦笑了下。

「讓她送個貴點的，」邕聖祐一邊說著一邊走出浴室，爾後又像想到了什麼似地回過頭看了姜丹尼爾一眼。「順便問她跟Daren的進展如何。」畢竟他們是她的實驗對照組，邕聖祐覺得自己有跟進實驗進度的義務。

姜丹尼爾聽了只是點點頭。見邕聖祐走到廚房開始準備起兩人今天的午餐，姜丹尼爾拿著手機躲到了臥室，確認邕聖祐正忙得無法分心後，才撥了Anita的電話。

『你小子終於打給我了啊！』電話一通，就聽見Anita大聲地在耳邊罵道，姜丹尼爾瞇起眼睛將手機拿開一段距離，直到電話那頭的嗡嗡聲消散了一點後才又把手機放回耳邊。

「妳說哪裡出問題了？」摀著通話口，姜丹尼爾小聲地問：「妳確定所有系統運作都是正常的嗎？」

Anita說了幾句自己遇到的狀況，姜丹尼爾透過語音幫她實時抓蟲後Anita才漸漸掌握電腦上那些一直冒出的警告標語是什麼情況。解決了技術上的問題，姜丹尼爾沒忘記自家老婆交代的事情，放下摀在手機尾端的手，他看了眼邕聖祐在廚房忙活的背影，讓Anita自己選要送什麼結婚賀禮後又問了邕聖祐要他問的問題。

「聖祐讓我問妳跟Daren進展得如何。Daren是誰？」

Anita剛坐到沙發上，一聽到Daren這個名字，原先還好好的人瞬間笑得不支倒地，『他真他媽相信那個鬼話嗎？！』

被Anita在電話那頭的笑聲震得頭痛，姜丹尼爾聽到Anita這麼問後才又把手機湊近自己，「什麼鬼話？」

將自己與邕聖祐說的謊話跟姜丹尼爾講了一遍，Anita突然覺得自己真是個罪孽深重的女人，就這麼騙了個天真無邪、被賣還幫人數錢的男人。

當初警察透過飯店影像記錄找上信用卡持有人的她，為的就是想藉由她找到利用算牌程式不當歛財的人，憑著當地黑幫千金的身分，Anita自然可以不費吹灰之力地擋下警方的偵查。畢竟也是手握幾間賭場經營權的人，對於這在博奕產業曾紅極一時的算牌程式，Anita也是略有所聞，故而在知道邕聖祐與算牌程式發行人有關連的時候，她沒有絲毫猶豫地便決定把邕聖祐擺在自己身邊。

果不其然，她找到了姜丹尼爾。

交易協商的很迅速。她想要他的技術，而他只想要那個男人。

對於不花半毛錢就能得到商業機密，Anita覺得很值。

電話那頭，在知道了Anita為了隱瞞自己與她之間的交易對邕聖祐所撒下的謊後，姜丹尼爾只是吃吃地笑了兩聲。

「這就是我為什麼這麼愛他。」

Anita翻了個白眼後就把電話掛了。拿起桌邊金色大碗裡裝著的潔牙骨，Anita吹了聲口哨，就見一隻黑白相間的英國牧羊犬從角落跑到了她面前。餵著手中那根潔牙骨，Anita用塗了鮮紅指彩的指甲搔了搔牧羊犬扁平的下巴。

「還是你最好了，Daren。」


End file.
